The Ties That Bind
by bkwrm984
Summary: What happens after the Cullens leave Forks? With Edward out of the way Victoria takes Bella's future into her own hands. Will Bella turn into her own worse nightmare or will the truth set her free? Seems like things are never what they appear to be!
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight and associated characters are all property of Stephenie Meyer. I do not take credit or make profit from her creation. **

**Bella POV**

_It had been months since he had left me. Months of an unfeeling existence that had left me teetering over an all consuming void. At some point, I guess, I had come to an awareness of my surroundings. I could only assume that it was because of Charlie's agonizing sobs that I finally realized the pain I had been causing him in my vacant state. I knew I would never be happy again. How could I be when my very reason for living had decided that I wasn't even worth the effort? I thought I could even hear someone laughing, mocking my futile attempts to breathe again. But I knew that Charlie needed me, that he needed me to be okay so that he could go on living. So I awoke from my own induced slumber and decided that if I couldn't be happy then at least I could do that for Charlie..._

It was a Sunday and I decided that today was a good a day as any to start my lifeless existence. I trudged my way to the bathroom and started to take my clothes off. I wondered briefly if I had been wearing the same clothes the entire time. My actions the past couple of months were a bit hazy at best and I was not really able to recall much except for the pain that had constantly threatened to suffocate me. At times I wished that it had. I looked for the first time, for what seemed an eternity, into the mirror and saw my reflection. The girl that stared back at me was hardly recognizable. I still had my long chocolate, brown hair but it just seemed to hang down lifeless around the heart-shaped face that now seemed more pale and translucent.

_I could be a ghost_.

My eyes were dead enough and I was sure that I could pass for one. I climbed into the shower and blasted on the cold water. For a brief moment I was instantly shocked into a present that was rapidly being consumed by my past. I had thought that the cold water would somehow revive me, I mean isn't that what one normally does to come back to their senses? Instead the cold feel of it against my skin only reminded me of _Him_. Suddenly, all of the memories that I been repressing came flooding into the forefront of my memory.

"_My world is not for you."_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

"…_as if I never existed."_

I felt like I was being unwillingly dragged down by my own conscience and I couldn't bear it any more. I fell out of the bathtub and started to sob uncontrollably. I felt myself start to go into hysterics and I curled up into a ball on the bathroom floor letting the current take me.

**Charlie POV**

I was downstairs reading the paper when I heard a crash in the upstairs bathroom.

_What the... Oh no, Bella!_

Next thing I knew I was running up the stairs and throwing open the bathroom door. I found her there curled up in the fetal position, bare-naked on the wooden floor. Her eyes wide and her chest heaving as her sobs raked through her tiny frame. My initial embarrassment was immediately overcome by my need to comfort her. I grabbed her bathrobe and threw it around her pulling her into my arms. I just embraced her, rocking her back and forth all the while whispering into her ear,

"It's going to be okay baby. Don't worry. I promise it's going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry dad. I don't want you to be sad. I'm so sorry." Her words just tumbled out in a blur.

"Don't apologize Bells. It's okay to cry. Just let it all out."

She did cry and it felt like all of the pent up sadness flowed out of her like a restless torrent that had been raging to break free. I knew that it wouldn't erase the pain but that it would release some of the pressure that she had been harboring.

_This is almost like her mother leaving me all over again…_

She finally calmed down a bit and looked into my eyes. There was a deep and penetrating sadness there that I didn't want to see and I knew that I had to do better for her. She didn't deserve to go through this. She was much too young.

"I love you Bells. I hope you know that. I will never leave you. I'll be here whenever you need me. I need you to know that."

"I know dad. I really do and I love you too, very much."

She gave me the most heartfelt hug that she could muster and suddenly I felt the tears fall down my face.

"I'll let you get dressed and then you can come down for breakfast."

I gave her one last reassuring squeeze and got up to go downstairs. I had never been good with the emotional part of our relationship but it didn't take a genius to realize the pain that she had been suffering. Dear God it hurt me to see her that way.

_That Edward Cullen better hope that I never run into him because he is going to be in a world of pain. I will never forgive him for what he did to Isabella, never. _

You would have thought that he had died the way she was taking things. God knows I was happy that she had finally started to cry. They always say that acceptance is the first step to recovery.

When we first found her in the woods I was so worried that she had gotten hurt but in the following months that ensued I realized that it was worse, much worse, than any physical injury that she could have acquired. She was broken. I could see it in her lifeless eyes whenever she would look at me, like she had lost the will to live. It killed me to have to look at her because she never really looked at me. Her expression was always vacant and I feared that nothing would be able to save her. I felt so utterly helpless. There was nothing that I could do to for her except stay by her bed and cry. All the while I begged God to please save her from herself. It seemed like He had finally heard my prayers. Today was the first day that she had gotten up on her own and maybe she would even venture to come down for breakfast as well.

_She just needs some distractions. Yeah, something to keep her occupied and keep her mind off things_. _Maybe I'll ask her if she wants to go fishing with me. It's been such a long time since we've gone together. Maybe she'll like it now._

Suddenly, I heard something outside on the porch.

_What was that?_

I walked to the front door and opened it. I briefly saw a flash of red but then nothing. I walked around outside but there wasn't anything to be found.

_Hmm, now I'm losing it._

I turned around and walked back inside.

**Victoria POV**

_This couldn't have worked out better than if I had planned it myself! Hahahahaha, stupid boy._

I knew there was something wrong with those damn Cullens when they started going on about their "different" way of life. Ranting about how we could co-exist and didn't need to be the monsters that people believed us to be.

_What a bunch of pussies. How they caught my James was beyond me. We are the top of the food chain and everything else is just dinner. What do I care what those weak humans think of me? Of course they should be scared! I'm superior to them in every way! _

Then that stupid son of theirs had to go all self-sacrificing and leave his stupid mortal behind. Any idiot could have predicted what this would lead to and there she was wallowing in her own pain. I'll admit that she was taking it harder than I would have expected from a human but she deserved to suffer after what her precious family did to me. When I knew that they were leaving and that they were leaving their precious Bella behind I knew I would have my revenge, even if it wasn't the revenge that I had originally planned on.

Up until now I had contented myself sneaking into her room and laughing at the obvious pain she was in. There had been no reason for me to do anything because Edward had taken care of that. So, every day I came and I watched the show and at night I would listen to her scream from the nightmares that would overcome her.

_Hmmm, music to my ears._

I wasn't always this sadistic. For a long time I had been traveling with James and Laurent trying to find places to live from and content with the life I was living. James had been an excellent tracker and we never ran into any trouble. That is until we met the Cullens. I never understood why James was so bent on killing Bella. I just assumed that he wanted the challenge and seeing how everything usually proved ridiculously easy for him I didn't blame him. But everyone's luck runs out sometime and this proved true that fateful day in Phoenix. I knew, even before I knew, what had happened. Being mates for as long as I could remember we had established a bond that forever tied us together and as he died I died as well. Now the only thing that mattered was dealing that pain to the ones that had caused it.

I watched her now through her window as she finished getting ready. For some reason she had decided to snap out of her comatose state but that didn't matter. If she thought the worst was over she was wrong, dead wrong. What I had planned for her wasn't going to be pretty.

**Bella POV**

_What do I do now?_

I sat there on my bed staring out of my window into the cloudy sky. The weather at least reflected my mood and for once I was glad that the sun wasn't shining down on Forks. I didn't want to have to pretend to be happy about the weather and I counted it as a blessing. I decided that I should probably make my way downstairs. I felt horrible for what I had put Charlie through this morning and decided that I would make an extra effort to be normal.

I walked into the kitchen and found Charlie reading the newspaper.

"Good morning."

I reached over and kissed him on the cheek. I decided that maybe if I pretended like nothing had happened we could just put it all behind us. He gave me a quizzical look and then decided to play along.

"Good morning Bells." He smiled.

I got out a bowl and cereal and sat down across from him.

"You know Bells; I was thinking that maybe you'd like to come out fishing with me today. It's been such a long time since we've gone out together and the weather is pretty ideal at the moment. What do you think?"

I thought about it for a moment. There was nothing wrong with it. I had never particularly enjoyed fishing but then there wouldn't be anything to remind me of anything I didn't want to be reminded of…it had been a long time since we had been out together.

"Sure dad. I would love to. When do you want to leave?"

The look of relief that spread across his face was obvious and I felt a slight twinge of guilt because of it.

"We could leave right now if that's okay? They usually bite earlier in the day."

"That sounds great. Just let me finish eating and then I'll go change."

"Fine, you do that and I'll go get everything else ready."

With that he got up and headed out to pack the fishing gear and I was left alone. For some reason I wasn't completely happy with my decision to go but I brushed it aside as a desire to continue to hide in my room and I couldn't do that anymore.

_Fake it 'til you make it_.

I was going to change no matter how much I was hurting inside and with that I got up to go change in to something more appropriate. By the time I came downstairs Charlie was already rearing to go. Apparently the prospect of going out with me after so long was making him really happy and for a brief moment I wasn't as sad. Since my truck was the most ideal to lug his boat and the fishing gear I told him that he could drive. I had no idea where we were going and I didn't really feel like being behind the wheel anyway. We drove in silence the majority of the way with Charlie occasionally going on about previous fishing trips with Billy and Harry and the going-on around town. I was grateful that he didn't really expect me to keep on with the conversation and I just sat there listening to his voice. I finally began to appreciate how much he cared for me and the love that somehow I had always known existed between us. I leaned over and hugged him and then stared into his eyes, wide with surprise.

"I love you Dad."

He smiled. "I love you too Bells. We should be coming up on the trail now any minute."

We were going up this small vaguely familiar back road when all of a sudden, it all happened so quickly, I saw this huge tree falling down onto the road ahead of us. Charlie swerved right and the glass of the front windshield shattered everywhere. I threw up my arms to protect my face and a scream escaped my lips. Then everything went black.

I didn't know how long I had blacked out but it couldn't have been long. The engine was still steaming from the impact and I was aware of a sharp pain above my chest. The seat belt had broken my clavicle during the collision. I looked over to the driver side and gasped in horror.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening! _

"Dad?! Dad?! Charlie, wake up!"

His head was resting in an awkward position and I knew then what must have happened. He had swerved the truck around so that he would take most of the impact and in doing so had snapped his neck and saved my life.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

Just like that the only reason for me to go on living was gone. Taken and I would never see my father again. I lost it. I started to pound on his chest with my fists, willing him to wake up.

"Please Daddy, please. Don't leave me. You promised! You said you wouldn't leave me. Please not you too! I'll be better I promise. I won't ever hurt you again, I swear!"

I knew it was pointless, knew that nothing I could say or do would ever bring him back. Just like I knew that nothing I ever did would ever bring Edward back. I was alone, completely and utterly alone. I sat back with my eyes closed and cried, wishing that I had been lucky enough to have shared the same fate and cursing the fact that I was still alive.

_Why am I still alive?!_

Then, almost in answer I heard the laughing again, the same laughter that had mocked me the past few months. But this laughter wasn't in my head…it was too real and with that I opened my eyes and looked into two bitter, crimson eyes.

**Okay, so that's it for now. Please review and let me know if it's any good and if I should continue it...or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Victoria POV**

She stared at me, comprehension dawning on her tear streaked face.

"You!" She whispered.

"Yes, me." I answered and then I laughed again. "You know I wasn't really planning on it turning out this way, but I guess it's for the best. At least this way you didn't have to watch your dear, father suffer."

"What do you mean?'

"Well, I was planning on killing him anyway to get to you. I very well couldn't have him getting in the way. I only meant to stop you and I had no idea that he was going to do what he did."

I walked over then and examined him.

"Hmm, seems like he broke his neck. I keep forgetting how disgustingly weak you humans are."

"Don't you touch him!"

"Relax Bella. He's dead and I prefer my prey to be fully aware when I suck them dry."

I noticed the brief moment of fear that registered in her eyes but then she annoyingly seemed to harden.

"So, you're here to kill me then? I can't say I'm surprised after what happened to James. I mean it must have been really hard to know that he was torn, painfully into shreds and there was nothing that you could do about it."

"Shut up!" I screamed.

_Who did she think she was talking to me like that…about Him?!_

"Why don't you do it for me? That's what you are here for isn't it? To do what he _failed_ to do?

She was bating me I could tell. She thought that everything she cared about had abandoned her and she clearly wanted to die but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"That's what I had originally planned to do I won't lie. But after they left you I realized that just killing you wouldn't really do anything. No, that wouldn't do anything at all. A bit too easy don't you think?"

Finally, I saw the reaction I was going for. Finally, she would understand what real suffering was all about and Edward would realize that dying wasn't the worst thing that could happen to his precious little Bella.

**Bella POV**

My mind was racing. What did she mean? She just stood there waiting for me to figure it out. She wasn't planning on killing me so that meant she probably meant to torture me somehow or use me to get to Edward. Well, I wasn't just going to sit here and make it easy for her. I ripped off the seat belt and tore off into the woods painfully aware of my bruised and battered body.

"Where are you going Bella? You know you can't run from me!"

I heard her laughing behind me but I didn't care. I had to try. I felt the branches of the trees whipping me across the face, lashing out and I felt the blood trickling down from my wounds. I kept tripping over stray rocks and branches willing myself to keep running. I could no longer hear her behind me but I knew she had to be somewhere close by. She was only trying to lull me into a false sense of security.

_What am I going to do? Where am I going? I have nowhere to run to…_

I was beginning to feel desperate when I broke through a clearing and gasped. I finally realized why the trail had seemed so familiar, the meadow. I stopped short and chocked back a sob.

"Well, well, well. Look where you ended up. Brings back memories doesn't it?" There was a malicious smile spreading across her face.

I sunk into the ground, willing it all to go way.

"He hurt you didn't he?" She breathed into my ear. "You're going to thank me Bella. I'm going to give you what you've always wanted. What he wouldn't give you. A way to pay him back for all the pain he ever caused you. You may be mad at me now but you'll soon come to see it my way. If he hadn't left you, you wouldn't have had to have gone through all this pain. If he hadn't left you Charlie wouldn't be dead."

I let her words sink in. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to believe her but still…

_Isn't he the reason all of this was happening to me? Didn't he promise me everything and then left me with nothing? My chosen family, my best friend, and now Charlie all gone because I wasn't good enough for him?_ _No. I can't think that way she's just trying to use me._

"Just kill me. I don't care about any of that anymore."

"Oh, Bella it won't be that easy let me assure you."

And with that I blacked out for the second time that day.

**Victoria POV**

_She is annoyingly frustrating, even for a human. _

I would have to work harder to convince her if I wanted my revenge to unfold according to plan. She would have to believe that Edward was the reason for her pain if she was going to destroy him for me because that was exactly what I was planning for her to do.

_I have to make her believe that he was the reason for everything that she had lost._

I had to knock her out to keep her from struggling. It was imperative that I get her out of the open in order to proceed with her transformation. I had never converted a human before since I had never had the desire to do it.

_What for? I was perfectly fine with James. I didn't need another vampire hanging around especially after Laurent joined our coven. The coward, he tucked his tail and ran away after we met the Cullens. I sincerely hoped he was dead somewhere._

But things were different now and James was gone but not before giving me what I needed to know. He had bitten her of that much I was sure but here she was as human as could be and no idea as to the why. Shortly after their return from Phoenix I staked out the Cullen's home listening to their conversations. I was thoroughly frustrated the majority of the time because of Edward's stupid power but in the end his failure to keep his temper is what did him in. Apparently, the topic of Bella's mortality was a common source of discord between Edward and his family. He was under the delusion that taking away her humanity would be somehow cruel.

_As if. Who wouldn't jump at the chance to leave that weak existence? _

He liked to whine about how he didn't want to take her soul and then he couldn't imagine taking away her life when she had soo much to live for not to mention the possibility that she might not be the same after her transformation. What if she didn't love him anymore? What if she became the monster that he was always trying to fight? He would never forgive himself.

_Whaa, Whaa, Whaa. Well, Edward you pretty much sealed her fate the moment you walked away from her._

I finally made it to our destination, the Cullen residence. How ironic that this would be her final resting place…as a human anyway. I knew they had a basement and it would work nicely for what was going to come next. I made my way down the stone steps mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do. I had to make sure I didn't kill her so I had just fed and I was hoping that my senses wouldn't over take me. I was planning on biting her and then locking her inside. I didn't need to be around for it and hell knows I wasn't going to hold her hand through it. I laid her down and contemplated my next move. Her neck seemed the most logical place to make entry from so I leaned over and bit down.

**Bella POV**

My eyes snapped open as I felt her razor sharp teeth tear though the muscle in my neck. I let out a terrified scream and then tried to struggle against the death grip that she was holding me in. I could feel her breathing on me, a low growl building in her throat, as she injected her venom. It was beyond painful and I couldn't see through the tears that were welling up in my eyes. Then suddenly she released me and ran from the room, slamming the door behind her and bolting the lock. I was left in complete darkness with no earthly idea of where I was being held and then suddenly I felt it. There was an instant burning that starting crawling through my neck and down my chest working its way down my body. I was on fire, every bit of me searing as the blood began to boil within my veins. I collapsed and started clawing at my neck and chest, my spine arching from the agony that was enveloping me. I couldn't think for the screams in my head and the haze of red clouding my vision. I started thrashing on the floor only to realize that the blood curdling screams that I was hearing were coming from me. The cement floor that I had previously thought cold could afford me no comfort from the blistering fire that I was being subjected to. I felt like I was being ripped from my body and somehow still unable to escape the inescapable torture that threatened to leave me insane.

"Please, please make it stop!" I begged to whoever could hear me.

But I was alone. No one would come and I would soon become what she wanted me to be and what I had always feared. I started to convulse and flipped over on my side as I began to vomit the full content of my stomach. I thought I would choke on my own vomit as the bile filled my throat. It seemed as if my body was working to expel all the toxins and final remains of my human form. It was getting unbearable to the point that I was incoherent even to myself. All I could feel was the agony as the venom burned to reshape my internal organs. I had no idea how long this had been going on. I just want to disappear and leave it all behind. I felt my heart struggling to stay alive, pumping soo hard I thought it would burst and then I felt it slowly being taken under. Its laborious struggle to stay alive slowly ending, stuttering, and then suddenly it stopped, my lungs gave out and I knew no more.

**Alice POV**

I gasped in horror as I watched what was about to happen.

_Charlie dead…Victoria…Bella a vampire…Soo much pain._

I had known that leaving Forks was a terrible idea but Edward had convinced us all that it was for the best. He had made me promise to leave her alone and not to check up on her, that she needed to be free to live her own life without our interference. But today everything would change. I was getting ready to go do some shopping when I was bombarded by the vision of what was about to happen. Jasper was immediately by my side as I stood there rigid from what I had just seen.

"Alice? Alice! What's wrong?" His concerned expression quickly brought me back to the present. He was experiencing the same horror that I was feeling except he didn't understand why. I started to feel the waves of calm that he was emanating towards me.

"Oh Jasper, its Bella and something terrible is going to happen!"

His expression was suddenly distressed. "What do you mean? What did you see? What's happening to her?"

"I have to talk to Edward!" and with that I ran from the room.

**Edward POV**

It had been months since we had left Forks and I still remembered it like it was yesterday. The pain that I was constantly inflicting on myself, by constantly recalling the look in her eyes when I told her that she was no good for me, was still there. I punched the wall.

_How could she have believed me?!_

And yet it was there in her eyes. I could tell that she believed every word I was saying. Believed that she wasn't good enough for me like it wasn't painfully obvious that _I_ was the one that didn't deserve _her_! But I had to do it. She deserved better. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her because of me. This way she could move on with her life and find someone that she could truly share her life with, someone that didn't have to constantly worry about hurting her or inadvertently killing her.

_But what about me?_

My every waking moment was haunted by her face. I longed to touch her, to embrace her, to feel the erratic palpitations of her heart as I leaned in to kiss her. There would never be another for me but I couldn't give in to my longing. I had to do this for her or risk destroying her chance at real happiness.

_No. I'll stay here like I said I would._

It was an ideal location in the back mountains of North Carolina. There was plenty of dense forest to get lost in and the wildlife was plentiful. Were it not for the pain that I was living in I might have appreciated the beautiful array of colors of the surrounding foliage. But as it was all I could do was stare vacantly out the window. I was living by myself in a little cabin secluded from the world around me. I was utterly useless and couldn't bear to be around the rest of my family. Their sad faces and constant worrying was hard to block out of my mind so I had decided to move out. It was late spring and getting to be not so cold in the mountains. Carlisle was working in a little clinic near Chimney Rock and at Esme's request they were living not too far away from where I was. She couldn't bear to have me far and I was unwilling to cause her any unnecessary pain. They all used to come visit me at first but slowly they stopped coming except Esme and occasionally Carlisle. It just got to be too much but I didn't blame them. Jasper couldn't even come anywhere in the surrounding area. He alone actually felt what I was going through.

_I just wish I could see her even for a moment._

I thought I would lose it again from the pain that threatened to overtake me. Then I looked out the window again and felt my breath catch. There in the window staring back at me was Bella but not the Bella I remembered. No, this Bella was more breathtaking than the one I had committed to memory and I saw pain etched across her beautiful face. Then I noticed her eyes black as night and as I reached out to go to her she disappeared from my sight.

**Bella POV**

I awoke with a massive headache and I clasped my heads to my skull.

_This must be what it's like to have a hangover._

It was still dark in the room but things were different now. For one I could see, not like one could see in the light but I wasn't blind to the darkness any more and I could sense everything around me. I made to get up and realized that I was already standing.

_Whoa, how did I do that?_

Suddenly, I noticed that Victoria was standing in the doorway.

"Up already are we? Feeling any different?"

She laughed knowing full well what I had become.

"Are you ready to feed yet? You must be parched from your transformation. Why don't you come up and we'll go hunting?" a gleam flashing across her crimson eyes.

I made to respond and realized, to my complete horror that I couldn't speak. I clutched my throat mouthing in distress but no sound escaped my lips. I started to panic and fell backwards into the wall. She looked at me, amusement playing across her face.

"Don't panic and stop grabbing at your throat, you'll only make it worse. You've destroyed your voice box."

Her words slammed me back into the wall.

_I destroyed my voice box?_

I really started to panic then thinking that I would never have the use of my voice again.

"I said stop that!" and she started to walk towards me.

_No! Stay away from me!_

I started to back away into a corner when a puzzled expression came across her startled face.

"Bella? Stop playing around!" she started to sniff the air and looked around as if she was searching for something.

Bewildered I look down at my hands and gasped. I couldn't see myself anymore!

_What the…?_

Then I looked up and saw her staring at the place where I should have been comprehension dawning on her face. She smiled and started moving towards me once again with her arms stretched out.

She was going to find me and she was blocking the only way out. I closed my eyes and thought of the only thing that always came to my mind.

_Edward._

I disappeared.

**Bwah, ha, ha. I take it you guys can put two and two together and know what happened. So, let me know what you think and review please :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Victoria POV**

I heard her stirring downstairs and knew that her transformation was complete. Three days of pleading and high-pitched screaming. I thought I was going to go insane if I had to go through another day of it. I had felt a bit of empathy for what the girl was going through having been reminded of my own transformation during the past few days but the feeling didn't last long. I had, had to run out of the room after I bit her to keep from losing control and killing her. Finally, all I could sense was the remainder of her blood that was slowly drying up, the last remnants of her human state.

_She must be ready to feed now._

I could just imagine the insatiable state that she would be in. I would make sure that humans were on the menu. None of that pathetic tofu diet the Cullens would have undoubtedly subjected her to.

_She'll be the exact opposite of those damn Cullens when I'm through with her._

I made my way down the stairs to the basement. It was dark but I knew the darkness wouldn't bother her now. I cautiously opened the door and peered in not fully knowing what I was about to encounter. Newborn vampires were usually filled with an uncontrollable rage and I didn't want to get into it with her if I could avoid it. She was just waking up when she saw me.

"Up already are we? Feeling any different?" I laughed knowing full well the answer I would receive. "Are you ready to feed yet? You must be parched from your transformation. Why don't you come up and we'll go hunting?"

She looked like she was going to respond and then I saw the horror that spread across her surprised face. She clutched at her throat wordlessly mouthing as she started to panic and pitched backwards into the wall.

_Oh damn, I forgot about that._

"Don't panic and stop grabbing at your throat, you'll only make it worse. You've destroyed your voice box."

She slammed back into the wall.

She really started to panic then and started to claw at her throat as if she could force the sound out.

"I said stop that!" and I started to walk towards her.

Half way across the room I stopped, rooted to the floor.

_What in the world?!_

Just like that she had disappeared into thin air but I could still feel the vibrations from her trembling body.

_What do you know, she's invisible…hmm. _

"Bella? Stop playing around!" I started to sniff the air searching and then I heard her gasp.

Now, that was something that I hadn't expected. How interesting. I had been wondering if she would acquire any hidden powers with her transformation but this was better than anything I could have imagined. Yes, this would prove quite useful. I smiled and started moving towards her once again with my arms outstretched. I knew she was there, even if I couldn't see her. I lunged at the corner but there was nothing there. I stared bewildered. This time I could definitely tell that I was the only one left in the room.

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes only to find that I was no longer in the darkened room and that Victoria was no where in sight. I was standing outside but it was nowhere that I had ever been before. There seemed to be a dense maze of wilderness and by the look of it I was somewhere up on a mountain.

_Where the heck am I?! I couldn't have gone that far. Am I dreaming?_

I realized that I had stopped breathing and immediately let the cool air start to circulate through my dead lungs. Totally unnecessary, I knew, but old habits die hard. As I stood there chuckling to myself I suddenly realized that I wasn't by myself. I froze finally noticing the scent that the passing breeze had just carried. I whipped around and found myself staring into the window of a small cabin.

_Edward_?!

I saw him there bent over heaving through dry sobs. I could see the emotional anguish that he was going through but I didn't understand why. Wasn't he supposed to be out distracting himself? Hadn't he left me to find something better? Yet here he was alone in the middle of nowhere apparently lost in some unknown sorrow…I started as I realized that without meaning to I had walked up to the window. My heart was aching and I wanted to comfort him but I knew that I wasn't the one he wanted. I wasn't any good for him he had told me and seeing me would only make it worse.

_Why am I here? Why would I come here if there is nothing here for me? _

But I was grateful because at least I had gotten my wish to see him one last time. Then suddenly he looked up at me. I saw his breath catch as he took in what he was seeing. I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes as they widened in surprise.

_Oh no! He's mad that I'm here! What am I going to do? I'll die if he tells me he doesn't want me again! No, I can't go through that again!_

Then slowly he got up and started to walk towards the window. I panicked and stumbled backwards and then I noticed the same confused expression that Victoria had, had. I looked down only to see the ground around me but I didn't have time to worry about that. If he couldn't see me then this was the perfect time to get away so I turned around and ran into the woods out of sight.

**Edward POV**

_I don't understand…what the hell just happened?! Am I going crazy?_

I knew what I had just seen but was it possible? I had been imagining seeing her for so long that maybe my mind had somehow projected her, but how? And stranger still, that wasn't really the Bella that I remembered. No, there were many similarities, to be sure, but this Bella had deliberate changes and her eyes…

_A vampire?_

No, I was imagining things. Bella was not a vampire. No, when I left her she was very much a human. Then what had I just seen? Suddenly, there was someone pounding on my front door.

_Alice? What is she doing here?_

"Edward? Edward? Open up!"

Odd, she hadn't come to see me in days but the distress in her voice was evident. Maybe something had happened to someone in the family? I rushed to open the door. She looked helpless and her eyes were pleading.

"Alice, what's wro-

"Oh Edward, it's Bella!"

All of a sudden I was being attacked by a raging stream of memories. I clasped my hands to my temples as the flashes of Alice's vision streamed, unbidden, into my conscience. I was living it and I fell to my knees as I saw the nightmare that Bella had been living. I was in agony as I saw Charlie die and Victoria bite Bella only to leave her alone to suffer, Bella transforming and then disappearing. Then just like that the vision changed to Bella staring at me through the window. I looked up at Alice heaving from the emotional drain and strain that my mind had just gone through.

_This is too much. I don't understand. It had all been for nothing!_

"Edward, what are we going to do?"

I looked up at Alice at a loss for words.

"Bella…she really was just here?" I asked meekly.

"That's what I don't understand, Edward! This all definitely happened in Forks but then it was just like she disappeared! Then out of the blue I see her standing outside of your window and now I can't see her at all!"

"What do you mean you can't see her?"

I didn't understand anything that she was saying. How could Bella just disappear? How could she be in Forks one second and in the back woods of North Carolina the next? It didn't make any sense and now Alice couldn't find her at all?

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I've been trying to follow her but I can't _see_ her since she disappeared from your window! She could be anywhere!"

I just sat there remembering the look on her face before she had vanished. I could remember the pain etched across her beautiful features. The pain that I had caused her…

"Edward? Did you hear me? We have to find her!"

"You didn't see her face, Alice. You didn't see the pain that was written all over her face."

"Well, that's why we have to find her! We have to help her!"

"She ran from me, Alice! She saw me and she ran away. She blames me for what happened to her and I don't blame her. I don't think I can ever look her in the face."

Then quite unexpectedly Alice slapped me across the face. I looked up at her stunned.

"Don't you dare sit there and feel sorry for yourself! What you did might have been stupid but you had the right intentions or else I would never have agreed with it! I should have been watching her but what's done is done! _You_ didn't do this to her Victoria did and may I remind you that we don't even know why Victoria did it. For all we know Victoria wants something with Bella and _we_ have to find her before _she_ does!"

She was right. How could I have been so blind? But what I had failed to do before I would never fail to do again. We needed to find her. Had she fed yet? The implications of what might happen were she to encounter humans was unthinkable. She would never forgive herself just as I would never forgive myself for what I had done to her.

"Right, we need to talk to Carlisle and we need to gather the rest of the coven. It will take all of us to find her and we don't even know where she might be."

We ran from the cabin towards the neighboring town. I told Alice to gather the others while I went to go get Carlisle and that we would regroup at the house. Time was of the essence. I didn't want to think of Bella alone dealing with everything that she had just gone through.

_Dear God, what have I done?_

**Victoria POV**

_Did she just actually disappear?_

I thought I knew that she was invisible but now it was obvious that she was nowhere near the vicinity.

_Amazing…_

I had obviously, seriously, underestimated her. I wondered if the stupid girl was even aware of how powerful she had become. Teleportation…invisibility…there were no known accounts of those powers.

_What to do? What to do?_

I needed help…of that much I was certain. There was no way that I would be able to find her myself let alone capture her.

_The Volturi could do it._

But how would I manage to ask them without them killing me first? They still hadn't forgiven me for running away with James and now James was dead.

_Aro…he'd help._

Aro was always searching for new talent and maybe if I helped him to capture Bella they would allow me entry back into the fold.

_It could work and with their help dealing with the Cullens would prove only too easy._

**Edward POV**

I ran faster than I should have so close to a populated area but I had to find Carlisle. He would know what to do. Thankfully, I saw him heading out of the clinic towards his car.

"Carlisle!"

He turned to look at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"Edward, what are you doing out here?"

"There's no time. Get in the car; we have to meet the others."

I guess he could sense my urgency because he climbed in without question and we started speeding towards the house. His voice had assumed its authoritative tone.

"Edward, what has happened?"

I shook my head. I didn't think that I would be able to get through recounting everything again.

"Alice will explain everything."

We pulled into the drive way and rushed inside. I was immediately ambushed with everyone's questions.

_Edward, honey, what's happened?_

_There had better be a good reason for this I was just getting ready to go to the spa!_

_I was just in the middle of watching a very big game, you know._

_Why won't Alice tell me what's bothering her?_

I closed my eyes and tried to block out all of their thoughts. Then Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"Alice, please explain what is going on."

She gave me a puzzled look, clearly not understanding why I hadn't filled in Carlisle. I gave her a pleading look and a look of understanding came over her as she nodded and began to explain what had happened. I cringed as everyone's face went from shock, to disbelief, to intense horror. Alice finished and everyone just sat there stunned into silence.

Esme was the first to speak and I was sure that if she could have cried tears would have been falling down her face.

"My poor Bella, Carlisle we must find her. She's all alone with no one to help her through all of this. I can't imagine the pain she must be suffering."

Carlisle rushed over to comfort her. "Of course Esme, we'll find her don't worry."

Emmett stood up a wild rage behind his eyes. "And then we'll find Victoria and I'll rip her into shreds for what she did to poor Bella!"

Alice was sitting on the couch being held by Jasper. The ordeal of having to relive her vision taking its toll on her and I knew how she felt. I was overcome by the grief of what my love had suffered because of my lack of foresight and I sank to the floor. Immediately waves of serenity started to make their way throughout the room and I breathed a little easier.

Carlisle spoke. "Alice, you said that you were unable to see Bella during certain periods?"

"Yes, at times I can see her quite plainly and then at other times it's almost as if she doesn't exist."

He started to pace around the living room and I listened to his thought process.

_There but then not there. In Forks and then here…I guess it's a definite possibility. Just because it's never been heard of doesn't mean that it can't or that it hasn't already but how do we find her then? It seems that she is only visible when she chooses to be…well that would explain why Alice can't see her…hmmm._

I was starting to get frustrated from the lack of actual information that I was getting from Carlisle. I never really understood the way he processed things so I decided to just ask.

"What do you think it means then?"

He looked at me then, his eyes coming back into focus.

"I think she has the ability to teleport. That would explain why she was in Forks and then suddenly here. Though I don't understand how she ended up here because usually, in theory, you have to know where you are going in order to go there."

He paused to think again.

"My only assumption, being from the revealed events, is that she had been focusing on you, Edward, and she ended up going to where you were regardless of the fact the she had never physically been here. It's quite fascinating actually."

_She wanted to see me?_

The thought lifted me somehow at the idea that maybe she did still love me, but that still didn't explain why she had run from me.

"You mean she can disappear and re-appear like that blue guy from X-MEN? That's awesome!" Emmett said the excitement evident on his huge grin.

Leave it to Emmett to think of something like that at a time like this but we couldn't help but grin at the idea.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean but that doesn't explain the prolonged absence of her presence which also makes me believe that she has a way to mask her whereabouts, to become invisible to put it bluntly."

Invisibility? Teleportation? Was he serious? But then again the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

"Edward, when she saw you how did she seem? Afraid?"

"She looked mostly hurt and I guess she was a little afraid…why?"

"Well, I think that she wasn't aware of what she had done. If you remember, when you first turn, your powers are only manifest in times of high emotion. My only guess is that she was trying to escape from Victoria and you were the first thing that came to mind. Then when she saw you she was confused and afraid of what you might do given the nature of our departure."

What little hope I had gained was lost. It all made sense now. What a mess I had made. She still thought I wanted nothing to do with her. I had left her to this horror. It hurt me to think that she had needed my help and had run away because she thought I wouldn't care. Now she was alone somewhere, tortured. I started to cry.

Esme was instantly by my side holding me in her arms. "We'll find her Edward. Deep down she knows that you still love her and we know that you have always loved her."

Carlisle spoke then, "We won't be able to find her until she releases her cloak. I think she still can't control her powers fully so there is still a possibility that she may be somewhere near by."

Suddenly, Alice went rigid and a moment from her vision flashed across my eyes. Bella was at the edge of some lake I had never seen before. Alice started to describe what she had seen when Jasper spoke up.

"I've seen that place before!"

"Yeah, it's that place where all those black bears hang out!" Emmett barked out.

"Is it far from here?" I questioned

"No, it's about a good 10 to 15 minute run depending who's running it." Emmett winked.

"We should leave now before we lose her trail then." Carlisle ordered

So we all took off with Emmett and Jasper in the lead. Thoughts were racing through my head.

_What if she doesn't forgive me?_

**Bella POV**

I didn't know how far I had run but I found myself at the edge of a wide lake surrounded by a grove of trees. I kneeled over the water's edge and looked down curious as to what my reflection would be like. At first I saw nothing.

_Do vampires even have reflections?_

Then suddenly I appeared on the water's smooth surface. I gasped. The contrast between the girl I had last seen in the mirror and the woman that I now saw on the water was astounding. I placed my hands on my cheeks and outlined my features. Gone was the roundness that had still signaled my youth. My face was now smooth and angled, though still heart-shaped. My skin was as pale as alabaster and it emitted a faint glow like that of moonlight. My hair was richer, fuller and had a deeper shade of brown. It had a sheen that I had never previously obtained with even more volume and when I shook my head it swayed gracefully from side to side. I stood stunned and realized for the first time what I was wearing. My bra and underwear were still intact though they didn't quite fit me right anymore. It was as if my normal rate of human transformation had been sped up and improved upon. I was more filled out in the breast and my curves were more defined. I followed the long line of my leg and admired my new muscle definition. Every wound and scar had been erased and all that was left was my new smooth exterior. I was a woman in every physical sense of the word.

_Beautiful_.

It had never been a word that I would have used to describe myself but there was no other way to describe what I was seeing. The rest of my clothes had been ripped and torn during my transformation but I wasn't too concerned. I just gazed into the midnight reflection of my eyes.

A faint breeze played across my face and I saw my eyes flash crimson. Across the lake I saw a group of black bears coming to the water's edge. The hunger, I had evaded earlier, was now back in full force taking over all of my senses. The blood lust coursed through my veins as the thirst pained my parched throat. I don't know how it happened but all of a sudden I was on the other side of the lake attached to the leading male. I quickly snapped its neck and ripped off the layer of fur separating me from its flowing blood. I sank my teeth into its warm neck and began to drink in the wonderful, life giving nectar. I could feel the pain in my throat slowly start to ease when I was suddenly ripped from my meal. It all happened so quickly and all of a sudden I was surrounded by the bloodless carcasses of all three bears.

**Edward POV**

We hadn't been running long when I picked up the familiar scent. It still called to me stronger than ever but differently somehow. I was overcome by the need to be near her and I tore away from the rest of the group. I was by far the faster runner and soon I was leading a little ahead of the group. Suddenly I stopped at the edge of the forest. There she was standing at the water's edge staring at her reflection. She was more beautiful than I could have even imagined. I didn't think it was possible but here she was more perfect than the perfect I had left her as. I was frozen to my spot unable to will myself towards her as the doubt began to resurface. I became aware as the rest of my family appeared around me waiting to see what she would do. Abruptly, we saw her go rigid and drop into a lunge. I looked across the wide expanse of the lake and saw a group of three bears appearing at the water's edge. By the time I looked back at Bella she was gone.

"Whoa."

I turned around and looked at Emmett who was pointing across the lake and gasped.

Bella was attached to the male having already broken its neck.

"Well, that confirms that theory." Carlisle added

I watched as Bella violently fed.

"Was I that bad?" Rosalie asked

We watched as one of the females reared up and ripped Bella off of the male. I growled ready to go to her aid but Carlisle held me back.

"No Edward, this she has to do on her own. You can't j-

But he never finished his sentence as we watched Bella raise her hand and felt our mouths drop as we watched both of the females drop instantly right where they had been standing.

**Oooo, exciting! What exactly is Bella anyways? Some serious reviews are in order if this story is to continue. I don't know if anyone is actually reading this much less enjoying it so plz review! Thanks ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV **

_What did I do? Screw that, how did I-_

I looked down at myself to discover that I was covered in dirt and fur. Not to mention that I had blood smeared all down my front and all over my skin. I felt sick…no I was going to be sick. I keeled over and started to dry heave but I knew it wouldn't make any difference. It wasn't like I had actually eaten anything. I might have just binged but there was definitely nothing to purge. Why was I reacting like this? It's not like I didn't know that this would happen eventually. Hadn't I been in the company of several vampires?

_Get a grip on yourself Bella. They were only bears. At least they weren't human._

That last thought comforted me. I didn't know what I would have done had I massacred a group of innocent humans. But I guess the presence of bears should have assured me that no sane human would be around. Looks like for now I was alone with the mess I had created. Then I heard them. Had I said alone? Well, now I could plainly hear voices but I didn't smell blood so they obviously weren't human. All I could hear was whispering. They weren't close enough for me to distinguish anything and then I saw them across the lake.

_Oh dear God, no. Not them, anybody but them. _

I looked down at myself ashamed of my appearance and then I looked around at what I had done.

_Did they see what I did? No, I don't want them to see me like this!_

I looked, horrified, as they jumped into the lake swimming towards me.

_No! What are they doing? They can't see me like this!_

Fear started to grip me as I saw them swim closer. In a matter of minutes they will have crossed and I'm going to have to face them barely dressed and covered in blood.

_What am I going to do? Edward will out run me. They're probably mad that I was hunting here. What if I accidentally exposed them?_

Sure enough Edward was making his way up the bank. He would see me in couple of seconds. I backed into a tree and held my breath. Everyone else had made it up as well.

"Hey, where did she go?" Emmett barked.

I looked down and saw the ground again.

Carlisle spoke, "Alice can you see her?"

"No, I can't see her anywhere."

I stood there stunned.

_Alice can't see me?_

I looked at all of them standing a few yards away from me none of them seeming to sense me anywhere in the vicinity.

_I'm invisible…_

I suddenly caught the air I had let out as the realization hit me and I saw Carlisle look in my direction.

"She must have seen us coming and took off. She needs some time. Hopefully she knows that she can come to us if she needs help."

I could've sworn for a moment that he had been talking straight to me but he didn't seem to know that I was there as he turned toward Edward.

_Edward…_

I couldn't read the expression on his face as he stared at the three bears. Maybe he was disgusted with what he had seen. Alice and Esme seemed to be really sad at the fact that I had disappeared and even Rosalie seemed a bit under the weather. Emmett on the other hand seemed to be on another wavelength all together.

"Did you see how she took those bears down? It was freakn' amazing! I've never seen anything like that!

I almost smiled at his enthusiasm and I felt a pang of pain in my chest. I missed them so much and it hurt me that I couldn't be with them. But how could I be when Edward didn't want me anywhere near him?

Carlisle finished laughing and said, "We need to clean this up and then we should head back to the house. There isn't much that we can do until Bella is ready to see us."

I watched as they cleared my mess and headed back to their house. I wanted to follow them but I knew I couldn't. I was a mess and had no idea what I would say to them anyway. As soon as I was sure they were gone I jumped into the lake and washed away the past hour. It was amazing! I was gliding through the water effortlessly as I cleaned myself and floated on my back staring at the setting sun. It was twilight again. I sighed.

_I'm going to need clothes, but from where?_

I didn't trust myself around humans because I didn't know how I would react and I didn't care to try. What I needed was Alice but how could I get her alone? I didn't even know where they lived. It was getting late and I was alone.

_What am I going to do? It shouldn't be too hard to find them and I could always wait until she's alone. _

But I was afraid because I still couldn't call my powers at will and there was no guarantee that I would be able to hide myself.

"Ahhh, this is soo frustrating!"

_Whoa, was that_ my _voice?!_

It sounded like my voice but smoother, like silk in verbal form. I was excited that I had my voice back and even more pleasantly surprised to find it improved. The transformation seemed to have been physically completed with my first feed. My voice box was restored and when I looked at my reflection my eyes were now a pale gold. I wasn't sure if that was normal or not but I didn't have time to think about it. I needed clothes. I closed my eyes and started to think.

_Alice._

I opened my eyes and gasped. I was standing outside of a huge, log cabin in the middle of the woods soaking wet. I looked around and sitting in the back yard away from the house was Alice with Jasper.

_How did I do that?_

I knew I had to hide. I didn't want Jasper to see me. Almost in response I looked down to see that I was invisible again. It seemed that now that I knew I could do it, it was becoming easier to do.

_Now all I have to do is wait…_

**Alice POV**

_This is soo frustrating!_

I growled and Jasper tried to soothe me. She had been right there! And we had lost her again!

_Damn Edward he was too rash!_

If he had just waited we could have given her some warning instead of taking her by surprise like that.

_No wonder she ran away._

But I couldn't stay mad at Edward. I knew he was hurting more than any of us. He was inside right now talking to Carlisle and Esme. I had been so happy to see her. Staying away from her had been really hard for me and if it hadn't been for Jasper I would've been really depressed. Now knowing what she had gone through I _was_ really depressed. I sighed and Jasper leaned over to brush a stray strand of hair from my face.

"You're taking this really hard Alice but it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for not seeing this earlier. We all thought it was for the best when we left Forks. None of us ever thought it was your responsibility to watch out for her."

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"I know but I just can't help but feel that as her friend, I should have." And I turned my face.

"We'll find her Alice. I think she knows deep down that we care for her or else she wouldn't have chosen to come here."

I looked into his eyes seeing all of the love reflected there. I knew that he was taking my pain as his own and I leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

"I know Love. I just need some time to think that's all."

He kissed my forehead and stood up. "I'll be inside if you need me."

Then he turned around and walked inside. I sat there thinking about what I should do. I had been trying to locate Bella ever since we had reached the house but I couldn't make out anything I had seen. I had seen her jump into the lake. It seemed like she had been deciding something about clothes and then whether or not to come find me and then she had disappeared. Now I couldn't find her anywhere.

_Where are you Bella?_

Then I went rigid as some unseen force, suddenly, embraced me. I was about to scream for Jasper when I heard sobbing.

"Oh Alice, I've missed you!"

"Bella, is that you?"

For all I knew I was talking to the night. Just as quickly, I was released and I was looking into Bella's wide golden eyes. I was ecstatic to see her and I quickly embraced her.

"Where have you been? I was looking all over for you!"

"Shhh, I don't want anyone to know that I'm here!" she hissed as she looked fearfully up at the house.

I thought I knew who she was referring to.

"Don't be silly, Bella. They all really want to see you espec-

She put her finger on my lips. "Look we'll talk in a minute. Right now I was actually wondering if you could help me out with some clothes."

I looked down finally realizing that she was soaking wet and only in her underwear. I noticed her discomfort and laughed.

_Oh Bella. Always the modest one…_

"Sure. I can sneak you out some of mine but they might be a little small on you seeing as how you're 'a little taller' than I am."

"Anything is better than nothing. I feel naked."

I laughed again. "Okay, wait here. I'll be back in a couple of seconds." She grabbed my arm. "I promise I won't tell anyone, geez." I rolled my eyes and she let me go.

I sneaked back into the house. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied so I snuck into my bedroom and ran into Jasper.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just grabbing a change of clothes. I think I'll go on a run and clear my head a bit."

I hated lying to him but I had promised Bella. He'd understand.

"I'll come with you."

"No, it's fine really. I won't be out long."

He gave me a puzzled look and then conceded. "Okay, I'll see you when you get back then."

I flashed him a smile and made my way back out to the yard.

"Bella, are you there?"

"Boo!" She whispered into my ear as she suddenly reappeared next to me.

"Don't do that!" I hissed as I clutched at my chest.

Had I had a working heart I'm sure it would have stopped.

She had burst into a fit of silent giggles when I saw her stiffen.

_Oh, crap._

Jasper must have felt my brief spasm of fear and was now making his way out of the house.

"It's okay Bella it's only Jasper. Hold on."

I was getting ready to go stop Jasper when I heard Bella gasp. I looked around and saw that Jasper wasn't the only one making his way towards us.

_Edward._

They would see us in less than a second. I turned around to warn Bella but the next thing I knew something had grabbed my arm and I gasped in surprise as everything went black.

**Edward POV**

I didn't know what to do with myself so I decided to go home with the rest of my family. I kept thinking that if I hadn't of been there Bella wouldn't have run away.

_She hates me I know it._

The thought crushed me and I didn't know how it would ever get any better.

_It is me. I'm the reason that she isn't here now. My family loves her and it's obvious that she loves them but she won't go anywhere near them until I leave._

I slumped into the living room sofa. Torn between the need to be near her and the desire to make her happy…I had technically already left her so it shouldn't be so hard for me to walk away now. But after seeing her, standing there, I didn't think that I could ever willingly walk away from her again without her sending me away first. Carlisle seemed to know what I was thinking.

"You aren't going anywhere Edward."

Esme gasped. "Of course he isn't going anywhere! Why would you say that?" and she turned to look at me.

"She just needs time Edward. She still loves you."

"How can you possibly know that after everything I've put her through?"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened and trust me, I know."

I looked into his eyes willing myself to believe what he was saying.

"Running away won't help Bella so stay put. We'll give you some time to think"

Then with one last hug from Esme they walked out of the room. I sat there thinking about what Carlisle had just told me.

_How can he be so sure?_

I knew Carlisle didn't say things lightly so if he said it, it was because he truly believed it but I still couldn't make myself hope. It was just too much and I didn't know if I would be able to take it if Bella turned me away. I vaguely noticed Alice walking back into the house and up the stairs only to come back down and out the door again. A bit odd but I was too absorbed to really think about it. Next thing I knew Jasper was tearing down the stairs his mind filled with panic.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Alice came up the stairs and was acting a bit strange. I could tell that she was kinda excited about something. She got a change of clothes and told me that she was going to go for a run but just now I sensed a sudden burst of fear. Something scared her."

I tried reading her thoughts but found nothing. She was blocking me again.

"I'm sure it's nothing Jasper. I'll go look with you."

We made our way around the back and started walking to where he had left her. We were nearing the edge of the forest when I sensed her but then I stopped as I became aware of another presence.

"Hey Edward, it's okay I can feel her just beyond the trees." And he started bounding toward the forest when he stopped abruptly and howled with rage.

I ran towards him and was immediately followed by the rest of the family.

"Jasper, what happened? Where's Alice?" Carlisle was the first to question.

"I don't know where she is!" he gasped as his despair started to overwhelm him. "She was just here! Wasn't she Edward? You felt her didn't you? Then I felt her surprise and then she faded into nothingness! I can't feel her anywhere."

"I don't think she was alone." I whispered.

Everyone turned to me then and they were all thinking the same thing.

_What do you mean?_

"Bella was with her wasn't she?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella?" Jasper asked. "But I didn't feel anyone with her."

"I don't know how to explain it but I felt her and I think she felt me, which is why she disappeared."

"Well, that makes sense then." Carlisle commented. "Calm down Jasper. It seems that Bella can take anyone that she touching along with her. I don't think she realized what she had done in her haste to get away."

He looked at me then with a look of consolation.

"Either way, I'm sure that Bella would never hurt her and I'm also sure that Alice will get to you as soon as she can, Jasper."

Jasper did seem to have calmed down more now that he was assured that Alice wasn't in any mortal danger. The rest of the family started to make their way inside with Esme holding Jasper.

"She'll come back when she's ready Edward."

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder as he turned to follow the others.

_But when will that be?_

**Thanks to those who have marked my story and to the one person who actually reviewed. It really helps to know what you guys think of the story…but since technically nobody is complaining I'll just assume I'm on the right track until someone says otherwise. At least I know for sure that one person likes it **:)** Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

I was so happy to see Alice again and I was growing impatient for Jasper to go in. Not that I didn't want to see Jasper but seeing as how I was wet and only in my underwear there was no way that Jasper was going to see me.

_This isn't a free show._

I listened to their conversation as Jasper tried to reassure Alice that what had happened to me wasn't her fault.

_She thinks it's her fault? How could she think that?_

Finally Jasper got up and went into the house. I waited until the coast was clear and then I rushed over and pulled her into a bear hug. I felt her go rigid and thought that maybe she wasn't as happy to see me and I started to sob.

"Oh Alice, I've missed you!"

"Bella, is that you?"

I suddenly realized why she was so stiff and I almost screamed for joy. I had forgotten that I was still invisible. I released her and I saw the realization in her eyes as she looked into mine and then she embraced me.

"Where have you been? I was looking all over for you!"

"Shhh, I don't want anyone to know that I'm here!" I hissed as I looked up at the house.

"Don't be silly, Bella. They all really want to see you espec-

I stopped her, putting my finger on her lips. "Look we'll talk in a minute. Right now I was actually wondering if you could help me out with some clothes."

She looked down and laughed.

_What is she laughing at? I'm already embarrassed._

"Sure. I can sneak you out some of mine but they might be a little small on you seeing as how you're a little taller than I am."

"Anything is better than nothing. I feel naked." And I did. This was the least amount of clothes I had ever worn in public. I mean, I'm the girl that usually wore an over-sized shirt over her one-piece to go swimming for crying out loud.

She laughed again. "Okay, wait here. I'll be back in a couple of seconds."

I reached over and grabbed her arm.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, geez." She rolled her eyes and I let her go.

I watched as she sneaked back into the house. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone except maybe Jasper but she had promised so I knew she wouldn't even tell him. I hid behind the trees waiting for her to come back out. Then I saw her making her way back towards me looking around and I suddenly had the urge to sneak up on her.

"Bella, are you there?"

"Boo!" I whispered into her ear as I suddenly reappeared next to her.

"Don't do that!" she hissed as she clutched her chest.

I went into a fit of silent giggle.

_As if she had a heart to worry about! _

I stiffened and I saw Alice turn around.

_Stupid! _

I should have known that Jasper would get worried at Alice's burst of surprise.

"It's okay Bella it's only Jasper. Hold on."

She was getting ready to go stop Jasper when I gasped.

_Edward._

I didn't even know how I knew but I knew that Jasper wasn't the only one coming our way.

Alice turned around to look at me and I saw the surprised look on her face as I grabbed her arm. She gasped and we were gone and standing at the lake's edge. Alice was looking around when she snapped at me.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I had done it." I looked at her apologetically and she seemed to calm down.

"It's okay. Carlisle clued us in about your powers or else I would have been more surprised. I just hope that Jasper figures out what happened or he's going to be beside himself!" She laughed.

I let myself laugh as well thinking about it as I slipped her clothes on. Then what she had just said clicked.

"What do you mean Carlisle told you about my powers? How could he even know? _I_ don't even know!"

Her expression saddened and she seemed to contemplate how best to proceed.

"You know Carlisle…Oh Bella, I am so sorry for everything that happened to you!"

_They knew._

Of course they knew. I didn't know why I thought they wouldn't, especially with Alice, but knowing that they knew made it all seem that much more real. Suddenly everything came crashing down on me and I started to sob uncontrollably. She rushed over and held me tightly. Something she wouldn't have been able to do before. She continued to hold me as I tearlessly cried myself into silence. I just sat there as she began to dress me in her clothes finally looking into my eyes.

"Why are you here Bella?"

I looked at her in surprise as she moved over next to me.

"Don't take this the wrong way because I love you but there is no way that you knew we were out here and here you are."

I understood what she was getting at and I didn't know if I wanted to tell her. I sat there, silently gazing at the moon, thinking.

"After what happened I was scared. I didn't know what to do and Victoria had me trapped. She was going to get me and the first thing I thought of was Edward. All of a sudden I was staring at him through a window and I was here without any earthly idea of where here is."

"You're in North Carolina."

_North Carolina?!_

"What?"

"I went to Edward as soon as I saw what had happened to you and as soon as I found him well, he saw it too. He was really torn up about it Bella. He blames himself."

She looked at me when she finished talking, looking for my reaction but I continued to sit there in silence.

_He blames himself? Why? It's stupid for him to feel guilty over all of this. It isn't his responsibility to protect me…anymore anyways._

When I didn't say anything she continued. "He rushed over to get Carlisle and then met up with the rest of us and then I told everyone what had happened."

I flinched.

"Don't be mad Bella. We all love you and I knew they would want to know. We were all soo worried about you."

I reached over and gave her a hug.

"Anyways, when Carlisle heard my vision and then learned that I couldn't see you anymore he deduced what your powers must be. Then when we saw you stun those bears…you have very rare powers Bella. We aren't even sure if any of our kind has ever possessed them."

"I stunned those bears?"

I was confused. I couldn't really remember what had happened there.

"Yeah, Carlisle thinks that you might have more powers that haven't manifested yet because the need hasn't presented itself!"

She seemed really excited about something that I wasn't all too sure about.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a bit weak."

"Of course, I'm not surprised with everything that you've gone through."

"Alice, have they…have they found Charlie's body yet?"

I saw her face grow somber.

"Yes. Harry found him on his way up the fishing trail the day Victoria bit you. You were just finishing the transformation when they had the funeral. They think you got carried away and eaten because you left a trail of blood when you ran away. Everyone thinks you're dead."

I sat there frozen, absorbing everything that she had just told me. I felt numb but happy that at least Charlie had gotten a proper burial.

"I really am very sorry about everything Bella."

"No, it's better this way. At least no one will come looking for me but now I have no place to go."

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to stay with us?"

_Did she seriously just ask me that?_

"Stay with you? How can I stay with you? Edward doesn't want me anywhere near him. He left me remember and took all of you with him. What makes you think he's changed his mind?"

She smiled at me like she knew something I didn't, which she probably did.

_How annoying._

"I think you two have a lot to talk about. In any case he doesn't even live with us remember? That place you saw him in is where he lives so you won't even have to deal with him tonight. Just come home with me Bella, please. Everyone really wants to see you and you know we've always thought of you as family."

I really wanted to believe her. That everything was going to be okay but my heart, regardless of its current state, still remembered the pain that it had felt. But I really had nowhere else to go and I so wanted to be with them.

"Ok."

She sat there stunned. Apparently, she was surprised by my quick change of heart but then she started to jump up and down and I couldn't help but smile.

"But first you have to come with me somewhere."

She stopped jumping and looked warily into my eyes.

"Why there?"

"I want to grab some things from my house and I need you there just in case we run into anyone."

"I don't know Bella. Even if I am there I don't think I'd be strong enough to stop you if something did happen."

I could see the fear in her eyes but I had to do this.

"Alice, look at me. I'm going to take us straight into my room. Do you see anything happening?"

She looked at me her eyes going out of focus. "No, but are you sure you can get us there?"

"You saw us there didn't you? So, I guess that means I can."

She laughed as I grinned at her.

"Ok, let's go then."

I grabbed her arm and closed my eyes my room coming into focus and then we were gone.

**Edward POV**

_Why hasn't Alice contacted us yet?_

I was pacing back and forth in the living room and from the look on Jasper's face I wasn't the only one asking the same question.

"Would you please sit down Edward? You are making me nervous!" Rosalie growled at me.

"Yeah Edward give it rest. They can take care of themselves and Alice would have called if something had gone wrong."

Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap and they were both watching me. I gave them a nasty glare before I threw myself onto the sofa. It had been a little over an hour since Alice had disappeared with Bella and we hadn't heard from her. Jasper had tried calling her only to find, to his utter frustration, that her cell phone was turned off.

"What's the point of having a cell phone if you're going to keep it off?!" he barked. He had then taken to staring out the window.

I didn't think he had ever been separated from Alice this long without knowing exactly where she was. I sighed.

_I wonder what they are talking about… _

Then I wondered if I should be worried about what they were talking about. I let my mind wander and then I started hearing the thoughts around me.

_I wonder if she'll even want to talk to him…_

_I wouldn't blame her if she didn't talk to him. I mean, he did kinda just leave her behind…_

_Why hasn't Alice called me yet? What if something happened and she can't call me?_

_Poor Bella, hopefully Alice is helping her to cope with everything._

_Edward, you need to stop worrying._

I looked up startled as I realized Carlisle had walked back into the room.

"Sitting around here worrying isn't going to change anything. In fact, it might even be making things worse. Alice will come back as soon as Bella is ready so why don't we all just go to our rooms until they do."

I was getting ready to protest when Carlisle held up his hand.

_I think you of all people need some time alone. Don't tell me that listening to everyone else's thoughts isn't increasing your own anxiety._

I closed my mouth.

_That's what I thought. Just go back to your place and rest your mind a bit. I promise I'll call you if anything changes._

I nodded my head and headed out of the door. I could hear everyone asking where I was going but I knew that Carlisle would explain. I broke into a run trying to clear all of my doubts and fears from my head. At least Carlisle knew what he was talking about. Not having to hear everyone else's thoughts was making it a lot easier to hear my own. But I was still worried about coming face to face with Bella since I couldn't be sure how she would receive me.

_If she receives me at all, hopefully Alice will explain everything…_

But knowing Alice she was probably going to make me explain and I didn't think that there was anything that I could say that would be able to justify what I had put her through. I had finally reached my cabin. I walked into my bedroom and threw myself across my bed. I closed my eyes and saw her at the water's edge staring at her reflection. Her rich, chocolate hair dancing on the breeze remembering the way her body had changed with the transformation. I couldn't help but notice…she was so incredibly beautiful. I could feel a dull ache in my chest, a reminder of the wound I had inflicted on myself the day that I had left her behind. I didn't want to think of what I would do if she ever said she hated me.

_Please don't hate me Bella…_

**Alice POV**

"Wow, that's awesome!" I exclaimed as I looked around Bella's bedroom.

"Here, help me." She threw a duffle bag at me as she threw me some clothes. "Pack some of my clothes will you. I trust your fashion sense more than my own." She flashed me a smile. "I'm going to go get the rest of my stuff downstairs." And with that she walked out of the door.

I started throwing some of her more fashionable attire into the bag all the while deciding what of her shoes and accessories were worth saving. I tossed in the blue blouse that I knew Edward loved on her but nothing else really caught my attention.

_This is all a bit pointless really. She probably doesn't fit into half of this anymore anyway and she must realize that Rosalie and I will insist on taking her shopping as soon as possible._

I smiled to myself. She hated when we doted on her but it was just too much fun not too. She could complain all she wanted. I would have my way one way or another. Fifteen minutes passed and she still hadn't returned so I decided to go find her. I walked across the hall and found her in Charlie's room, sitting on his bed and staring at a picture frame that she was holding.

"Bella, are you alright?"

She tossed me the picture. I looked at it seeing a much younger Bella sitting on top of her father's shoulders laughing. There was happiness on both their faces as Charlie had turned up his head to look at her.

"We had finally found each other again right before he died. I thought things would be different. I knew that things were going to be different. Now, because of me, he's gone."

She put her elbows on her knees and placed her head in her hands.

"Bella, there is nothing you could have done. She was going to kill him anyway. I saw it. It was her decision and nothing you could have done would have changed that."

She was trembling and I placed my arms around her. Suddenly, I went rigid and Bella looked up at me startled.

"Alice, what is it?"

"She knows."

I heard Bella gasp.

"We have to leave now. She'll be here any second."

"I've got everything I need. Let's go now." She grabbed my arm and we were in the forest behind my house. We were both breathing heavily.

Suddenly, the house was alive with commotion.

"I guess everyone knows we're here then." I smiled sheepishly noticing that Bella had tensed up. "It'll be fine I promise." I winked at her.

Next thing I knew I was being crushed by Jasper's embrace. I couldn't help but smile as he kissed me fiercely.

"I missed you too Jasper."

"Don't you EVER do that to me again! Why didn't you have your cell on?"

"Oops, I forgot I had it off. I'm sorry Jasper but I didn't really have a choice you know." I glanced over at Bella.

He finally noticed Bella who looked like she was afraid he would yell at her.

"I'm really sorry Jasper. I understand if you're mad at me. Alice was only trying to help me. I needed clothes and I didn't think you guys would be happy to see me and-

Next thing I knew Jasper had embraced her and I laughed at the confused expression on her face.

"You really do think too much Bella." He grinned. "Of course, I'm happy to see you but if you ever steal my wife like that again I might think differently."

If she could have I'm sure she would have been blushing but I could tell that she was relieved.

"You don't know how good it feels to be able to be near you and not want to eat you!" he teased. She looked at him startled. "I never did apologize for our last encounter…I really felt bad, you know. It was why I always kept my distance from you but now I don't have to worry about it anymore!" She smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I missed you too, Jasper." Then he was the one with the surprised look on his face.

"You guys are both idiots!" I laughed "Now let's go inside. The rest of the family is setting up an ambush at the front door."

**Bella POV**

There were no words to describe how I felt after Jasper's reception. I had thoroughly expected him to be angry with me after I disappeared with Alice like that but all I felt was his intense relief in having us both back together and safe. Now we were making our way up to the house and I wasn't as stressed because as Alice had promised Edward was nowhere to be found. Glad as I was not to have to deal with him tonight I was still sad that he hadn't bothered to wait around. Maybe he really didn't want to see me. I didn't have time to dwell on it much when I was instantly lifted up off the floor upon my entry to the house.

"Welcome home little sister!" Emmett boomed from behind me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ahhh, put me down!"

"Yeah Emmett, you aren't the only one that wants to see her." Rosalie pouted

I was a bit surprised to hear that coming from Rosalie but I guessed we were on better terms now that I wasn't human and I wasn't going to complain.

"Okay, Okay." Then he flipped me around so I was facing him and hugged me again.

I threw my arms around his neck. "I missed you a lot too, you big goof."

He laughed and put me down in front of Rosalie. She stared at me for a moment unsure of what she should do.

"Welcome to the family Bella."

I threw my arms around her and pulled her tight. "Thank you." I whispered into her ear.

She pulled her head back and looked at me surprised and hugged me in return.

"You are still so weird, you know that right?" she teased and everyone started laughing.

I looked up at Esme and I knew that if she could have she would have been tearing up.

"Oh Bella, how I've missed you!" and before I knew it I was lost in her embrace. "You poor dear, we never should have left you."

I hid my face in her shoulder, overwhelmed by the gratitude that I felt for her and her family's welcome.

I pulled away from her and looked into Carlisle's eyes.

"Hello, Bella." He was smiling even though I could see the pain that he was hiding behind the façade.

"Carlisle."

I knew his was the permission I needed to ask but I didn't think I could ask him to chose between me and Edward if that was what it eventually came down to. I could tell that he had noticed my change in mood.

"We should probably talk before you settle in."

_Settle in?_

"Does that mean I can stay?" I didn't know if I could allow myself to believe it.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "Why wouldn't you stay?"

I could feel the smile breaking across my face as I embraced him around the waist. Esme had walked up behind me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You know we have always thought of you as a daughter, Bella." She whispered.

"Yes, you are still very much a part of this family but we must talk. Alice, could you please take Bella's belongings up to the spare room? Bella, follow me please."

Esme gave me one more, quick hug and I followed Carlisle into his study.

"Excuse me Bella but I have to make a quick phone call."

I thought I knew who he might be calling and I started to get nervous.

"Yes, she's here. No, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm going to talk to her now. No, you are going to have to trust me on this. She isn't going anywhere. No, now is not the best time. Be patient and maybe what you are waiting for will find you. Good. I will talk to you soon. Good night." He hung up the phone.

"That was Edward wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. I sent him home earlier but I promised that I would let him know as soon as you arrived. I had to convince him that you were alright and that now was not the best time to confront you."

"Why would now be any different? Nothing has changed." I slumped into an armchair.

"Bella, I have some questions for you but first I feel I owe you an apology."

I looked at him warily. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that while I am placing no blame I do feel that some things were handled inadequately to say the least." I waited for him to continue. "I need you to forgive Edward, Bella...and the rest of us as well."

"Forgive…Edward…and you? Whatever for? It isn't his fault that he doesn't love me and I can't blame you for choosing him!"

"No, Bella. I mean that you'll have to forgive him for lying to you and us for not talking some sense into him. I will admit that though I didn't agree I thought I saw his point at the time and after everything that you had been through…well."

_Edward lied to me? What is he talking about? Surely he didn't mean what I thought he meant._

"He lied to me about what? What are you talking about?"

"He still loves you Bella. He always has and I don't think I'm wrong in saying that he always will."

"No!" I was shaking my head. "He left me! He told me! Why are you telling me this?"

"Love makes a fool out of all of us Bella. He thought he was doing the right thing by leaving you."

"But I saw it in his eyes when he told me and-

"We wouldn't be where we are today if we couldn't protect ourselves well, Bella. Believe me, he lied and it killed him to do it. Why do you think he has chosen a life of seclusion?"

I sat there stunned. I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

_Edward lied to me? He still loves me?_

I didn't know if I could dare believe and suddenly I started to get really angry.

"How could he have EVER thought that I could EVER want that?"

"I don't know, Bella. You are going to have to ask him yourself. I only tell you this because you have chosen to live here and we have chosen to have you as part of our family. How you chose to handle this is up to you, but Edward is still also a part of this family."

I sat there torn between my anger and relief. He said nothing for a moment and then continued.

"I also want to express my grief for what happened to Charlie. He was a good man and one of the few people who really befriended us in Forks. He will be missed."

I stared at him for a moment as the momentarily forgotten pain of that came back.

"What I want to ask you about is what happened between you and Victoria. Alice gave me a summary but that was all. I'd like to hear your account of the events."

I continued to stare at him for a minute unsure if I would be able to get through the experience again.

"I assure you Bella that if I thought waiting to ask you later would help at all I would but I feel that it is better that we get this all over with tonight so we know how best to proceed in the morning."

I nodded my head and began to tell him everything that had happened after they had left. He merely nodded his head on occasion but I could see the sadness in his eyes as my story progressed.

"I must tell you Bella that I am impressed by your self-control and determination. Not too many newborns would have had the presence of mind that you have demonstrated. It seems to me that you have a general understanding of some of your powers but I'll admit that I still think that you may still be unaware of others. Your strength of mind has always fascinated me. I guess only time will tell. If you are sure that Victoria knew you and Alice were together then it is likely that she also knows that you have sought us out."

"Then that means I probably shouldn't be here."

"Don't worry. You guys were across the country at the time and there is no way that she would know that we are here. She is going to have to find help if she hopes to find us. That just leaves us to find out from whom? I think it's safe to say, for the meantime, that you are safe here with us. You have foiled her plan and I don't think she must be very happy at the moment. We will talk more later. Your room is upstairs second door on the right. It really is good to have you with us again, Bella." He smiled as he opened the door for me.

"It's really good to be back." I hugged him again and walked up the stairs to my room. I gasped in surprise as I reached for the doorknob only to have the door yanked open.

"Boo!" Alice jumped out from behind the door and burst into a fit of giggles. "Ha! It's easy enough to scare _you_ when you're not invisible!"

"Okay, I deserved that." I started to laugh.

"I just wanted to say good night and don't hurt him too bad."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see…" she smiled back at me innocently.

"What did you see, Alice."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…but we'll talk when you get back!" Then she danced out of my room, pushing me in and closing the door behind her.

I had a feeling about what she had seen. I had been debating whether or not to go bang Edward's door down and give him a piece of my mind but I hadn't been sure. Well, if she had seen it then there was no point fighting it. I was going to have to see him sometime and it would be better if no one was around to witness it. I closed my eyes and was away.

**Thanks for the interest and the review! I'm going to try to post another chapter later today or really early tomorrow since I'm going out of town this weekend. I don't think I'll get a chance to post again after that before Monday so I'll try to make it good! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here's the chapter I promised! The long awaited reunion of our favorite supernatural couple, lol. Hope ya'll love it.**

**Edward POV**

I was still sprawled out on my bed when I felt my cell phone vibrating. I knew it was Carlisle.

"Is she there? Can I see her? Why not? But I need to talk to her too! What if she takes off again? Well, then I'll head over there and wait. Why the hell not?! Ok, sorry. Fine. Good night." I hung up the phone.

I growled in frustration. I couldn't help it. I was completely and utterly jealous that my family was enjoying the time with her that I had to spend alone and now Carlisle was going to talk to her.

_About what?_

I knew that the smart thing to do was to wait. I couldn't just go barging in and demand to speak to her. She had every right to turn me away but I needed to see her. I couldn't bear to have her so close yet so far away from me. I needed for her to understand so she could forgive me. I knew I was going to have to regain her trust but I was willing to live out the rest of eternity on my knees if it meant she would eventually have me again. I stayed there for what seemed forever staring out at the moon. I couldn't remember when I had closed my eyes but suddenly I was being pulled up by my shirt and I felt a sharp slap across my face.

_What the? Twice in one day! The nerve…_

I backed away crashing into my headboard. Then I froze. Even in the darkness there was no mistaking the scent.

_Bella…_

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Edward." And then there she was in front of me crossing her arms across her chest.

"Bella…" I rubbed my jaw. "I guess I deserved that."

_Wow, that actually hurt. _

I had never thought Bella to be prone to violence but she had been through a lot…

"Ooogh!" She was really angry. "Is that ALL you have to say to me? You LIED to me!"

Even in her fury I couldn't help but admire her feral beauty. We had rarely fought when she was "alive" but even then I had found her anger irresistible. Nothing had changed except the voice she was lashing out with and even that was just adding to the attraction. I smiled.

_Damn. _

One look at her face told me that was not the smartest thing I could've done.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?

I immediately adopted a more apologetic demeanor. "No, that's not it Bella. Please, just let me explain."

I had to be more careful or I was going to risk forever losing her. I had to make her understand.

"Well? I'm all ears." She plopped down onto the only chair in the room.

I couldn't tell if she was actually angry or if she was just bent on making me pay for what I had done to her. She obviously knew something about what had happened already. I decided that it didn't really matter.

"What have you heard?"

"Does it matter? I want to hear what you have to say. That's why I'm here."

"Ok, fine." I moved to sit at the edge of the bed closest to her. "Ok, I did lie to you. I thought at the time I was doing the right thing by leaving you." I looked down at my hands.

"How could you EVER think that leaving me could EVER be the right thing to do??"

"Well, how could you EVER believe that I could EVER stop loving you? I thought I was going to have to spend hours trying to convince you other wise but you actually _believed_ me, why?"

_Ok, so maybe I'm not the best at this whole apologizing thing_…sigh.

"What was I supposed to think?!" she was shrieking now. "I was always the expendable one. I always knew that. There I was the weak human and then there you were the indestructible immortal. I knew I was never good enough for you!"

I sat there stunned.

_Is that really what she thinks of me?_

I was starting to get angry. "Do you really think me so shallow Bella?"

"That's not what I said."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"You want to talk truth well then let's talk about the obvious lack of faith you had in me! How do I know you aren't lying to me now? You know, I don't think you ever really loved me, which is why you wouldn't turn me. That way you wouldn't have to put up with me for the _rest of eternity_. Did I at least qualify as one of those "distractions" you left me for?"

I stopped breathing and narrowed my eyes. I could see the pain in her eyes as she finished but I couldn't let her go on with this delusion.

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't I? Well, you still haven't given me a good reason as to why you left me."

"I already told you that I thought I was doing the right thing for you."

"No, you're right. Of course, _you're_ always right. I couldn't have asked for a better life! There I was my love and life gone, months of an unfeeling, yet very painful, existence, Charlie dead, Victoria after me. No life and nowhere to go. Would you like me to thank you now or later?"

"That isn't fair Bella. There was no way I could've known that-

"EXACTLY, Edward, you couldn't have known. But how is that a valid excuse? You've pretty much just done away with your _only_ reason for leaving me. Yes, you didn't know that this would happen but I can't see how you can stand there and pretend like you _knew_ leaving me would be any better!"

"You're acting like this was _easy_ for me or something?! You don't know what it did to me to leave you. What I've been going through EVERY day since I left. The look in your eyes when I told you I didn't want you killed me all over again. You have haunted my every waking hour. I can't sleep Bella! There was no escape!" She was about to cut me off again. "No, you listen. I'm not saying that I had it harder than you did. I just need you to understand the pain I was going through. It was Hell to have finally found something so good and pure, to have meaning to my existence and then have to walk away from it."

I was about to say more when she slashed her arm across the air between us.

"No, this isn't about you! _You_ don't get to feel sorry for yourself, Edward. _You_ left _me_ remember. _You_ made the decision not me. At least _you_ had the comfort of knowing that you were living a life _you_ had chosen. _I'm_ the one that lost everything! It was supposed to be _you_ not Victoria to turn me. You weren't protecting me you were protecting yourself! _You_ were the one that was supposed to have wanted _me_…" her voice trailed away and she put her head in her hands dry sobbing uncontrollably.

Her words cut through me but I knew that I deserved worse. I kneeled down in front of her, grabbing her wrists, and pulling them apart, exposing her face.

"You never lost me, Bella. Not really and I did want you with me always but I couldn't condemn you to this soulless existence. I love you so much and at the time I wanted to give you a chance to really live."

She looked into my eyes. I could see the caution there.

"I know I hurt you, Bella and that I don't deserve your forgiveness but please believe me when I say that I have always loved you and that I have never stopped loving you. You have always been and will forever be the better part of me."

"Don't hurt me Edward. I won't be able to bear it again if you do."

"Bella…" My voice cracked from the pain in her voice and I took her face in my hands.

"Bella, my love, I need you to imagine an endless journey with _nothing_ to look forward to. Not and an ounce of excitement, not a whisper of a thrill. An existence where you try to just make the most of what you've got with the cards that you've been dealt and you are alone even with those that you have grown to deeply care for…that was _my_ life until I met you and then suddenly it was as if I had been swept away and I finally knew what it was to sing with rapture and to dance like a dervish! Bella, I _finally_ know what it is to be deliriously happy! I was beyond miserable without you, useless to the world and I am _truly_ sorry for the needless pain that I caused us both. I let my head get in the way of my heart but the truth is Bella that I _know_ there is no me without you because I hadn't really lived until I found you. (I leaned forward to kiss her forehead) If you'll have me I _swear_ I'll never leave you again."

She took my hands into hers and the feel of her soft skin sent a shock of electricity up my arms. She stood up, taking me with her. I fought the impulsive urge to wrap my arms around her waist and draw her close to feel her soft against me. Her scent filled my nostrils. It was intoxicating.

**Bella POV**

I hadn't intended to get as worked up as I had but as the pain threatened to overwhelm me again I found that getting angry was easier to do. I could tell that my words were hurting him. At first I had wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt me but by the end I was hurting more because of it.

Nervously, I moistened my lower lip. I wanted to place his arms around me and guide his lips to mine but I still wasn't sure about anything and I was too scared I'd get hurt again. His word had gone a long way in tearing down the wall that I had erected around my heart and I so desperately wanted to believe him. We stood there, inches apart. Our faces shadowed in the darkness. Then he lifted his hand to my cheek, his fingertips resting on the skin under my jaw. My breath caught. His warm honey eyes held me enthralled and he slid his fingers into my hair. And then I knew. I knew that I could never leave him. That I would forgive him a thousand times over just to have him like this for the rest of my life. If my heart had been beating it would have been in my throat. I raised both of my hands and flattened them on his chest.

"I never stopped loving you, Edward." my eyes were pleading. I was overcome with emotion.

It was as if that was what he had been waiting for and he closed the gap and kissed me. It began just like every other kiss we had ever shared but slowly the need became urgent and my lips pressed harder against his but he didn't pull away. I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in, every inch of me pressing up hard against him. My lips parted and I let my tongue reach out exploring. I had never done this before but I was feeling a bit reckless. I let it play along the line of his lips and he parted them giving me entry. I found his tongue and I heard him groan from the longing. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced.

"Bella…" he breathed.

I couldn't think clearly. I was inhaling his essence and the taste of his mouth was taking me places I wasn't quite ready to explore. I had to stop.

"If this is the hell you're condemning me to Edward…I think I'll take it." I exhaled.

We broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes still locked in position.

"My God, I was such an idiot…" he smiled sheepishly "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"I never said that." He looked at me with obvious disbelief. "You still owe me months of stolen time, mister and I intend to make you pay _with_ interest!" and I leaned in to kiss him again.

"I guess I can live with that." He murmured against my lips and I felt his lips curl up into a smile. "Why don't I start making it up to you right now?"

"Why Edward, what kind of a girl do you take me for?" I backed away playfully pushing him on the shoulder. "I think I should get back before anyone starts questioning my virtue." I winked at him knowing that if he could have he would've been blushing, the meaning of my jest not escaping him.

He started to pout. "You mean you're not staying here with me?"

"Alone? What kind of a gentleman are you? Don't you care _at all_ about my honor?" I teased.

"My staying with you has never bothered you before…" he contested.

_He's so adorable when he whines._

I leaned in to whisper in his ear "The possibility of something actually happening wasn't an issue before…" His breath caught. "See?" I started to laugh. "I know you want me." I teased.

It was amazing how the mood of our reunion had changed so dramatically. I too knew what it was to be deliriously happy.

"And _you_ don't want _me_?" he looked me in the eyes daring me to deny it. The back of his hand trailing a line from my shoulder down my arm, and I shivered as he lifted my palm to his lips and kissed the center of it.

"Who could _ever _resist you, Edward?" I rolled my eyes. "But call me old-fashioned if you must. I'm going back to the house and I will see you in the morning."

He sighed in exasperation. "Then I'm going back too."

"That totally defeats the purpose and what will everyone else think?"

"What they've always thought. That I'm madly in love with you and can't bear to not be near you." He kissed my forehead.

"Well, as long as that's all they are thinking."

He raised an eyebrow "I _could_ tell them that I intend to play thief in the night and make you mine…"

"Don't you dare! Just because I might not be able to resist you doesn't mean I won't hate you in the morning." I crossed my arms across my chest and humphed.

"You are so damn irresistible when you're angry."

I looked at him surprised. "Is that why you were smiling earlier?"

He started to laugh. "Uh-huh."

"You are such a dork you know that? I almost slapped that smile right off your face. I thought you had a death wish or something."

"It wasn't at the most opportune moment I know." He took my arms and placed them around his neck.

"Oh, no we are _not_ going there again. I'm going back." He held me to him. "This is me going back." I dropped my arms and he hugged me around the shoulders.

"And what if I say that I intend to keep you right here?" he challenged.

I reached up to kiss him and whispered, "Then you don't know who you're dealing with." And I went invisible. I could see the shock on his face as I dropped down escaping his embrace.

"That is _so_ not fair, Bella!" he looked around the room.

"I don't remember anyone saying anything about any rules, hahahahaha."

"You are _so_ going to pay for this later, young lady." I could see the smile on his face.

I snuck up behind him, my hands at his waist as I tip-toed up and breathed in his ear, "You'll have to catch me first, lover boy." He shivered as I nibbled on his ear lobe. "See you at the house." And then I disappeared.

**Alice POV**

I was waiting for Bella to return from Edward's cabin. Of course, I had already seen what was going to happen. Or at least a part of it…I had a general idea that they would end up back together again but their emotions were so all over the board that I couldn't make heads or tails of what was actually going on. So, I stopped trying to see and decided that I would just drill Bella when she got back.

_What else is there to do in the dead of the night when sleeping isn't an option?_

Jasper was sprawled out on our bed reading a book while I sat at our desk looking out the window.

"I hope you're not trying to see what they're doing, Alice. They deserve their privacy just as much as the rest of us."

I spun around and saw him leaning up on his elbow.

"Oh hush, like you don't want to know what's going on between them?"

"I can wait and besides they deserve the right to tell us what they want us to hear without you invading their personal space."

"It's not _my_ fault I can _see_…"

He laughed. "Alice, you know as well as I do that you can block it if you want to."

"Ok, fine. I guess you don't want to know what I just saw then." I smiled mischievously.

"You know I can't resist you pixie but I already told you that I don't want to hear it."

I started to crawl across the bed.

"Oh, I don't have to _tell_ you what I saw, Jazz." He raised his eyebrow interested. "I could just show you…" I whispered. He started to lean in and I jumped back up. "But, if-you-would-rather-not-know…then I guess I'll just have to respect your decision." I laughed at his look of incredulity.

"Oh, no, you're not escaping that easily, woman!" and he threw me down onto the bed, covering me with his hard body.

"But you said you didn't want to know!" I teased in mock disbelief.

"Yeah, but I never said that I didn't want to _know_ you." His use of words weren't lost on me as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck pulling him down into a hard kiss.

"This is what you saw?" he teased as his right hand worked its way up my bare thigh to my hip.

"No, _this_ is what _I'm_ doing." I flipped him over so that I was on top. He chuckled.

"Well, you don't hear me complaining." he propped himself up on one elbow, reaching up with his other hand fisting it in my blouse to pull me down.

I was lifting my hand to his cheek when I stopped. He looked at me, his eyebrow raising.

"She's back!" I jumped up, disentangling myself and making my way to the door.

"Wait, what, you're leaving _now_?"

"I have to go find out what happened, Babe. I'll be back later."

"You're killing me, Alice."

"Oh, I know… I love you too!"

He sighed and threw himself back onto the bed in exasperation.

I laughed as I made my way over to Bella's room and knocked.

"Oh come in Alice, I know it's you."

I laughed as I danced my way into her room and plopped down onto her bed looking around in mock surprise. "What, no company?"

"Oh you…" she took a swipe at me with her pillow. Her face was flushed with happiness. "He's going to be here in a few minutes. You should have seen the look on his face when I left him standing there!"

My eyes lost their focus. "You're right he'll be here soon. God, Bella, what did you do to him? I've never seen him so wired up before!"

Her laughter was full of mirth. I had never seen her so happy.

"Well, suffice it to say that we have come to an understanding but I am holding off on a few things…or thing."

I didn't have to be a genius to figure out what she meant but I changed the subject.

"I can't believe you slapped him!"

"Oh, I know! I can't believe I did that! I guess I got a bit carried away."

"Poor Edward, twice in one day…"

"Twice…he got slapped earlier today?"

"Yeah, I slapped him, because he was in an unforgivable mood."

"Well, we all got a bit carried away then but all is forgiven."

"I'll say. That kiss would have made me forget my own name!" I looked sidelong at her look of embarrassment.

"You saw that?!" she took another swipe at me.

"Sorry, I honestly didn't mean to! I was trying to block you guys out, I swear, but I got curious and happened to look in on Edward just when he decided to go in for the kill."

"How embarrassing, I had no clue what I was doing!" she looked mortified.

"If it's any consolation I thought you handled yourself well and he certainly enjoyed it." I winked at her and she flushed. "And if you ever need any pointers Jasper and I have been going at it for awhile now."

"Good gracious Alice! You are so bad!"

"I try." We both fell backwards onto the bed laughing.

We stopped when the door opened and Rosalie poked her head in.

"I thought I heard trouble." She teased before slipping in and closing the door behind her. "Edward is here…" she looked over at Bella.

"Really? We were so busy being stupid that I didn't even hear him come in! But now that you mention it I sense him downstairs."

"So what were you guys laughing about?" she raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

I looked over at Bella and started to tease. "Bella and Edward are back together again but Bella is afraid that she might…um…lack…the necessary skills to seduce him." I rolled over before she could whack me.

"Alice!"

"Oh, Bella it's nothing to be ashamed of…" Rosalie stated as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "We all have to start somewhere. Take me and Emmett for example." a wicked smile starting to play across her face. "We weren't always the sex gods that we are today."

"As if, Rosalie!" I grabbed another one of Bella's pillows and took a swipe at her.

"Well, I can't help it if it's true!" she stated matter-of-factly and grabbed another pillow.

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you guys!" Bella yelled as she took a swipe at the both of us.

We stared at each other innocently and before we knew it we were in an all out pillow fight with feathers and fluff flying everywhere. Suddenly we froze as the door swung open and we came face to face with Edward flanked by Emmett and Jasper a look of amused surprise playing across all of their faces.

**Hmm, I wonder if the guys heard any of that…hehehehe. Looks like we'll have to wait and see. I'll write more when I get back. Feel free to send me any thoughts. Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry peeps! I know I said that I would update as soon as I got back but you guys wouldn't **_**believe**_** the weekend I have had! I almost died…TWICE! Driving has become dangerous for me. Anyways, suffice it so say that my weekend "vacation" extended itself and I had some catching up to do but I'm here now. This chapter won't be as long because time is short for me right now but I did want to post something for the faithful. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Edward POV**

I stood there for a moment not really sure if she had actually left me already.

"Bella?"

_This could possible get annoying…_

But at the moment I was too excited to be annoyed.

_She loves me!_

It was all too unbelievable to be true and I didn't think I deserved to be so lucky. The woman of my dreams wanted me and nothing could ruin the unbelievably wonderful mood I was in. I ran from my room tearing through the forest, impatient to see her again. It would be sunrise soon and I wanted to take Bella up to the top of the mountain to see it. The feeling making its way through me was indescribable and I felt like my feet weren't even touching the ground.

_So this is what it feels like…_

I had always heard of people claiming to walk on air when describing love but I had never really believed it. It had sounded so absurd but here it was and there was no denying it.

_I am such a sap._

I made it into the house and walked in. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch; a knowing look on both their faces, and Carlisle looked up the stairs. I grinned and I saw Esme squeeze Carlisle's hand as I sped by. I practically jumped up the stairs and rounded the corner at full sped almost colliding into Jasper and Emmett leaning over Bella's door.

"What are you guys doing?" I hissed.

"Shhh!" Jasper put his finger on his lips "The girls are giving Bella some _advice_." He winked and Emmett nodded his head in agreement a goofy smile playing across his face.

I looked at them confused and leaned in to hear Bella exclaim, "I am _not_ having this conversation with you guys!"

I looked at Jasper and Emmett confused. "What conversation?"

They looked at each other and laughed. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. "You might be older bro but you still have soo much to learn about women." And they started to laugh again. I was just about to retort when we heard a ruckus erupt on the other side of the door accompanied by squeals and laughter. We looked at each other puzzled and I swung open the door.

What we found was comical to say the least. All three girls were frozen around Bella's bed holding their pillows in various offensive positions ready to swing. Feathers and fluff were making their way down onto the wooden floor and they just stood there staring at us. I could feel my face turning up into an amused expression.

"Ooo, can I play too?" Emmett quipped out beside me. He was practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah, how come we weren't invited?" Jasper pouted.

"I'm okay just watching," I said, raising my eyebrow, taking in Bella who had bits of fluff clinging to her hair. Even then she looked adorable.

"You most certainly cannot and will not." Alice exclaimed. "This is a private conversation and we will thank you to go back out the way you came." She pinned us each with a glare. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." she added almost as an after-thought.

The protests started beside me.

"That's not fair!"

"You guys weren't even talking!"

"It's alright Emmett; I'll play with you later." Rosalie winked suggestively.

"Well, that's good enough for me." Emmett laughed and made his way out the door.

_God, he is soo easy._

I was already getting a mental picture from them before I tuned them out.

Jasper looked at Alice expectantly.

"What? I don't know what you think you're going to get but you'll be lucky to get so much as a wink if you don't walk out that door by the time I count to three." He stood rooted to the spot and I could tell he wasn't going to move until he was certain he would receive in kind. "One…two…thr-

He sped out of the room, turning to look at her and she winked. "I'll be waiting!" he threw out before he disappeared.

_Not them too…_

As if it wasn't bad enough that I was getting it from Emmett and Rosalie and now I had to deal with Jasper and Alice too? But the mental images had begun to peak my interest in a way they hadn't before…

I leaned against the door post inadvertently staring at Bella, my mind wandering...

"You can't be serious?" she choked.

I snapped back to attention flustered.

_Damn. Better change the subject._

"So, what were you ladies talking about?"

"_That_ is none of your business!" Alice stated as she started to push me out of the door.

"Hey!" I started to lean back into her.

"This is between us and Bella, Edward and I had better not catch you listening in!" she pushed me out of the way and closed the door behind me.

**Bella POV**

_Oh my gosh, this is too embarrassing!_

I hadn't expected the conversation to drift this far and the way Edward had been staring at me just then had left me totally out of sorts.

_I am way out of my league!_

I groaned.

"Chill out Bella. This isn't as hard as you think." I looked at Rosalie in open disbelief.

"That's easy for you to say when you look the way you do, Rose."

She allowed herself a small look of satisfaction before she continued. "I'm serious Bella. Men are the easiest things in the world to manipulate when it comes to these things. As women we have _total_ control."

"She's right you know." Alice piped in. "I can get Jasper to do just about _anything_ if I play my cards right. It's a two-way street, Bella, believe me. You aren't the only one turning into putty when you are that close together. Just remember that."

"Just be confident in yourself. You have to give yourself more credit." Rosalie smiled at me her eyes gleaming. "As women we are endowed with certain…gifts…to reel in our men. _Never_ underestimate yourself."

"I don't know guys. You make it sound so easy but I've _never_ done any of this before."

I was painfully reminded of my disastrous attempt to flirt with Jacob as Alice grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Believe me Bella you are _not_ the only one. That was then and this is now. Edward is just as lost as you are."

_Well that makes me feel a lot better!_

"You're one of us now. Trust me you will know what to do when the time comes. You'd better go meet Edward. I believe he has something planned." She winked as I smiled at her uncertainly.

"Have fun!" Rosalie called out as I made my way downstairs only to find Edward waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Fancy an early morning hike?"

"Well, that all depends on the where and the with who doesn't it?"

"With me, of course, and the where is a surprise..." He smiled cryptically.

"I guess I don't have anything better to do…alright I'm game."

We ran up the side of the mountain through the dense forest of trees. I knew the sun would be rising in a few hours as I could see the first illumination of light making its way over the horizon. We had been going so fast that it didn't take us to long to reach the summit. It was still night and the last remnants of moonlight were slowly fading.

"So, what were you girls talking about?"

I started to laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, I have an idea. But I wanted to hear it from you. All of this has got me quite curious to be honest."

"I could probably_ show_ you better than I could _tell_ you…"

"Right, I know all of this kind of talk makes you uncomfortable." He looked at me pretty convinced that he was calling my bluff. "I just wanted to know what they were advising you to do."

_He thinks I won't do it!_

That thought, in itself, made me want to prove him wrong. Oh, he was going to pay for that one. I gave him a smoldering look as I stepped towards him. He stepped back, as if trying to preserve the distance between us, a look of dumb disbelief on his face. I laughed inside.

_I guess it really isn't that hard after all!_

I stepped closer still, raising my hand to caress his face and he grabbed my wrist stumbling backwards as his heel caught on a clump of grass.

_Well that was very uncharacteristic…_

I laughed at the effect I was having on him as the momentum carried me forward. I landed on top of him, one knee wedged between his legs, his chest cushioning my breasts. The grass was damp and fragrant with the morning dew and I became instantly aware that we were completely alone. The awareness of his muscular body, pressed firmly against mine took my breath away, but it was the astonishment and shared wonder in his beautiful, topaz, eyes that captured my heart. I leaned in to claim my reward, closing my eyes and burying my fingers in his silky hair. His lips were closed but when I ran my tongue along the seam between them they automatically parted.

_I'm getting pretty good at this!_

He didn't respond for several shocked seconds. Then, as if something inside him gave way, he let out a needy groan and splayed one hand behind my head, pressing me closer to him. He kissed me deeply, hungrily, his fervor matching my own. I abandoned myself to pure sensation: his scent, his hot, slick mouth, the flexing of his firm, muscled legs entwined with mine, and his fingertips subtly working their way up my spine. The feelings he evoked in me were powerfully erotic, but the pulsing feeling between my thighs reminded me that I wanted much more from him. I was scared out of my mind but I didn't want to stop.

_Hell, I don't think I _can_ stop!_

As if he had heard my silent wish he rolled me onto my back in the soft grass, his arm cradling my head. Passion scorched through me as his other palm glided up my hip to my ribs, stopping frustratingly short of caressing my breast. I was trembling with the unknown sensations. With mere kisses, the pleasure he gave me was incredible!

_Dear God, this is nothing compared to anything I have ever read or seen!_

**Edward POV**

Two small, strong hands sliding under my shirt jolted me back to reality.

_This is insane! But not altogether in a bad way…_

I wasn't sure what I had been expecting but it hadn't been this. When I had teased her about her earlier conversation I had expected her to shy away like she used to do but this was a new woman and I couldn't wrap my head around it.

_Talk about your confidence boost! What the hell did Rose and Alice say to her?_

I'd have to thank them later. But this was starting to get out of hand. I tore my lips away from her, my hands flat on the cool grass as I lifted myself over her. Her eyes, heavy-lidded, were molten gold and her face flushed alive with passion. She grabbed my collar, tugging me back down to her. Our lips met and white-hot desire blazed through me. I tried to fight back, God I wanted her. But if we didn't stop soon I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to and while she, most definitely, seemed to be into it now I didn't want her to regret it later. Our first time had to be special, not in the heat of the moment and I knew she would agree.

_But damn if she isn't blowing apart the best of my intentions!_

The wet, pointed tip of her tongue was teasing, tempting.

"Come on, Edward," she coaxed, her fingers playing in my hair. "Kiss me again." She seemed so different…so sure of herself, alone with me.

_It's only kissing and she's probably thinking the same thing. We can kiss…call it a line that we won't cross…_

I took her mouth, hungrily. She muttered a muffled cry and locked her hands behind my head, kissing me back with an indescribable mixture of eagerness and uncertainty, knowledge and unpracticed innocence. She felt so damn good!

_Too good…_

I wanted to touch her, to taste her everywhere; I wanted to feel the tight, liquid heat of being inside her. But when her splayed hands slid from my chest to my abs and under the waistband of my pants, I broke off the embrace with an effort that nearly killed me.

_The line…don't cross it!_

She regarded me with perceptive golden eyes. "Well?" she asked breathlessly.

I exhaled. "Wow."

Her low, husky laugh revealed her pleasure at my comment.

"Well, I guess now you know what we were talking about."

"You couldn't have painted a clearer picture. I was most definitely _not_ expecting that."

"I know." She smiled at me a playful look in her eyes. "I didn't think I'd be able to stop there for a minute."

"I know. We really shouldn't be doing this."

"You really think so?" Her attention shifted from my eyes to my mouth. "What do you call that then-what we just did?"

"I'd have to say playing with fire." I pushed myself up, leaving her lying on the trampled grass. "Which everyone knows is _not_ a good idea."

"I see." She rolled onto her side, suddenly engrossed in a blade of grass, which she twirled between her slender fingers. "Well, if you don't trust your self-control I can totally understand." She smiled mischievously.

I sat there stunned.

_When_ _had she gotten so good at this?_ _Well, she isn't going to one up on me!_

"No, Bella, that's not it at all."

She dropped the blade of grass, came up on her knees, and flung her arms around my neck. "Good," she whispered against my lips. "Because a girl could get used to this…now where were we?" she asked, tracing her fingertips along my jaw-line.

I caught her hand and pressed my lips to her damp palm, then pulled her into my lap. She shifted in my arms, her supple body molding to mine. I knew I shouldn't be doing this but Bella was to my lost soul like an open window to a darkened room. The lightness she evoked in me was addictive.

_It's only kissing..._

"We were doing this," I rolled her beneath me.

I nuzzled her ear, nibbling her velvet lobe and breathing in her intoxicating scent. We kissed again, sweet and light, caressing each other for what seemed like an eternity. The affection between us flowed easily, so naturally. It was as if we had known each other our whole lives.

"They are going to wonder where we disappeared off to," I murmured finally, touching my lips to the tip of her nose.

She laughed softly. "Let them."

I tightened my arms around her. Our kisses turning deep, wet, and hot, the way I longed to make love to her. Her impassioned response nearly spun me into oblivion, almost making me forget all the reasons why we shouldn't go there. I pulled away gasping. Our faces inches from each other and we burst into breathless laughter.

"Maybe we should pull back a bit" she conceded.

I stared into her golden gaze with a look of wonder on my face. I was consumed by the love that I felt for her.

"What am I going to do with you?"

She looked at me flushing momentarily.

_Well at least I'm not the only one having problems._

I had momentarily forgotten the entire reason for bringing her up here. I stood up and took her hand.

"Follow me."

She took my hand and we walked into the clearing of the summit just as the sun was making its way over the horizon. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist as we watched it climb its way into the heavens.

**Sweet cherries! I wish I could find a guy like that, lol. I forgot to mention earlier my thanks to all those who wrote me! Sorry, I haven't had the time to respond individually, due to time constraints, but I figured you guys would rather I write more to the story anyways :P Let me know what you guys think and I'll try to update again soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the extended wait. Life keeps getting in the way…mostly school stuff. Anyways, this chapter is kind of a set up for things to come. I promise it will get more interesting really soon. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Victoria POV**

_So, she's managed to find those damn Cullens after all…Damn it all! Leave it to that sniveling little bitch to just turn the other cheek!_

It looked like that plan was useless as well. No matter, as soon as I enlisted the Volturi to my cause it wouldn't matter who she was hiding behind. Now all I had to figure out was the fastest way to get there without getting caught in the process.

_Jane…Jane will help me get in._

We always did get along pretty well in the old days. At least as well as one can get along with someone who got off on causing pain but she always did like me for some reason. I bet I could get her to help and news had it that she was Aro's right hand these days. Besides she never liked Carlisle. He didn't seem to remember me and honestly I never really paid him much attention when he was in Italy but Jane did. I remember she was always so jealous because Aro was so genuinely amused by his ideas. She more than anyone was happy when he decided to leave and she didn't have to try so hard for Aro's attention. Weak and unnatural she had called him. No, she wouldn't have any affection for the Cullens and that suited my cause just fine.

_This is starting to look better and better. _

Too bad I didn't have a cell phone. The Volturi used to take care of that for all of us but James and I were simultaneously cut off when we went rogue. We never replaced them after that. We didn't need to since we were never separated for long. I could always steal one if necessity dictated but it wouldn't do me any good anyways since the High Court changed its numbers regularly for security reasons and I've been out of the know for a very long time.

_Sigh…it's going to take some time to get there and hide-out until I can find her on patrol or something…_

Time was something I had a lot of so I could afford to wait. If I learned anything from James it was that the patient were usually rewarded.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't remember the last time I had ever felt so at peace standing there with Edward behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms surrounding his. We stood there waiting as we watched the sun climb up out of the horizon. I leaned back into him, resting my head on his shoulder, as he rested his cheek on my temple. He then took my hands and extended our arms out in front of us so I could see the sunlight reflecting off our skin like an infinite array of diamonds. I let out a little gasp and felt my breathe catch as I was caught up with emotion.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him and brought his hand up to my cheek. "I was thinking that I have never experienced such a perfect moment. Out here, just me and you, where it feels like nothing could ever touch us. I was thinking that I've never been so incandescently happy or felt so unbelievably alive. I was thinking about how you are the sun in my sky and how I could never live without you. But mostly I was just thinking about how much I love you and how great it feels to be in your arms."

I stopped then and just gazed into his eyes. All I could see was just raw emotion as he stood there staring straight into me in complete silence. I thought at first he wasn't going to say anything but then suddenly he dropped onto one knee.

"Marry me Bella."

I just stood there dumb-founded and like an idiot all I said was "Whaa?" which earned me a chuckle from Edward.

"Marry me. Make me the most incredibly fortunate man that ever existed because if I am your sun then you are my universe and _my_ only reason for being. Marry me Bella and never let me be without you ever again."

_Oh my gosh, what is he _doing_? I'm _way_ too young! Stupid Bella, it's not like you're EVER going to get any older…_

I started to think about all the reasons why I shouldn't and then I looked into his eyes and realized that none of it mattered because he was all that would ever matter.

"Yes…for all eternity, yes!"

He leaped up, a cry of triumph escaping his lips, and pulled me into his tight embrace. His lips crushed mine and then he pulled away with a look of wonder in his eyes.

"We should probably head back now. I can only imagine what Alice is doing right about now." I teased slightly flushed by the intensity of his gaze.

He laughed, "She'll probably implode trying to keep it a secret until we get there but she'll manage unless she wants me to cut her a new one for spoiling our news."

"Poor Alice…I can just see her now. Home then at all speed!"

He grabbed my hand and was about to take off when I pulled him back.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…I just have a better idea."

He looked at me with a cute look of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean I have a faster way of getting there."

I looked at him as realization started to hit. "Wait Bella, I'm not so sure about th-

Before he could finish I wrapped my arms around his waist and concentrated on home.

-is" he finished as we found ourselves in the forest outside of the large family cabin. He looked at me a little disoriented and then scowled. "I wasn't even ready!"

I stuck out my lip to pout and gave him my most repentant look. He continued to feign annoyance until I stepped up onto my tip-toes and kissed his nose. He humphed and turned his face but not before I saw the corner of his mouth turn up into a smile.

"Ed-waaarrrrd" I whined and then I started to tickle him which succeed in making him laugh and hurriedly pinning my arms to my side. I raised an amused eyebrow "I didn't know you were ticklish."

He leaned in to kiss me and I could feel his lips turn up into a smile. "I'm not"

"You are such a liar love. We'd better go in before Alice hunts us down."

**Edward POV**

I was starting to think that she was omniscient because no sooner had the words escaped her lips that I saw a blur that was Alice come tearing across the yard squealing.

"Oh my God, OH My God, OH MY GOD!! I can't believe it! I mean I can, of course, I mean I saw that it was going to happen but I can't believe that it's _actually_ happening! Eeeeeeee!" she then proceed to rip Bella away from me and hooked her arm as she started to drag her back towards the house, barely looking over her shoulder at me. "Well, are you coming or not Edward?"

_Don't mind me…I'm only the one _marrying_ her, sheesh. You'd think I was only here as Bella's accessory…sigh, self-prophesy maybe._

I started to walk back behind them when Bella turned her head back towards me, a pleading look on her face, and mouthed _HELP_! I just smiled and winked at her in return. She might as well get used to it now because I knew this was nothing compared to what would happen once Rosalie got thrown into the mix. It didn't take us long to get up to the front steps with Alice talking a mile a second the whole way. Poor Bella I could practically see her head spinning.

"Bella are you listening to me? We have so much to take care of before the wedding! Have you picked a day yet? No, I guess you haven't or I would know. Do you need any suggestions? What colors do you want? I have the most gorgeous dress in mind but I guess you want to pick the designer? What do you think of Vera Wang or maybe Ballenciago? I'm also a big fan of Carolina Herrera…hmmm. You'll need to pick your colors before we can discuss bridesmaid dresses. Speaking of bridesmaids I am your Maid of Honor, right? And what about the Honeymoon?! Oh my gosh, how exiting! I can remember mine and Jasper's honeymoon it was in-

But she never got to finish her sentence because at that moment we entered the cabin and ran into Jasper.

"Who wants to know about our honeymoon?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

Alice was about to reply when I cut in "Nobody wants the details of that night, believe me. Alice was just planning some things with Bella that's all."

"Sounds like she's doing more than just planning if you ask me" winked Emmett as he came around the corner. "Why else would they talk about honeymoons if not for the activities that one partakes in that night…if you know what I mean?" He elbowed me.

By this point Bella was just staring down at her shoes and I knew if she could have she would have been blushing. "Alright guys that's enough. Where is everyone else?"

"Rosalie is in our room doing her nails" Emmett sighed while rolling his eyes.

"And I just saw Carlisle and Esme in his study." Jasper pitched in.

I took Bella's hand and brought her back to my side. "Well, if we could get everyone together we have some news to share with the family."

Both Jasper and Emmett raised their eyebrows and then Emmett bellowed out. "ROSALIE YOU'D BETTER GET DOWN HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO WANT TO HEAR THIS!"

Which was immediately followed by a curse and a scream from Rosalie, "This had better be good Emmett or so help me I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS! You made me spill nail polish ALL OVER the carpet!"

We all laughed as Emmett ducked his head almost as if to ward off Rosalie's impending wrath. But at least it served some purpose as Rosalie stalked down the stairs and then Carlisle and Esme rounded the corner exclaiming, "What in the world is all this commotion about?"

Alice was practically jumping up and down. "Edward and Bella have some news they want to share with everyone!" she then reached into her pocket and handed me a little black velvet box and winked. "I thought you might want this now." She whispered.

_Of course she would know._

I saw Carlisle and Esme catch the significance of the box and Esme gasped, both hands going to cover her mouth. Rosalie just looked annoyed. "Is someone going to tell us what's going on or what?"

Alice just hissed at her. "Would you just shut up and let them speak."

Rosalie just scowled and turned her attention to us.

I stood there looking at everyone with what I knew was one of those stupid "I'm so in love" goofy smiles and stated, "I've asked Bella to marry me and…"

"And I said yes!" she burst out.

"It's about time!" was the chorus from Jasper and Emmett. "Jinx!"

"Dude, you totally owe me something now!" Emmett crowed triumphantly.

"Whatever dude." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Whatever _dude_, I totally said it first!" It looked like they were about to wrestle it out.

"Would you two just _shut up_!" Rosalie barked and slapped Emmett upside the head. "That was for earlier too." Emmett just scowled and then sat on the couch to sulk. She then turned back around to Bella her nails forgotten, "Oh my gosh, we are going to have _soo_ much fun planning this! What are you going to do for hair and make-up? Not that you need much…and what about the dress?"

Soon Bella was surrounded by all the Cullen women offering congratulations and advice about wedding planning. Heaven knows Rosalie can throw a wedding having lost count of all her own. The guys were slapping me high fives and jibing me about the wedding night and how I was finally going to get some. I was glad that Bella wasn't paying attention since she had her own horde to contend with. I was staring at her when Carlisle put his arm around my shoulder. "I'm really happy for you Edward. You don't know how much Esme and I worried about you. You're finally with someone who complements you in all the best possible ways. Congratulations."

I looked up at him and smiled, "I really do feel like the luckiest guy ever."

**Bella POV**

Alice and Rosalie had been talking to me for what seemed an eternity before they finally got distracted by an argument over which designer would be better suited for the wedding garb. I figured this was my chance to sneak away before they noticed but then Esme came up to talk to me. "Bella, I know this must all seem a bit overwhelming but I just wanted to congratulate you and to say thank you for Edward. I was really worried that we were going to lose him and you just make him so happy. I always knew you would end up part of the family." She then hugged me like any mother would and I was painfully reminded of Renee and how she should have been here to share in the news as well. I hugged Esme back and thanked her. The whole time feeling a weight starting to press on my chest then suddenly Edward was behind me. "Let's head back to my place." He whispered.

"Please." I whispered back almost choking on the word. We sneaked back out the door and I took us back to the front of his little cabin. We walked in and I sat down on his bed trying to pull myself together. He came in front of me and kneeled down on his knee again.

"I meant to do this earlier but I didn't have it on me." He took out the little velvet box that I had seen Alice pass to him earlier. He carefully opened it and resting in the middle of the velvet folds was the most amazing solitaire diamond ring that I had ever seen. It looked antique but well-preserved. He took it gently and reached for my left hand. I stared at it in amazement as he gently slipped in onto my ring finger. "It belonged to my mother."

I looked up at him in surprise and then I couldn't help it I just burst into dry sobs.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he sounded worried. "Do you not like it? Because it's okay if you don't, I mean, I could get you another one, a newer one, if that's what you want. I just thought that you might appreciate it if-

"No. It's not the ring. I love the ring." I managed to get out between sobs. I looked up to see him frown in confusion.

"Then what is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's perfect. You're perfect. It's just this whole wedding thing and this is your mom's ring and…" I threw my hands up to cover my face. I felt Edward get up and sit on the bed next to me.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he whispered and I barely missed it he sounded so sad. "I knew it was too soon to ask."

I threw my hands back down to my lap and then reached over to take his in mine. "No!" I practically yelled with all the conviction that I could muster. "No, I could never, _not_ want to be with you."

"Then what is it?" he pleaded studying my face with a worried expression.

"It's just that I always thought things would be different when I finally decided to get married and they are but I always assumed that my parents would be there with me." I saw that he finally understood what was hurting me. " When Esme told me how happy she was for us and how I've always been like a daughter to her I realized how much it hurt to know that I could never tell Renee and that Charlie could never walk me down the aisle. It hurts Edward, it really hurts. As happy as I am to be marrying you I still feel like a part of me is in denial that it won't be as it should be." I saw the shared sadness in his eyes and knew that if he could've he would've done anything to make it better but I knew that things were better left as they were. "I know that it is better that they all think I'm dead…"

"It's safer for them this way but that doesn't make it any easier for you love." He raised his hand to caress my cheek. "I understand that it pains you but don't ever feel like you can't tell me something. I'm here for you no matter what, even if it is just as a shoulder to cry on."

Looking at him I knew he was being sincere. He loved me just as much as I loved him and hard as it was I knew that I had to leave my old life behind. This was the start of forever and there was no room for regrets. I leaned in, my hand cupping his cheek and looked him straight in the eyes, "Let's do this. I don't want to wait. The sooner the better and it's just going to be us anyways right?"

He blinked and didn't say anything for a while. "Are you sure? You're cutting into Alice's planning time, you know." He teased. "I mean, I don't want you to feel like we need to rush on my account…"

"Edward, I want this and I'll just go crazy if I have to think about it any longer than I have to. Do you want Alice torturing me with all the details? You know she's going to try to make it up to be the event of the century and honestly I've always just wanted something small and simple with the people I care about."

_I could practically hear Alice wailing off in the distance…sigh._

"Besides I know Alice can be highly efficient when she wants to be and with Rosalie helping her they must be able to get everything ready in short order, right?"

"I'm sure you're right love but I know that they will insist in your tagging along for all the preparation. We'll also need to inform the Royal Court since it's traditional for them to send someone to officiate for our kind. It's as legally binding as it gets for our kind."

"We have a royal family?"

"Yeah, the Volturi are the royals though they aren't exactly related. I showed you that picture of them in Carlisle's study before remember? They're in Italy and you never really know how long it will take them to get back to you…it could be awhile."

"Well, that's perfect actually!" he raised an eyebrow not quite understanding. "Well, if you don't mind, of course, I've always wanted to go to France and I was thinking that we could get married there! My mom has all these pictures of the Eiffel Tower and other places from when she visited and I've always wanted to go. Please?"

He smiled. "I have to admit France does have its romantic qualities…and it has been awhile since the last time I went there." He paused for dramatic effect. "You're lucky I'm fluent in most languages or you'd be completely lost once we get there."

I squealed and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Just when I leaned in to kiss him I felt something vibrating up against my leg. "Umm, Edward, are you vibrating?"

He sighed and reluctantly pulled away. "It's my cell phone. Three guesses who it is and the first two don't count."

"Alice?"

"Alice. You'd better answer it. I'm sure it's for you." He handed me the phone.

I opened it slowly already dreading the inevitable. "Hello?"

"Bella, if you're planning to give me next to no time at all to plan this wedding then you better get your ass over here, like yesterday! I mean it, there's no time to waste! We need to fly you to New York pronto so you need to decide on a designer so we can get you fitted for your dress!"

I could hear Rosalie in the background "I think you're giving Bella too much credit on that front Alice. I doubt she even knows designer when she sees it much less who actually designed it."

"Rosalie is right Alice. Why don't you guys just handle the details and just call me when you have it all decided. I'm really no good at this and as for my colors why not a royal blue and gold?"

"Blue, hmmm, I guess I could work with that. Edward does love that color…Rosalie says she looks good in any color so she doesn't care. I guess you're right. Why do it here when we can do it all in Europe! That is the place for fashion and we can fly in anything if we need to. Oh, and Carlisle says he's called in for time off so we can leave as soon as I get you papers. How's tomorrow sound?"

I almost choked, "Umm, tomorrow? Are you sure that's enough time to get everything ready?"

Edward was laughing at my expression of horror. "I don't think she actually means the 'marriage' part tomorrow love."

"Duh, Bella just listen to Edward. Even I can't get everything done overnight. Other people do need to sleep after all but it wouldn't hurt to get there and scope out likely venues for the ceremony. How do you feel about one of the châteaux of the Loire Valley?"

"Err, sure, Alice. You know more about that stuff than I do. We can check it out when we get there. Tomorrow sounds great. First flight out even…it's not like I have a whole lot to pack." I could hear the collective cheer in the background.

"Oh Bella, you're going to love it! The shopping in Europe is amazing and there is soo much to see in France! Well, you and Edward hurry up while I call the airline to set everything up. Carlisle is going to call Aro to let them know about the plans. Eeeee, this is going to be soo much FUN! K, see you in a bit!" click.

I looked over at Edward, my expression doubtful. He was trying to keep a straight face but failed miserably. "Forgive her love. She hasn't had anything to really excite her in a long time and we've given her the perfect opportunity to put her 'special skills' to good use. She might tend to go overboard but she usually has very good taste."

I sighed. "I don't doubt her taste. She and Rosalie have _way_ better taste than I do. I just don't want this to turn into a circus. You know how I hate it when people fuss over me."

"Only you would _not_ want a big deal made about her _wedding_." He chuckled. "I promise I'll help you get through all this" he teased as he crossed his heart and held up two fingers. "Scouts honor."

"You're a boy scout?"

"Eagle scout actually…I've been a member since 1910. I was one of the first, you know."

I laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Whatever. I'll hold you to it, you know. If I even _begin_ to feel like I'm being railroaded by Alice and Rosalie I'll call the whole thing off."

"It's a deal. We can always elope. Two, young, misunderstood lovers just looking to find their place in this world."

"Now you're just teasing me."

"No, I'm being entirely serious. It would give me the perfect excuse to keep you all to myself. That way I wouldn't _ever_ have to share you with anyone…ever." He snuggled into my neck, nuzzling me.

"Hahahahaha, down boy, you _are_ selfish. We can't do that to your family."

"Mmm, you have no idea…but you're right. We should probably go. The sooner we get this show on the road the sooner I get you to myself."

"Ay, ay captain." I leaned over to embrace him and we were off.

**Thanks to all those who wrote me! Let me know what you guys think and I'll try to update again soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the looooong wait. Stupid exams! I hate it how they do these tests right before finals!! Speaking of which, finals are coming up soon here so there will be more delays. Sorry, it can't be helped but I will write when I can. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Aro POV – Volterra**

_Sigh…could life get any more mundane? _

I sat back on my throne looking out on the so called courtiers of Volterra. The same old bickering and nonsensical babble of the mob being the dominant part of this macabre portrait…but it was the world that we had created and after having lived for so many centuries even I had to admit that we had come pretty far. At least in this day in age we controlled our own fate and were not ruled by the laws and superstitions of the mortal realm. And yet it never seemed to be enough. Even with all that we had accomplished every achievement paled to my once triumphant glory…no loss as bitter as the one I failed to save so many years ago.

_Flashback…30 May 1431_

_She had attempted several escapes, on one occasion jumping from her 70 foot tower in __Vermandois__ to the soft earth of a dry moat, after which she was moved to the Burgundian town of Arras. The English government had eventually purchased her from Duke Philip of Burgundy and it was there that I had disguised myself as a drudge in my attempt to help her escape. I found her there in a small, dank cell. One of many that reeked of human excrement mixed with blood and other bodily odors. Her small frame crouched in the corner looking up and out of a small window situated high up in her cell. She was covered in filth, her clothes torn and her hair matted but none of that could detract from her radiant beauty. I looked around me and hurriedly picked the lock and snuck inside. Carefully closing the door behind me lest one of the guards find something amiss and then rushed to her side._

"_Jeanne, Jeanne! Ma vie! Mon amour!" I embraced her planting kisses on every surface of her that was open to me._

_She took my face into her hands. "John, what are you doing here? I told you to stay away. If they catch you here we are both lost."_

_I recaptured her hands in mine. "Let them come. I will not leave without you, Jeanne."_

"_John, listen to me. You must go now. They will come for me soon. This is how it must be…I was afraid before, afraid that I would lose you but I'm not afraid anymore. I understand now what He meant for me to do all along. This is my time. I _must_ do this!"_

_I fell back away from her as if her words had physically pushed me away. My fear of losing her suddenly replaced with the bitter taste of betrayal. "What of us? What of me? Does what we have mean nothing to you? Would you leave me here, without you, without a fight? Won't you fight for me? For us…?"_

"_Please don't do this John. You know I love you more than any woman could love a man. But I am what I am and you are what you are and there is a greater purpose for both of us though you may not see it now. You will lead your people to a new era and I…I must return to mine."_

"_Please…please Jeanne. Don't leave me." My voice broke as I fell back onto my knees, hunched over with my fists bunched onto the floor and my head bowed overcome with grief. "I'm not strong enough…not without you."_

_She fell across my back her arms encircling my waist. "I will always be with you. A part of me stays with you in our daughter. You must care for her now my love. Look at me. I need you to be strong for me. Do you hear me? You _must_ continue on. The war is far from over. You know our cause and you must pick up where I have left off. I must do this. Please do not hate me. I love you. I truly do. Now go! They come and they must not find you here!"_

_I pulled her to me and kissed her fiercely one last time putting in all the feelings of fear, anger, love and loss that were thundering around inside me and then pushed her away from me as I headed for the door. I was about to exit when I heard her tearfully call to me. "John!" I waited but did not turn to face her. "Take care of our daughter, John. Take care of Renée! She must live!" and then she was quiet and I snuck my way back into the courtyard as the guard passed me to retrieve her._

_They tied her to a tall pillar and she asked two of the clergy to hold a __crucifix__ before her. A peasant had also constructed a small __cross__ which she put in the front of her dress. I wept, blood red tears as I watched her burn and oddly enough she looked at peace in the end. After she died, the English raked back the coals to expose her charred body so that no one could claim she had escaped alive. Then they burned her body twice more to reduce it to ashes and prevent any collection of relics. They cast her remains into the __Seine__..__._

To have loved so deeply and then have it all taken away…yes there had been such a one and no earthly words ever spoken that could ever capture her angelic beauty, for she had been the embodiment of everything that was good in my world.

_Rrroooowwr!_ I threw the goblet of blood away from me in a fit of fury. _I should have killed them all!_

Even now I'm haunted by her face as I watched her in the flames…burned at the stake by our immortal enemies, The Black Death, dissenters and traitors to our kind. With one hand they would seek to expose us and rule mankind and with the other they would integrate themselves in using mortals as pawns to seek us out and destroy all who would oppose them. It didn't help that tomorrow was the anniversary of her death. Everyone always seemed to make themselves scarce this time of year. They knew better than to annoy me though they didn't know why. The pain is always deeper on those days…her birthday, the birth of our daughter and her death. The one person I wish would make herself present never seemed inclined to do so.

_Renée...Having my daughter around would make things so much easier to bear…and she does so remind me of her mother..._

But I hadn't seen or heard from her in centuries it seemed and it wasn't like she had left me an address or cell number either. She had yet to forgive me. She had been but a babe when her mother had died and in my grief and resentment I had disposed of her to her grandparents, Jeanne's mortal parents, Jacques and Isabelle. They had adopted Isabelle's maiden name, Romée, after Jeanne had been arrested for heresy and left the name D'Arc behind just like everything else. I had at least warned them that our enemies might try to find them. Little did I know that, that was exactly what the Black Death had planned and the day Renée came into her legacy they had slaughtered her grandparents. I had gotten there barely in time to hide her away before she too could be taken. I tried to explain who I was, who her mother had been and why she now could do what had been impossible to do before but she was overwrought with grief and overwhelmed by everything else. She couldn't forgive me for initially abandoning her and not preventing the deaths of Jacques and Isabelle. She withdrew into herself for a long time but at least allowed me to help her control her powers. We were isolated during this time as no one else knew what she really was or who she was to me and I wanted to keep it that way. Seeing her again after all those years had reminded me so much of my beloved, Jeanne. But I could see differences…I saw a lot of myself in her. Then one day I came back from the hunt and she was gone with only a note telling me that she couldn't live like this anymore and that she needed to start again with her own life and to please not come looking for her.

_What I desperately need is something interesting enough to distract me…But what? _

It seemed like I couldn't go anywhere or do anything without Jane or someone else shadowing my every footstep and she insisted in scoping out everything before she thought it safe enough.

_It's not like I don't appreciate the fact that our enemies are continually seeking for any opportunity to destroy me but, I mean, really? Speak of the Devil…_

I looked over to my right and saw Jane walking towards me cell phone in hand.

"There is a call for you Master."

"Thank you Jane. That is all." I took the cell from her and then dismissed her. She bowed and then turned on her heel, a definite stiffness to her step.

_That's odd…_

"This is Aro."

"Aro! How are you old friend?"

_Carlisle! No wonder Jane was so annoyed…hahaha._

"Carlisle, this is a pleasant surprise! Where have you been hiding all these years? I was afraid you might have died."

"You need not worry on that account. I'm as well as I've ever been and even better than when I found you last I must admit."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the family is doing really well and we have a new recent addition as well. But do tell me how you have been? Is all well in Volterra?"

Sigh. "It is as well as to be expected this time of year…"

"Ah, yes. My timing could have been better. Do forgive me. With the excitement of the past few days I must admit I quite forgot myself. Am I wrong to assume that you will be traveling to France soon then?"

"You know me too well, mon vieux. Yes, I leave at sunset but come now why have you really called? I sense that there is more to this surprise."

"Do you remember my son, Edward? Well, he has found his lifemate and wishes to be bound to her in the way of our people. We wish to follow tradition and I had hoped that you would be willing to stand in to represent the Court but if you are not up to it I would understand."

"A wedding…these are rare tidings, indeed. Yes, I do remember Edward. He was always a smartass if I remember correctly…and if he wasn't being sarcastic he was off brooding somewhere. Not a very pleasant fellow…I do hope he has changed since then."

"Hahahaha, yes I remember him then but I assure you he is a great deal happier with his lot now, though still as sarcastic as he's ever been. Will you come then? If all goes well we hope to have the ceremony June 6th somewhere in France. Hopefully, that gives you enough time while you travel to return."

"My dear Carlisle I would like nothing better. I do believe it is time for something different to get me out of this rut I find myself in and it has been ages since we last caught up. I do look forward to seeing how your family has progressed with your 'choice of diet' and to meet the girl that has won your Edward."

"Excellent! I dare say you will find our Bella quite interesting, Aro. If I'm not mistaken you always were a ringer for new talent."

"Well now. You have peaked my curiosity…depend on my arrival. Call me at this number when all the details are finalized. I look forward to our reunion."

"It has been too long, my friend. Until then…"

"Until then..."

I flipped the cell phone shut. 

_Well this is interest…fancy Carlisle calling me now._

It looked like things were looking up after all. I just needed to get through the next week.

_I guess I would start in Britannia and work my way back…_

**Alice POV**

With me working on the paperwork we were ready to go in record time. I was feeling incredibly happy about everything that was happening with Edward and Bella but for some reason I had a small, nagging, feeling that was bothering me and I kept pushing it to the back of my mind. I brushed it off as nothing and went to pack everything into the cars. The next thing I knew we were on our way to the airport. Jasper, Bella and I were packed in with Edward in his car while Rosalie, Emmett and Esme caught a ride with Carlisle. Too late Edward realized the error of the arrangement as I immediately began to commence planning details with Bella.

_Hehehehehe_.

"So, Bella, I was thinking that after we check into the hotel we could grab Rosalie and Esme to do some shopping! There are a few boutiques that we _have_ to hit up and then we should go look at different locations for the actual wedding…"

"I don't know Alice. I kinda wanted to see some of the sites in Paris first…"

"You're right, on second thought, let me handle the location. I promise you won't regret it and this way I don't have to hear you whine and complain about cost and everything else you usually complain about."

_Which, knowing her, would definitely happen. Yes, better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission I always say._

"Alice…I really don't want this to be a huge production."

"Let me worry about the details dah-ling." I flashed my most winning smile. "You just worry about the shopping tomorrow. Ooooo, we can have our own fashion show featuring you as the main attraction!"

"Well, I have no problem with that." Edward whispered, his signature crooked smile playing across his lips.

"Please Eddie, you know seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding is bad luck. Besides I'm pretty you weren't even invited when I read out the shopping party."

He just rolled his eyes at me in the rear view window.

Jasper leaned over to me and teased, "What about me? I'm not marrying her why can't I come?"

"You have to go with the guys to help Edward get his stuff ready. Besides…the wedding dress isn't the only thing we'll be shopping for." I winked at Bella and continued, "We are also going to have Bella model some lingerie for the wedding night. What do you think Bella? Should Jasper come along?"

I saw Edward tense, his knuckles whitening as his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Hmmm, well I guess it could be beneficial to have a male's perspective on this kind of thing…"

Jasper just gaped at her as Edward swerved when he looked over at Bella. "You _can't_ be serious?"

Bella just turned to look at me and we both busted out laughing. "You should have seen the look on you guys' faces! Especially you Edward…I thought you'd blow a gasket or something."

"Of course I wasn't serious. Honestly, Edward sometimes I wonder about your common sense. You are the only man I ever want to see me barely clothed…or not…" she leaned over to whisper the last little bit in his ear which caused another jerk to the steering wheel. Jasper just pretended to be absorbed in the book he was reading while trying to suppress a chuckle.

"I guess that's a no, Jasper. I didn't really think Edward would appreciate you appreciating the goods before him if you know what I mean." Edward just let out a warning growl which set us all laughing again. I flipped open my cell phone.

"Hey Carlisle…no, everything is fine. Edward just got a little…distracted…with Bella. Yeah, ok, he knows. Bye." Click. "You heard that, right?"

"What?" Bella asked

"What Carlisle said or what Emmett threw in behind him?" I smirked

"Both."

"Alice…" Edward warned.

I just laughed. "Oh my god, could you just chill Edward? Basically Emmett just told Edward to keep it in his pants and Carlisle said the same thing in a more…mature way."

"Oh…" Bella whispered and turned around in her seat. The rest of the car trip went in silence as I looked through different fashion magazines for Bella's perfect dress… and mine too, of course. Finally we parked the cars in the car garage there at the airport and made our way to the terminal.

**Bella POV**

I don't know how he did it or even when he did it but Edward managed to change our seats so that it was just the two of us together. I could tell by the scowl on Alice's face that she had been planning on sitting with us to continue the earlier conversation but I really needed a break. I didn't know if it was because of everything that had happened in the past few days or the excitement of the days to come but I felt like the initial rush was finally wearing off as I sat down next to Edward in my window seat. Edward was placing our carry-on bags in the overhead compartment and I looked out my window into the afternoon sky. In next to no time I would be in an entirely different continent and all I felt was really tired.

_I wonder if it's because I'm a new vampire and I need to feed more…maybe I should ask Edward._

I had experienced some anxiety at the prospect of being around humans but Alice had assured me that besides the pilot and the crew there wouldn't be many passengers and she hadn't seen anything happening so I relaxed. We were taking the Concord so it was basically the fastest way to travel. It was also basically an overnight so the stewardess, who kept staring at all of us, wouldn't think it weird if I pretended to sleep. My eyelids started to descend…

"Bella, are you okay?" I looked up to see Edward gazing at me intently, a look of concern in his eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

"What? I mean, yes, I'm alright. I just feel a bit tired that's all. Do newborns need to feed more than usual?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot about that. It's been awhile…sorry I should have thought about that. It's just that you've handled all of this so remarkably well and I keep forgetting that you are still getting used to all of this. The feeling of weakness will pass once you feed again and eventually you won't have to feed as often, much like the rest of us. Just close your eyes and rest if that'll help."

He leaned over to kiss my forehead and then I leaned over to rest my head on his shoulders to do just that. I remembered feeling the plane take off but not much after that. Suddenly, I woke up to find myself in the middle of a field, a terrible battle in progress. I looked all around me as men were locked in a fierce battle of arms with no clear victor as of yet. It didn't seem like anyone could hear me and I spun around as I heard a horse galloping behind me. I looked up and shielded my eyes from the sun as the horse reared, a solider on its stead. Then suddenly the man reached up and pulled off his helm. A cascade of rich, chocolate brown hair tumbled down. Not a man but a woman dressed in full battle garb. I looked closer and gasped. It was like looking in a mirror except she had the bluest, sky blue, eyes I had ever seen. She at least seemed to see me as she reared up again, brandishing the fleur-de-lis flag and yelled, "Vive la France!"

_Who is she?_

The men behind her cheered as they rallied to charge the coming foe and my heart leapt as I saw her charge into the front. The next thing I knew I was standing in a large stone chamber in front of a group of men. The young woman was standing next to me in chains staring defiantly ahead.

One of the men asked, "Do you know if you are in the grace of God?" It was a trap of some sort I could tell and waited for her response.

She merely turned her head to the one that had questioned her and replied, "If I am not, may God put me there; and if I am, may God so keep me." This set off a lot of murmuring and I could see that some were merely perplexed, while others were slightly impressed but the majority seemed to be greatly annoyed and I wished I understood what was going on.

The next scene was of the woman with a very good-looking man and she was handing off her baby? I couldn't tell…but she was very sad and the man clearly distraught. Flash again. The woman is here and this time the man is dressed in rags. She is telling him to leave. Jeanne? Her name is Jeanne and his is John…

_Why does she look like me?_

I can't really hear everything that they are saying. The guards are coming and he leaves. Flash. She is tied to the stake and he is watching.

_They are going to burn her! NO!! Won't anyone save her?_

She looks oddly at peace. I cover my face to keep from watching. There is a bright light and…

"Bella!" I jerk awake and realize that I'm shaking.

_So close! I was soo close! But to what?_

I felt like I had been on the verge of some great discovery. There was something that I was missing. Something that I needed to know…I looked up into Edward's eyes. It was then that I realized that we had landed.

"Bella…were you…sleeping?" the concern was evident and I couldn't quite understand what he was getting at.

"What's the big deal? I said I was tired." I pushed myself up and it was then that I realized that Alice and Carlisle were standing in the aisle behind Edward both looking concerned. "Why is everyone staring at me? I just had a weird dream that's all. No big deal."

They just gaped at me and Edward just had a look of dumb disbelief, "You…just…had a…weird dream? No…big…deal?"

"You guys are starting to worry me. What's going on?"

Carlisle leaned over and placed his hand on my forehead, which he immediately drew back away from me. "Bella, you're burning up!"

"What?" Both Edward and Alice reached to place a hand on each of my cheeks. "What does it mean?"

"What does what mean? What the hell are you guys talking about?!" I was starting to have a mini panic attack as things started to come together. "Wait, vampires don't dream! They can't because they don't sleep! And they don't get this hot either…do they? I can't be sick. Vampires don't get sick. Why am I shaking? Oh, my god what's happening to me!"

**What is wrong with her indeed…lol. Oh, there are soo many different places this story could go from here and it is all playing out in my head as I write this! Well, let me know what you guys think! I really like writing historical fiction…sigh. I'll try to post some more soon. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh. Can I just say how much easier life would be if we could physically regulate how much sleep we needed?! I don't think that I would EVER sleep. I should have been more productive today as far as school goes but I couldn't resist writing more. Hope you enjoy!**

**Edward POV**

A million things were running through my head as I watched Bella work herself into a panic. Luckily we were the only ones in our section of the plane but she was starting to get louder and people were starting to look our way. Finally Carlisle leaned forward and cracked her one across the face. I spun around and growled as Bella seemed to snap out of her hysterics and stared at Carlisle. She seemed to be momentarily confused as to what had just happened and then suddenly she collapsed forward onto me. I caught her and her hair fell over covering her face.

_What the hell is going on?_

I held her up with one arm and reached over with my other hand to gently push her hair back from her face only to find that she had completely passed out. I snapped my head towards Carlisle who was frowning in consternation.

"Edward, sit her back down for a moment please."

I gently pushed her back into her chair as Carlisle started to give her a quick check-up of her vitals. "She seems to be okay except for the fact that she isn't conscious at the moment. But she is breathing regularly. I have to admit that I am a little lost as to what exactly is happening to her. I suggest that we quickly move her to the hotel."

At that moment one of the stewardesses came over to us. "Madame et Monsieurs is there a problem?"

I quickly flashed her a smile that left her momentarily stunned. "No problem. My fiancée seems to have overdone it a bit with her medication. She tends to get airsick and just needs to sleep it off."

"Oh, but of course. We can have someone carry your bags. Would you like me to call for a wheelchair?"

"No, it's okay thank you. I'll carry her. Merci beaucoup."

"Very well, monsieur." And she walked back to the front.

"I'll go update the rest of the family then. They went to baggage claim as soon as we landed. They are probably wondering what the hold up is…" Alice whispered and then took off.

I then proceeded to pick Bella up which reminded me of the first time I had carried her that day we were supposed to do blood-typing in biology. I turned to Carlisle. "I'll meet you guys at the rental cars. Less questions that way and Alice will meet me there."

"Agreed."

I walked slowly past the stewardess and the pilots but as soon as I hit the walkway I sped through the airport totally bypassing customs. I knew Alice would have already taken care of the paperwork. Sure enough she was already waiting for me outside.

"I figured you and Bella would appreciate a sporty two-seater for just the two of you but under the circumstances I think you should put her in the Escalade while Jasper and I take the Roadster. You can follow us to the hotel."

I took a moment to admire the Aston Martin V8 Vantage before I climbed into the back of the black Escalade with Bella.

_At least the windows are tinted..._

Soon enough the rest of the family came around and loaded up the cars with our luggage. There was a tense sort of atmosphere surrounding everyone but nobody said anything. It was an unspoken agreement to wait until we got to the hotel. Rosalie and Emmett sat in front of us while Carlisle drove with Esme in shotgun. I looked down at Bella, who seemed to only be sleeping, not quite understanding what was happening with her. Finally, we pulled into the hotel. We were staying at the Hotel Sofitel Trocadéro Dokhan's in Paris. It was perfect because it was notorious for client privacy so we wouldn't have to worry about anyone bothering us and we were occupying all four of their suites. Needless to say we were the hotels first priority with a "don't ask, don't tell" policy. So, when I walked in carrying Bella the employees didn't skip a beat as we were escorted to our suites.

_It's a good thing she's passed out or she'd be fussing about all the extravagance._

I gently laid her on our bed and then rushed to tip the bellhop so we could finally be alone and then rushed back to the bed.

"Bella? Bella, my love, wake up. Bella can you hear me?"

It wasn't the first time that I wished her mind wasn't closed to me. I was at a loss as to what I could do to revive her. I was getting ready to shake her when there was a knock at the door so I went to open it to find the rest of the family waiting outside. They came in and stood around the bed.

Rosalie leaned over her with a thoughtful expression on her face. "It's like she's pulling the whole Snow White/Sleeping Beauty bit…"

"Dude, maybe you should kiss her and she'll wake up!" Emmett elbowed me.

"I didn't mean it literally Emmett." She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I just meant that she seems to be in a sort of coma."

"She seems restless. I keep getting a mixture of emotions from her. It's almost like she's trapped in her mind or something." Jasper's confusion was evident.

"You mean like she's having a vision or something?"

"Or just dreaming…"

"It's quite possible that we just need to let her finish whatever she is going through because there isn't much we can do to wake her at this point." Carlisle said in what I recognized as his 'doctor making a diagnosis' voice.

Esme was just sitting on the edge of the bed stroking Bella's hair. "Poor Bella, she's been through so much already and now this. Let's let her rest and hopefully we will understand more when she wakes." With that they all got up and headed for the door.

Carlisle lagged behind for a bit examining Bella before he turned to leave and said, "I really don't think there is anything seriously wrong with her. The fact that she seems to be sleeping is unusual but not necessarily a reason to worry. We'll see how things are in the morning." I thanked him and with that he left. I walked back to the bed and caressed her face. I noted her rapid-eye movement confirming her brain activity.

"What are you dreaming about Bella? Where are you right now?"

**Bella POV**

I could hear what was going on around me as a small voice in the distance. I was back on the battlefield surrounded by an endless carpet of corpses. As I looked around all I could see were rivers of blood and I could hear the wailing of the damned. The feeling of death and sorrow was overwhelming and the smell of decay was enough to empty my stomach.

_What am I doing here?_

I was afraid to move. I wanted Edward but I had no idea where to go or even where to look and I felt trapped.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY AM I HERE?"

I blinked and found myself in the middle of a vast valley surrounded by mountains. I had no clue where I was but there was a strange feeling of familiarity. Where before I felt like I was stuck in a virtual hell this place felt like heaven on earth. There was a feeling of peace and tranquility. I was thinking that I was alone again when out of nowhere there was that blinding white light again. I shielded my eyes as they adjusted. There in front of me, awesome wings extended, was the woman I had seen before descending in radiant brilliance. She was clothed in immaculate white and she seemed to float towards me midair. Her beauty was totally angelic.

"It good to see you again Bella."

"Have we met before?"

"Indeed we have but you were but a babe when you last saw me…"

As soon as she said that I had a small flashback of a beautiful face standing over my crib.

"Who are you?"

"I am known by many names but in this realm history remembers me best as Jeanne D'Arc."

"Joan of Arc…so it really was you in those memories I was seeing. But I don't understand what this has to do with me."

"It's a long history to say the least. What do you know about the Black Plague?"

"I remember learning about it in history…but I couldn't give you the exact history. Wasn't it some sort of disease that killed a lot of people here, in Europe?"

"What history remembers as the Black Plague was actually the Black Death, a group of renegade vampires that are seeking to rule over mankind. The Black Plague, or the Black Death, as they call themselves, was one of the most deadly pandemics in human history. We traced their origin in Central Asia and they spread to Europe by the late 1340s. The total number of deaths worldwide from the pandemic was estimated at 75 million people with an estimated 25-50 million deaths in Europe. Basically, The Black Death is estimated to have killed 30 to 60 of Europe's population. They had reduced the world's population from an estimated 450 million to between 350 and 375 million in 1400. John and his people were working to contain the problem and came up with the idea of the plague but they were vastly outnumbered. The Black Death was indiscriminately turning mortals and the death toll included vampire and mortal alike. Then the members took a new turn into politics, which is why I was sent. I had to ensure that Charles took the throne because he was one of the few mortals that was aware of the situation and was aligned with John."

I stood there trying to take it all in and wondering where I came into play in all of this. She looked at me for a bit assessing my reaction before she continued.

"They had returned to Europe every generation with varying force and mortalities until the 1700s. During this period, more than 100 "plague epidemics" swept across Europe. On their return in 1603, they killed 38,000 Londoners. Other outbreaks were the Italian Plague, the Great Plague of Seville, the Great Plague of London, the Great Plague of Vienna, the Great Plague of Marseille and the plague in Moscow. They then seemed to have disappeared from Europe in the 19th century and we thought that we might have finally defeated them but now they are back and that is why we are here now."

"They are the ones that have been responsible for all those deaths? That's horrible! Who's been fighting them? Why haven't they been searched out and dealt with?"

"John has never stopped but his people have grown complacent. They hide in Volterra enjoying their new position in the word and refuse to believe that any real threat exists for them. Two hundred plus years has served to convince them that the problem has been dealt with. Many, like your Edward, weren't even alive for the last insurgence. Soon after the rumor that their leader, Drake, known as the dragon, had been killed started to circulate but sources tell us that, that isn't so. We have detected several sleeper cells of vampires waiting to be activated."

"Wait, what? As in they are getting ready to start a war??"

"Yes, while the Volturi have been settling minor squabbles and living a life a decadence, Drake and his forces have been recruiting new blood and setting up strategic command posts throughout Europe. All sources indicate that The Black Death is moving to make one decisive move to take over the whole of Europe."

I stared at her in horror not knowing what to think and shocked at the idea as to what this could possibly mean for me and my family.

"But what do we do? How much time do we have?"

"Time is sufficient. I have come to set up the path for the one who will lead the Volturi in the final war against the Black Death."

"Well, great! Who is it? We have to go find him and let him know so they can prepare."

She looked at me her eyebrow going up and a sly smile playing across her lips.

"Oh, you'll find that _she_ is closer than you think."

"Wait. What are you talking about? Where is she? And while you're at it why am I here? And why do you look like me?"

"First of all I think I would be correct in saying that _you_ look like _me_. You have turned out very beautifully, Bella. Did you know that you were named after your great-grandmother?"

"My great-grandmother…you knew her? I don't even know anything about my grandmother…my mom doesn't like to talk about her past."

"Oh, well, she has her reasons and to answer your question…yes, you can say that I knew your great-grandmother rather well."

For the first time her expression was one of sadness. She seemed to have a rather faraway look in her eyes.

"Bella, you don't know this but your life is one full of prophesy."

"I don't understand…."

But I was afraid that I was beginning to and I wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing...

"What you saw before is only one of the many possible futures. The changes are already starting but I will be there to guide you. Things are being set into motion even as we speak but do not worry. When the time is right you will remember everything. It's time for you to go back. For the time being you won't remember any of this. It's for your own safety and for that of those you love. I will see you again." She leaned forward to kiss my forehead and I saw another bright flash of light.

**Edward POV**

I was just getting ready to start another book when Bella started to stir.

"Bella, are you awake?"

She shot up and immediately grabbed her head with her hands. She started to groan as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I have the worst headache ever! What happened?"

I frowned when she finally opened her eyes. "You don't remember what happened on the plane?"

"Oh, I remember passing out but what happened after? Where are we?"

"You sort of have been sleeping for the past 18 hours. We're in the hotel Alice booked and we've all just been waiting for you to wake up."

"Eighteen hours? No wonder my head is killing me. I think my blood level has reached an all time low. Can we hunt soon?"

She did look paler than usual and her eyes were a solid black.

"That's probably a good idea. I was thinking that you might have a hyper metabolism, even for a newborn, which requires you to feed more often than most. The lack of sustenance probably led your body to adopt a sort of hibernation mode to conserve energy. Carlisle seems to agree though we've never heard of any other similar instance before. Were you dreaming this whole time?"

She looked up at me with an absent look in her eyes. "Dreaming? Vampires don't dream."

"We don't sleep either."

She looked out the window into the night. "Is that what I was doing? I honestly can't remember. It's like trying to hold water in my hands. I feel like I am forgetting something important but I can't remember what it is. Can we just forget about it? I think I'll feel a lot better once I feed and I'll just make sure to feed more often to keep this from happening again."

She seemed anxious to forget the whole ordeal so I readily agreed.

"I fed before we left so I'm good for another week, which is probably a good thing since there isn't a whole lot of wild life here in the city. That way you can have what we do find."

We had to make our way to the outskirts of the city before we found a few different herds of cattle. I made sure she fed from different herds so that we didn't deplete any single farmer. By the time she was finished she had disposed of ten cows.

_Wow, she wasn't kidding._

It was kinda weird watching Bella gorge herself when she had always been a small eater. I had tried not to watch since she was still embarrassed over the ferocity with which she fed.

_Wait until she sees me in action…_

I was actually pretty neat when it came to feeding having had a longer time to perfect my technique though it was no less violent. I just hoped that after she had seen me hunt she wouldn't think so much about it when it came to feeding time in the future.

_The future…yeah, we will be doing a lot of hunting together in the future._

That brought a smile to my face. When she finally got to the last one I disposed of one myself as a late night snack. It was more of a precaution but I don't really like cow. We made our way back to the hotel only to find Alice waiting for us.

"_I've informed the others that you have decided to ignore the events of today. Carlisle agrees only as long as she doesn't have another episode."_

I simply nodded my head in her direction. "What a surprise to find you here. You can't possibly be planning to go shopping right now. No stores will open for at least another three hours."

"Of course not…I merely wanted to double check Bella's measurements for the fitting. I have Balenciaga on the phone and he says if he's going to do this he wants to get started on her dress ASAP."

"He's awake?"

"God, Edward please put that brilliant mind of yours to work and remember the time change. He's in New York and he says that since fashion never sleeps then why should he? After all, fashion waits for no one."

"You already have someone working on my dress?"

"Don't worry Bella it will be perfect. Something simple, yet amazing! I promise it won't be anything ostentatious. Besides this will save you time on dress hunting and having to sit in with the rest of us. I already have Coco Chanel working on our dresses. She loves me."

"Wait, THE Coco Chanel? How much is this all going to cost?"

"Oh not as much as you would think…we go waaayyyy back."

She passed a quick glance my way. _"Quick! Change the subject!"_

"Anyways, Bella you still have that other stuff to worry about remember and I need to go with the guys to settle out tuxes. I hear Versace is in town."

"Versace? Isn't he dead?"

Alice gave her a mock shocked look. "Why Bella you never cease to amaze me. Fancy you knowing even _that_ much about a designer. I thought it was a fluke that you even recognized Chanel and no, he's not dead. People only think he's dead but he's one of us. I wonder what name he'll go by next….anyways, excellent choice Edward. Alright then, I suggest you wash up. People might talk if you walk out with all that blood still on you."

Bella looked down and then ran to the mirror to examine her clothing. "How embarrassing." She groaned.

"I'm just messing with you Bella. It's perfectly normal but the humans wouldn't understand. I'll see you in a few hours then and we'll get a jump on the day. It's supposed to be overcast with a slight chance of rain. I say bring your umbrella." And with that she winked and sauntered out of our room.

"I think I could use a shower as well but you can go first." I motioned her towards the bathroom.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I can wait. Besides you need to relax."

"Thanks. I kinda ache all over. I think I might try out that Jacuzzi tub…" she started to walk towards me. "You don't have to wait at all, you know…you could just join me." Her lips reached mine.

I swallowed hard. "Um, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Oh, I don't know what do you think?" She walked to the bathroom door, her hips swaying. Right as she got to the door she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Then she slowly looked over her shoulder seductively and walked through the open door.

I stood there my mind racing. Part of me knew that no good would come of this. I had said I would wait and tempting temptation was not a good way to go about it.

_Oh hell, who am I kidding?_

I ripped off my shirt and raced for the bathroom.

**Oh, I know I suck and that I'm such a tease but that's what happens when no one reviews! Lol. I'm just kidding. It's enough that soo many of you are book marking my story. Thanks for the support. I can't get this story out of my head fast enough! But it's almost three in the morning and I have school tomorrow…not to mention that I'm starting to get a headache from staring at this screen. Well, let me know what you guys think! Things will get exciting here really soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright so here's the deal with this one. First I want to thank C.F for helping me with ideas for this chapter and secondly post the warning that this chapter is intended for mature readers and does contain some cussing. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

I sat in the huge Jacuzzi tub, my hair swept up into a messy bun, bubbles brushing my skin like a million tiny fingers. Edward paused in the doorway, his face in shadows and his eyes two golden orbs in the moonlight. He still had a slightly worried expression from earlier that I wanted to erase. When I had awakened I had seen his troubled expression and had deliberately baited him on my way to the bathroom, wanting to comfort him in some way. From a distance, knowing that I didn't have to face him, it had been incredibly easy to allow my imagination free rein. I had been shy at the thought that he might actually go for the bait, when I would have to face whatever repercussions my wanton display had created. Now, though, seeing his beautiful eyes shadowed, desirous, holding such love in their depths, washed every vestige of shyness away.

**Edward POV **

I was floored by her. I could only stand in the doorway and stare at her. I just couldn't believe my good fortune, unable to believe she was really with me, really forever in my life.

_Why me? Why do I get to stare into enormous golden eyes overflowing with joy at seeing me?_

"What are you thinking Edward?"

"I was just thinking why me?"

"Because we were meant for one another," she responded softly.

I raked an unsteady hand through my windblown hair. I leaned my weight against the door jamb and simply watched her with an unblinking golden gaze.

_She is so beautiful and unknowingly brave. Have I really done anything in my existence to deserve her, the happiness she brings me, the joy?_

Bella shook her head as if reading my thoughts, a slow smile curving her mouth. "Of course you don't deserve me. I'm all good and wonderful and perfect." Her smile was teasing, frankly sexy, and as she shifted slightly beneath the fizzing bubbles her full breasts broke the surface, inviting my suddenly heated gaze.

"And beautiful. Don't forget beautiful," I said softly, straightening abruptly, my muscles rippling. I felt my heart leap in anticipation.

"Maybe…You certainly make me feel beautiful." She tilted her chin, her golden eyes sexy, speculative.

The look made my blood race. I began to walk slowly towards her, my eyes holding hers. She didn't look away or look scared. Instead, she smiled that slow, sexy smile of blatant invitation.

"Are you seriously naked under there, Bella?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Do _you_ bathe with your clothes on?" she teased.

"Do you have something in mind, my love?" I asked softly, my body tightening in anticipation.

She shrugged, a lazy movement that sent ripples along the bubbling surface of the water.

"I've decided that now would be a good time to try out something from one of those fantasies of yours." She had eyes only for me. There was an urgent singing in my blood, a fire sweeping through me.

"Do I have fantasies?" I asked softly, my body tightening, hardening, wanting, and needing. I could barely speak, barely move. Her laughter slid over my skin caressingly.

"I'd say you have some pretty interesting ones. But don't get _too_ excited. We're going to start with something easy."

_Say what? Is she actually saying what I think she's saying?_

**Bella POV**

His eyebrows rose as he reached down to remove his shoes and socks. His every movement was unhurried and lazy, but his eyes were molten with heat as his gaze devoured me. My breath caught in my throat.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!! Is he doing what I think he's doing? Dear God, I'm starting to sound like Alice…_

He was bending over, that was all, a casual, everyday movement, but his face was so sensual, his body so fluid yet controlled. I bit my lip, my lashes falling to hide my sudden shyness and surge of desire. I started to sink below the water.

_This is too embarrassing. I am waaaay out of my league! What the HELL was I even THINKING?!_

"I want you to want me, Bella," he chided softly. "I need to know you want me. Don't hide from me."

In spite of myself, my mouth was already curving in response. "It's just that you're so beautiful, Edward."

"Women are beautiful, Bella. Not men."

"You are beautiful, Edward," I corrected him. "Beautiful to me…you should see yourself through my eyes."

I found him incredibly hard to resist and there was something to it in his eyes…the wanting, the needing…and the hunger. His hands went to his slacks, pushing them from his hips with a deliberate slowness that sent anticipation curling through me.

_Shoot me now I've died and gone to heaven. Ladies the answer is neither…he was rocking commando!_

**Edward POV**

"See?" She shifted to her knees in the tub, the bubbles fizzing around her narrow rib cage, her beautiful breasts bare and gleaming with beaded water.

_Shit! This is such a bad idea Edward. Back out now while you still can. You know you won't be able to control yourself if this goes any farther. Just back away now and no one gets eaten…Oh, nice choice of words, you idiot._

**Bella POV**

My eyes were on his lean hips and hard, jutting masculinity as he stepped into the sunken tub, the bubbles swirling around his legs like tiny tongues lapping his skin. I let out my breath slowly.

_Get a grip Bella! This was your idea…and such a lovely idea…groan...so pull yourself together!_

His thighs were strong, lean muscled columns. I slid my hands up his calves, urging him closer. I felt a tremor run through him, and I smiled seductively.

_Oh, there's no backing out now, Edward. Hope you're ready for this. It's do or die now baby! I really hope I don't suck this up. Hehehehe, suck… that's exactly what I intend to do!_

**Edward POV**

Her fingertips moved slowly over my muscles, and her breath was warm and tempting along my heavy erection. I closed my eyes in ecstasy as her tongue moved in a slow, languid caress over my velvet tip. My stomach muscles contracted as her mouth, tight and hot and moist, closed around me.

_Fuck! Oh, fuck me we are both so completely screwed!_

A groan was torn from somewhere deep inside me. I caught her hair in my fists, dragging her even closer to me, and my body nearly exploded with pleasure as her hands sought my buttocks and urged me more deeply into her.

_Where the hell did she learn to do this? If I didn't know better I'd swear she'd done this before._

With her mouth tight around me and her soft breasts pressed against my thighs, the bubbles tugging at my calves, and her silken hair in my fists, every thought was pushed from my mind until it was filled only with her, with pure sensation. Her fingers continued to massage my butt, pressing hard into the heavy muscle, urging me on. I moved, a slow, long stroke, gritting my teeth against the pleasure that nearly consumed me. Her mouth moved over me, again and again. My hands bunched in her hair so hard I was afraid I might hurt her, but I couldn't control the involuntary response. I looked down into her eyes, the intimacy shattering me. Was she was aware of what she was doing to me, of the power she held over me? Every sane thought disappeared, every care, every worry. There was only my body, her mouth, and the feel of her satin skin and the bubbles bursting around us. Fireworks, earthquakes, white lightening…I found myself helplessly thrusting against her, my head thrown back, my joy and rapture not only physical but a part of my very being. My hunger rose until the demands were beyond my control but I wanted to put her pleasure before my own.

**Bella POV**

With a soft, possessive growl Edward pushed me back into the water, his gaze running over my bare skin like molten lava. I barely had time for one inarticulate cry before his mouth was on my throat, my breasts. His hands were all over my body.

_Damn…this feels GOOD!_

I felt small and delicate under his palms, his skin warm and slick from the water. He explored me everywhere and then his fingers found me creamy with need for him.

_I don't know if I should be embarrassed or not but I could care less at this point. Dear God, please don't let him stop!_

He pushed his fingers inside, watching my eyes, and my body responded with a fresh wave of liquid desire. He pushed deeper, his mouth on me now, his teeth scraping my breasts, my stomach.

**Edward POV**

I could feel her muscles clench around my fingers, velvet and hot. I kissed her hips, the little indentation that always drove me crazy, and then raised them out of the water.

_Slow_ _down, slow down, …_ My mind repeated, but my body had other ideas. My body was on fire, my very skin burning.

"Edward, what are y-…Ohhhhh!" She squeaked as my mouth replaced my fingers, wanting to bring her to the same fever pitch I was experiencing. She moaned, the sound making me wild. She tasted like honey, spicy and addicting. I attacked, on fire with need and love and violent, insatiable lust.

**Bella POV**

_This I was not expecting! Who would've thought that my proper gentleman had it in him…Ohhhhhh!_

Beneath the onslaught of his mouth, I writhed, crying out. Water splashed over the sides of the tub. My body clenched, released, wave after wave of sensation spiraling through me. I clutched at him for anchorage as I spun out of control, a terrible, wonderful ride that went on forever. Edward finally lifted his head, his eyes hungry, his mouth sensual. He pulled my body to his, wrapping my legs around his waist.

_Oh, oh. Am I ready for this? We did say we'd wait but things are getting out of control here. Maybe I should stop this now…Mmmm, but I REALLY don't want to! Whine._

"You drive me wild, Bella. You make me completely insane with wanting you." His voice was husky, and he was pressed against me, hard and thick, pushing so aggressively that my body was slowly opening, allowing entrance…and suddenly there was a knock on the door to our suite. I pulled away.

_I guess that's my answer…_

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

Slowly, reluctantly, he lowered me into the tub. "Yes, I heard," he admitted grimly. "It's probably for the best. Sorry about that. I kinda let things get out of hand."

"I think we both did."

He groaned. "Ummm, do you mind getting ready in the bedroom? I, uh, have to take care of something."

"What?" I looked down to see that he was still standing at attention. "OH!" I flushed. "Yeah, sure, uh sorry about that…I could help if you want me to…"

"As much as I would like that I think it would be a bad idea at this point. Besides Alice will be here any minute and I _do not_ want to get walked in on by her."

"Good point. She's likely to barge in and apologize later."

I slowly stood up, the bubbles clinging to my body. I could see the tortured look in his eyes as he watched the water drip down my body and I got a sudden idea.

"Oh man, I'm still really sore." I reached across my breasts and started to rub my left shoulder and then pulled back to rub my neck. "Mmmmm…"

"Bella, what are you doing?" His voice was hoarse and cracked a little.

"Hmmm…what?" I started to drag my other hand across my stomach as I continued to rub the nape of my neck.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, Bella, this is not helping my, uh, situation."

"Isn't it? I think you're the one not helping your situation." I slowly dropped my hand from my neck and raised the other one to cup my breasts. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours…." I smiled seductively. I could see the effect I was having on him and it gave me a boost of confidence. I felt empowered.

"Uh, I don't know about this Bella."

"Shhh, I just want to help you..." I looked down at his impressive erection. "That doesn't look very comfortable…don't you want to take care of that?"

**Edward POV**

_Holy hell…what just happened? _

I just watched her open-mouthed as she continued to cup her sweet breast with one hand and dropped the other to rub herself. I gulped. My erection was reaching the point of painful.

_If I don't do something soon I might be the first guy to ever die from blue balls…groan._

I began to slowly stroke my member as I watched her continue her seductive play. She slowly turned, hugging herself, a mixture of seductive innocence and then she looked at me over her shoulder. She looked like a pagan goddess standing there in the moonlight, almost like an offering to the night.

"Can I just tell you how much I love feeling your hands on me Edward? Do you know the way your hands feel caressing me? How the feel of your...long...hard...muscled body over mine affects me? And the way your mouth feels when you kiss me and explore the every secret of my virgin body?

_I'm going to lose it if she keeps talking like this…at least I'll die happy. This is kind of disconcerting but I can't help myself. I like it!_

"Just now when you had your mouth all over me and when you kissed me here (she touched her lips) and here (her neck) and here (her collar bone) and here (her breast) and here (her stomach as she circled her navel and her voice was getting progressively slower and more seductive) and finally…here (her fingers disappeared between her legs and she moaned)."

Without even realizing it I had started to stroke faster, the warm, soapy, water helping my cause, and my breathing was getting louder and harder. She continued to stroke herself with one hand and cupping her breast with the other. Then her moaning turned into, "Yes, God yes! Right there…Oh, Edward!" and I lost it. My stomach contracted and I arched back as I ejaculated right there in the tub with Bella watching me.

"How was it?"

"Ummm, wow." I laughed a little nervously. "That was my first time doing that."

"Really?" Her eyebrows lifting in surprise, "That was definitely my first time too," she laughed. "I didn't even know what I was doing but I saw a woman do that in a movie once and I didn't think that I would ever have the guts to do it but then I did."

I choked out a laugh, "Ha! Well, you don't here me complaining. That was something else. Definitely kinky but thanks for the help…" I ran my fingers through my hair still feeling a bit awkward.

Bella looked at me a bit worried. "That wasn't too out there for you was it? I mean, I just thought since we're getting married and everything that we shouldn't really be embarrassed about being together like this and doing…stuff."

"No, no. I'm not upset or anything. It's just me getting used to the fact that this is a new normal for us. I've never had these feelings before you, ever and well weren't you a bit nervous?"

She stared at me for a bit before she burst into laughter. "Are you kidding me?"

_Just great! Now I'm the loser that gets nervous around women…_

She continued to laugh. "I was mortified! At first I was terrified that you might actually come in here and when you did I was feeling completely out of my element! But when it actually came to being with you it felt like the most natural thing in the world! Didn't it feel that way to you?"

_Oh. Sigh, I guess I'm not a loser after all…_

"Of course I felt the same way…I just think you might have been a bit more ready for this than I was...at least in the self-control department." I teased.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered as she leaned in to kiss me. "We haven't even gotten to the good stuff."

I groaned. "When are we getting married again? Tomorrow, right? Or make it today?"

She kissed me again and bit my lower lip before she suckled it. "You know Alice wants some time to set everything up. What happened to the 'good thing happens to those who wait' philosophy you are always spouting out?"

"That was before I realized just how hazardous to my health that philosophy actually is…" I complained. "I might not live to actually marry you."

"Oh my gosh, I never realized what a baby you are. Now hurry up and get dressed. Alice will probably really barge in any minute."

"She can wait." I started to reach for her again.

"Oh, no you don't! I'll be over there getting ready." She pointed to the bedroom and disappeared.

"You better not do that on our honeymoon, Bella!" I yelled. I heard her soft chuckle and sighed as I lifted myself out of the tub.

**Bella POV**

I heard Edward as he got out of the tub and I could just picture his sleek, muscular form as the water dripped off of him.

_Chill Bella…there will plenty of time for that later. Think of something else!_

I looked through my limited wardrobe and decided that Alice's complaints about my lack of clothing might not be too far off the mark. I sighed. At least that was something that was likely to be remedied today and if I really thought about it I could begin to get excited about the fact that at least I was shopping in Paris.

_I mean, how many people actually get the chance to do that, right?_

I threw on the blue blouse that Edward loves so much and my favorite jeans, which now didn't quite fit me right. I had just finished throwing my hair into a ponytail when I heard Alice at the door. "Bella let me in!" I ran to open the door.

"My goodness, I was wondering when you two would finally get some clothes on." She winked and I stared at her mortified.

"Were you _spying_ on us this _whole_ time?" I was incredulous.

"Oh, ewww, God no…do I look like I want to go blind? No, offense but seeing Edward naked is not one of my favorite past times. I just knew _not_ to look because I unfortunately did. But no details I assure you." She lowered her voice. "Did you? Do it, I mean?"

"No!" I hissed maybe a little too loudly. "I mean, we had already decided to wait for our honeymoon before we go _all_ the way."

"Fair enough…at least you two were quiet about it. Rosalie and Emmett were role playing Jane and Tarzan next door from us for all we could hear them through the wall. Emmett was yelling and Rosalie was giggling. I really hope they didn't break anything but anyways they kind of killed the mood for Jasper and me."

I stared at her getting a mental picture and shook my head trying to push it out of my mind.

"So, are you ready to go? I think Rose and Esme are about ready and the guys are waiting for Edward downstairs in the pool room. Of course Emmett and Jasper are already betting on the billiards…sigh."

I was about to reply when Edward walked out dressed in a khaki pant and polo ensemble from the bathroom. He looked carelessly fabulous as usual. Alice just smiled at him.

"So, I hear you are finally getting some brother." She teased as she raised and lowered her eyebrows in quick succession.

Edward stopped mid-stride and just stared at her, mouth gaping. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I was just commenting on your extracurricular activities with Bella that's all…"

He closed his mouth and frowned, "Oh shut up Alice and mind your own business. You don't see me peeping in on you and Jasper."

"Maybe you should. You could get some pointers." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll be waiting downstairs Bella." And with that she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

"She's only teasing you, you know. I didn't really tell her anything and she promised that she didn't look once she realized what we were planning on doing…"

"I know. It's just embarrassing to think of her seeing us like that. Sorry, I won't let her get to me but I know the rest of them will all inevitably have something to say as well."

"Yeah, well it looks like we're both going to be fed to the wolves today. At least no one in your group knows what happened just now…except maybe Jasper but hopefully Alice didn't say anything."

"Don't hold your breath on that one. Well, are you ready for the mob?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Try to have some fun today, k?"

"Me? You're the one that has to deal with Alice and Rose. I'm just glad that Esme will be there to protect you from them!"

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you being a little over dramatic?"

"Oh, you'll see…let's just say I won't be surprised if you call begging me to save you"

"Don't hold your breath, Cullen."

"I think you forget just how long I can hold it, Love."

_Great, now I'm not so sure I'm as well prepared as I thought I was to survive this outing…_

Edward walked in front of me to open the door and bow me out and then we made our way downstairs together to meet the firing squad.

**Mmm, that was delicious if I do say so myself. Hopefully that was lemon enough for some of you (you know who you are wink, wink). Well, let me know what you guys think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me a while to update. If it makes any difference I did write a lot but not in chronological order…laughs sheepishly. Sometimes the stories just come to me that way and then I have to figure out how to connect the chapters. Like with this one. So anyways, thanks to M.C for giving me some ideas. Enjoy!**

**Edward POV**

We walked into the billiards room to find Jasper and Emmett locked in fierce looks of concentration as Emmett lined up to sink the final eight ball. Poor Emmett…I could tell he was trying so hard to block out the waves of anxiety and sense of failure that Jasper was sending his way.

_"What am I doing? I can't hit that. I'm going to scratch and Jasper is going to win. He's the better player anyway…wait, what?_"

He shook his head trying to clear out the invading feelings and thoughts and then stood up, realization lighting up his features. He spun around and growled.

"That's really cheap Jasper…just because you can't beat me in a fair fight!"

Jasper just looked at him wide-eyed, the portrait of complete innocence. "I confess myself completely bewildered. To what are you referring to Emmett?" His eyebrow was slowly arching, his smile slowly turning into a smirk. "If _you_ can't concentrate I can hardly see how that is _my_ fault. Don't blame your lack of game on me, dumb-ass."

"Why you-

He was about to lay into Jasper when Alice cut in.

"Oh, just give it up Emmett. Jasper wins anyways. You end up hitting the white ball way too hard and send them both crashing through the wall. You really should watch that strength of yours. I think you should stop now before we end up paying for the repairs." She finished in a nonchalant manner.

"Damn it Alice!" he growled before he threw the pool stick down and stalked out of the room, Rosalie at his heels trying to calm him down.

I walked up behind Alice to whisper in her ear, "You are such a _liar_!"

She looked over her shoulder a mischievous look in her eye as Jasper slung his arm around her, "That's my girl" and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, don't be such a prude Edward. There weren't any rules and Emmett could've tagged in some help if he had wanted to. Just because Alice and I had a strategy and he didn't…"

"I'll be sure to remember that." I frowned but smiled as I heard Emmett damning Jasper to the deepest levels of hell out in the hall.

"I almost had him Rose! I was this close! I just don't get it..." There was a slight pause and then Alice grabbed Jasper and high-tailed it out whispering to Bella in passing, "Meet me in the parking lot!"

"What in the world?" Bella asked as they disappeared out the service entrance.

"ALICE!" Emmett roared.

_I guess he figured it out…it took him long enough._

He tore back into the room, a manic gleam in his eyes. "Where are they?!"

We just pointed to the back door and he stormed off again. Rosalie came to stand beside us. "Well, there's nothing I can do to stop him now…not that I would," she sniffed. "They totally deserve whatever he gives them if you ask me."

She then proceed to flip her hair over her shoulder and walked out, her head raised high.

_I should probably stop them… _

**Bella POV**

I looked over at Edward as Rosalie disappeared through the door only to have Carlisle and Esme come in behind us.

"So where is everyone?" Esme asked.

Edward and I just pointed to the door as a loud crash sounded in the parking lot.

"Great. What did those two get themselves into this time?" Carlisle asked with a weary expression on his face. "I guess I should go put a stop to whatever it is…"

We followed him through the door and out the back. I wasn't quite sure if I should be worried or laugh at the situation in front of us. Jasper had Emmett in a choke hold while Emmett was using his brute strength, bear hugging Jasper around the middle and threatening to crack his ribs. Both had a 'you let go first' attitude and twin looks of determination.

"I'm not letting go until you admit that I would've won!"

"Please, you couldn't hit a straight line if I drew it in first!"

Suddenly, Emmett stood up straight and fell backwards, using his weight to propel Jasper backwards and send him tumbling over his head.

"I'll show you a straight line." He reared his fist back and made a beeline straight for Jasper's nose.

You could hear the resounding crack as his fist connected and Jasper staggered back only to roar and race head first into Emmett's stomach, sending them both sprawling into the pavement. They wrestled for a bit before Carlisle decided that they were going to attract unwanted attention if they didn't stop.

"Alright, that's enough you two," he shouted but his words fell on deaf ears.

"I'm _sick_ of you always cheating and getting Alice to help you. It's not even right!"

"It's not my fault you're so gullible. You're such a sore loser!"

"Only because you know I'm right you freakin' pansy!"

"You're one to talk! At least my girlfriend doesn't treat me like her own personal servant!"

"Hey!" Rosalie interjected but then thought better about it. "Actually…."

Before I could think twice about it I lifted my hand and said, "Enough."

Immediately I had them both rigid in obedience.

"I think we all get it but you guys are going to get us all in trouble. Now let's get past this and you two apologize."

Their look was all at once surprised and mutinous.

"I'm not apologizing to him."

"He started it."

"NOW!" I yelled as I ripped them apart from each other and stood them up.

Then I moved them forward so that they were standing face to face immobilized. They just stared off to the side avoiding eye contact.

"We don't have all day, you guys. Get a move on or I'll make you guys dance together."

Finally, Jasper looked over at Emmett.

"Fine, whatever, I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to see if you could _actually_ beat me."

_Not the apology I was looking for but whatever…_

Emmett just stared at him for a moment before he smirked, "I'm sorry your nose got in the way of my fist. But you do look cute like that." And then he leaned over and kissed him on the nose before he busted out laughing.

"OW! That hurt you asshole!"

But by then everyone was laughing so Jasper couldn't help but join in. I let them go and Emmett fell down, doubled over with laughter. Jasper just went about resetting his nose.

"I guess you're getting comfortable with your powers Bella." I turned to see Carlisle next to me.

"Yeah, you're kinda scary like that Bella." Jasper added.

"No shit, Bella." Emmett barked. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

I flushed a little as I realized that everyone was staring at me but then Edward slung an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. "I thought it was kinda hot."

"Oh gross," interrupted Rosalie, "Get a room."

"Alright then…we women are going with Bella to take on the arduous task of introducing her to high fashion. You boys go with Edward and help him find his mojo." Alice directed.

"My mojo? Who says I don't have mojo?" Edward feigned insult.

"She's right. You have much to learn concerning women, little grasshopper." Emmett imitated in his best kung fu voice.

"Whatever."

It was still early in the day as we headed to our separate cars. We let the guys take the Escalade since Alice had arranged escort service. A Rolls Royce pulled into the drive way and my jaw about dropped as the driver came around to open the door for us. It was by far the most luxurious car I had ever been in. The door closed and the driver, whose name was Pierre, looked through the rear view window.

"Where to Mademoiselles?"

"Printemps Haussmann. 64, Boulevard."

He raised an eyebrow. "D'accord." He gave us all a curious look before he pulled out onto the street.

"What was that about?" I asked her not liking the look of exchange between her and the driver.

"Oh, you'll see…it's a surprise!" she winked.

_I don't know if I can handle anymore surprises…_

I slumped back into my seat and looked out the window. Different scenes of every day Paris life unfolding with the dawning of a new day…street vendors selling breakfast pastries, people heading off to work…as I looked at the different buildings I kept getting a strange feeling of déjà vu. Street signs flashed by and instead of stores and apartment buildings I was seeing fields and small villages.

_Is this what it used to look like?_

I was so caught up with what I was seeing that I hadn't noticed that Pierre had pulled over in front of a boutique. I shook my head and looked back out my window to find everything as it should be.

_What was that all about?_

"Bella are you coming?" Esme poked her head back into the car having already gotten out with Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I got distracted." I slid over and took Pierre's hand as he helped me get out of the car. I thanked him and then looked up at the sign naming the boutique. I had been too distracted before to notice but now it had my full attention.

_Oh god, of course she would bring me here…noooooo._

The sign read 'Agent Provocateur' and if the name wasn't enough to give it away then the mannequins in the windows were, which were clad in high-fashion lingerie.

_Groan…nightmare, and it's only the beginning of the day!_

"Isn't this great?!" Alice squealed as she grabbed me by the arm and marched me in.

"I love this store! I get most of my stuff here when I can't find anything at Victoria Secret." Rosalie gushed.

The only person who seemed to understand me was Esme, who had a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

_I guess Edward was right after all…sigh._

**Esme POV**

_Oh dear, why didn't I think to ask Alice where we were going? _

As soon as I heard her give the address I had known but it had been too late and now we were here. I looked over at Bella who looked like she was being led into her own personal hell.

_Oh dear, what if they find out? I just hope Lilith remembers that she "doesn't know me"…_

I gave Bella a tentative smile as we passed through the threshold. It looked just the same way it had the last time I had been there…two weeks ago. When Carlisle and I had supposedly gone to a "medical conference"…boy had we set ourselves up for this one.

_And here she comes…_

She was walking towards us, a smile on her face. When she saw me she faltered momentarily before she continued towards us.

"Oh, la, la." She had the cutest French accent. "It's indeed a wonderful surprise to see you all. Especially you, Mme. Rosalie, I did not think I would hear from you again so soon." She smiled graciously.

"Actually, we are here for our soon-to-be sister, Bella. She's going to marry our brother, Edward, in a few days." Rosalie replied.

"Oh, but that is wonderful news! What an incredibly beautiful woman you are too. You do your name justice, ma petite. My name is Lilith." She leaned over to kiss Bella on both cheeks. "It is a pleasure to meet you. And who is this?" she turned to me.

"This is our mother, Esme." Alice replied.

"Votre mere? But certainly _you_ are not old enough to have had these lovely girls?" she looked at me her eyebrows disappearing into her bangs.

"Actually, I adopted them all."

"But we still think that she's the only mom for us." Alice chimed in.

_Whew, at least she doesn't miss a beat. I guess you do have to be diplomatic in this line of work…_

I leaned in to exchange kisses when her assistant, Claire, walked in through the front and saw me.

"Bonjour! I didn't think we'd see you again so soon!" she ran over to me and kissed me on both cheeks. "How is that whip working for you?" she winked.

I felt ashen as I looked past her to the girls. They reminded me of those anime characters that Jasper was always watching. Like, when something unexpected happens and they all get those blank looks with the question marks over their heads.

"I, ah…"

_All is lost…_

"Claire! I think you are mistaken. This is Esme Cullen…the mother of these lovely young women. You must be thinking of _someone else_." Lilith cut her short.

"Oh, mais-oui. Pardonez-moi. I forgot my glasses in the back." She gave us an awkward smile and rushed to the back.

"You'll have to forgive her. She's relatively new and almost legally blind but she really knows her stuff. So, what can I do for you?"

_Thank god._

**Bella POV**

_Did we just miss something here? Maybe there is a wild side to Carlisle and Esme after all…_I shook my head. _No, it must be something else…_

I was getting the distinct impression that Esme was embarrassed about something alright but not about what was happening to me. Just then she had looked like she had seen a ghost. I was about to go ask her what was wrong, since Alice and Rosalie were momentarily distracted filling Lilith in with what they wanted for me, but I decided against it. I didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she obviously already was.

_She's probably just not used to places like this…well, I can understand._

I was just waiting for the torture to begin when Lilith came over to me with Claire, who indeed was wearing glasses but squinting.

_Why do I get the impression that those aren't actually hers…what is going on?_

"Have you been fitted before?"

"Umm, fitted?"

Alice tried to stifle a giggle while Rosalie just let loose.

"I'll take that as a no. Claire would you please?" she waved her hand towards me.

I looked at them confused as Claire walked towards me and took out her measuring tape.

"Arms up s'il vous plait."

"Arms up?" I lifted my arms, confused and then surprised as she wrapped her arms around my chest and tightened the measuring tape underneath my breast and then across them.

_What the…?_

"She's only fitting you for your bra size, Bella. Don't look so surprised." Alice giggled.

"I knew that." I relied a little too defensively.

"Sure you did." Rosalie smirked.

"You are a 34-C mademoiselle."

"Niiiiice. That'll be enough to keep Edward entertained." Alice teased.

_She lives to torment me I know it._

"I would ask you what you are looking for but Mme. Alice and Rosalie have informed me that you don't have any experience with this." Lilith gave me an understanding smile.

"Which is why we have decided to have a closed fashion show starring you, Bella!"

_Oh goodie…all my dreams come true._

"If you'll follow me then we will get started. Claire is pulling your sizes in all the different styles."

I followed her into the back and found a whole entire rack of lingerie waiting for me.

"Is this all for me?"

"Oh, no..."

_Whew._

"This is only our La Range line. There are four more racks with our Manor, Paris, and AP Party Range lines and also our Classics line."

I felt my jaw drop and I was suddenly feeling light headed.

_Just how many of these am I supposed to try on and how long is this going to take! I'm so going to kill Alice!_

I picked up the first one title "Aliyah". It looked like they were all named after women and this one actually wasn't too bad. I sighed, defeated, and started to change. I finished and cautiously peeked around the curtain. It really was like a mini runway and they were all sitting at the end of it. I drew in a deep breath to calm myself down and walked out. They had been chatting but stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you look amazing! Edward is going to flip."

"Yeah, your ass looks really good in that one and I really like the roll on but maybe we should get you one with a push-up…"

"You look very nice, Bella."

"Let's see another one!"

And so we continued and I got to one called "Esme" which I really liked. I walked out and everyone else really liked it too.

"Oh, that one is really cute!" Alice gushed. "Which one is that one?"

"It is called 'Esme'," Lilith replied. "They are all named for their inspiration."

_Is it just me or is Esme looking a little pale?_

"That's so cool and it has your name Esme. Maybe we should get you one too. I bet Carlisle wouldn't mind!" Rosalie commented.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. Besides, today is for Bella." Esme quickly threw in looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, we still have quite a few to get through. Why don't you try on the next one Mme. Bella?"

I repeated the same thing again and again as I went through all the different lingerie in each line. Finally, sixty plus outfits and six sexy swimsuits (Alice insisted) later, which only took about six hours…we were heading to the cashier station. Alice ended by setting me up with Cherry, Jesse, Esme, Angharad, Gangster, Minako, Fifi, Love, Gwendoline, Matinee (very nice kimono), Crystal (swimsuit), a whip (don't ask), a mask (ditto), black leather gloves with pink bow, Carini boots, court shoes, and Belle Straps. I didn't even want to know how much they were spending. I liked a lot of them but fell in love with Jesse. I couldn't wait for Edward to see me in it.

_Actually, I just can't wait to see Edward._

It felt like I hadn't seen him in forever even though it was barely two in the after noon. I hoped we would be taking a break to meet up with the guys. I waited as Alice paid for everything and arranged to have all my stuff delivered to our hotel. Finally, we said goodbye to Lilith and Claire, who I thanked for their help and patience, and made our way back out to Pierre, who seemed to have fallen asleep waiting for us.

_Poor guy…he probably hadn't expected me to try on the whole store._

"So, I was thinking that now would be a great time to head over to Christian Dior to see if we can find your wedding dress!"

"What? I was kinda hoping we were going to go meet up with the guys now…"

"Don't be silly Bella. The sooner we get this out of the way the better you'll feel, I promise." Rosalie replied. "Believe me, after you have the dress everything is a piece of cake. I should know."

_Whaa…why does she have to make sense._

"Please? We can take a break after, okay?" Alice gave me her puppy dog face.

_Oh, I hate it when she does that!_

"Fine. We'll go there and then that's it. You weren't the one parading around in every piece of lingerie ever made."

We woke up a startled Pierre who quickly dropped us off in front of Dior. We made our way in as a very harassed woman made her way towards us.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I'm a very good friend of Dior," smiled Alice.

"Well, I am sorry Mme. But friend or no friend we are in a bit of a crisis. Dior has had to fly out to Milan for a fashion emergency. Some idiot was smoking next to our cargo and our whole line went up in flames. Everything is ruined! So as you can tell (she indicated behind her to all the frantic workers) we are all a bit over-booked at the moment and who knows when Dior will be available. I am sorry but without an existing appointment I cannot help you." And with that she spun on her heel, her headset buzzing as she answered another call.

"I think I'm going to take that as a sign and call it good."

"Whoa, wait there are other places we can go!"

"Oh no, you said that this would be the last place and I'm done. I think I'll go see what Edward is up to."

"I think I'll go with you Bella." Esme put in, smiling apologetically at me.

**I'm also wondering what those guys are up to too. Hopefully, they aren't harassing Edward too much, lol. Anyways, for any curious readers who wish to see everything that Alice bought for Bella it can be found at ****the Agent Provocateur website. Yes, it is an actual place and such a cool place to shop too ;) Well, holla atcha girl if ya'll want me to post again before finals, which are quickly sneaking up on me, take up all of my time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the long wait. Yesterday was officially the last day of winter semester so all my stuff is turned in. Now I have these two reading days before finals start on Friday so I decided to write a chapter for you guys. Yeah, I know, I'm such a merciful master, lol. But on a more serious note I might not get to update again until finals are over next week so my apologies in advance. Enjoy!**

**Edward POV**

_I wonder how Bella is holding up. Not any better than me that's for sure._

I thought about the likelihood that Alice and Rosalie would drive any girly love for shopping out of her. Not that she had ever seemed to have any to begin with. Come to think of it I wasn't even sure what all they had planned for her today. I didn't really think I wanted to know either.

_At least she has Esme with her…_

We had left in the Escalade before them since they were waiting for their escort. Luckily for me all we really had to do was meet up with Versace for the suits and then we were home free. The drive out to the Champs-Élysées was a short one. Whenever he wasn't in Milan you could be sure to find him there.

_Something about fashion capitals of the world… _

Anyways, Gianni always was one for lavish living. We parked the SUV, made our way to the apartment building and waited as the doorman buzzed up.

"You think he's home?" Emmett asked as he gazed up the side of the building.

"You'd think so since he's supposedly dead. I mean it would be kinda weird if there were 'sightings' of a dead fashionista." Jasper joked.

"Oui? Qui est la?"

"Open up Gianni."

"Doth my ears deceive me? That can't be Carlisle Cullen! Have you finally realized that you can't live without me?"

We looked at Carlisle who was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Really Gianni, must we go through this every time we meet? You know that I'm still with Esme and very happy. Now buzz us in already."

"Oh, very well…"

He buzzed us in and we made our way across a very posh lobby and into the elevator. From there we waited as we made our ascent to the top floor penthouse suite.

_Wow, talk about decadent living!_

His place was amazing and you could tell that he spared no expense when it came to his domain. He was smiling as he walked up to Carlisle, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed the air next to each cheek.

"It was been too long, my friend. Must you always wait until I die to come see me?"

He started to laugh as Carlisle just stood there at a loss. He then turned to me, "Ah, yes the prodigal son returns. You do look much improved Edward. Tell me, are you still giving this old man unnecessary heartache?" He then leveled me with a stern gaze as he clamped a hand to Carlisle's shoulder.

"Ah, no…I hope that I have much improved since those days…" I then proceeded to look apologetically towards Carlisle.

_I guess those days had been worse for him that I had thought…_

"Indeed, Edward has grown much these years. I couldn't be prouder. Let me introduce you to my other sons. This is Jasper and Emmett."

"Well, well how lovely." He leaned over to shake Emmett's hand and then proceeded to stop and admire Jasper, who looked like a deer in headlights with the attention. "Hmm, yes… such wonderful bone structure. I could most definitely see you in my latest designs. Tell me, have you ever considered modeling?" He turned Jasper's face from side to side and then proceeded to walk around him. "I thought of Edward back in the day, you know, but he had the most depressing disposition."

"Umm, errr…" Jasper looked over at us for help, while Emmett covered his mouth to choke back a chuckle.

"That's what I'm always saying to Jasper!" Emmett commented, trying to keep a straight face. "He's got those delicate features and that almost feminine beauty that seems to transcend all reason."

Gianni whose back was to Emmett didn't seem to catch the sarcasm and just continued to nod as he continued his evaluation. Jasper on the other hand was just itching to get his hands on Emmett who was completely shaking in silent laughter. Carlisle just walked by Emmett and slapped him upside the head before he went towards Gianni. Now it was Jasper's turn to laugh as Emmett went from mocking to scowling as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Really Gianni, you know how I feel about being in the public eye and my family is no different. We value our privacy and we are not as fortunate as you to be gifted in a way to hide what we are."

"Forgive me. I forget myself sometimes," Gianni sighed as he gave one last appreciative look towards Jasper. "It is easy to forget that not everyone is capable to live as I do."

"I don't get it." Emmett replied as he continued to rub the back of his head.

Gianni who had been facing Carlisle turned to face Emmett, a look of concentration on his face that slowly turned into a mischievous grin.

_Now would be a good time warn Emmett about him…On second thought, nah, he's had it coming._

He started to slowly walk towards Emmett, who was starting to back-peddle.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

He looked at the rest of us with a slightly panicked expression.

_Well, who could blame him? It's not like he knows what Gianni's power is, lol._

He looked back at Gianni, who was starting to shimmer and faze like a hologram, and his eyes widened in disbelief as Rosalie appeared before him, dressed in naughty jungle lingerie, a seductive look on her face as she continued to saunter towards him. "Rose? What is going on?" He looked confused and Jasper's jaw looked like it could hit the floor. Carlisle looked on with a slightly amused expression and I just tried not to laugh as "Rosalie" started to circle Emmett all the while letting her hand circle a trail around his middle. Emmett looked like he could be blushing at this point as "Rosalie" stopped in front of him and caressed his face.

"That's enough. I think he gets the point…or maybe not." Carlisle corrected as Emmett quickly clasped his hands in front of his pants and stood rigid as "Rosalie" leaned in to blow in his ear.

"Gianni…" Carlisle cautioned.

"Rosalie" looked towards him and pouted once before she began to shimmer and Gianni stood in her place. Emmett who was blinking rapidly suddenly looked mortified, his hands still clasped in front of him.

"Um, may I please use your bathroom?" He choked out and then ran for it as Gianni pointed to the door at the end of a hall.

Jasper, who had been looking on with horrified amusement suddenly decided that it was funny after all and burst out laughing. That is until Gianni looked over at him and then he abruptly silenced himself, which caused Gianni to double over in laughter. Carlisle just stood there shaking his head.

"I see some things never change."

"Come now Carlisle. Stop being such a kill joy. I've been without distraction for days now and that will teach him to mock my opinion. Didn't he think I could tell he was being sarcastic? Anyway, no harm done…at least permanently…" He chuckled.

It was another couple of minutes before Emmett made his way back in a decisively more subdued manner.

"So are you a shape-shifter?" Jasper queried.

"No, it is bit more complicated than that. I can literally make you see what I want you to see. With Emmett here it was just a matter of reaching for the last vivid memory he had stored. Which just happened to be of, what did you call her? Rose? And project the image onto myself. That was pretty kinky stuff there, Tarzan."

Emmett just continued to look at his shoes.

"For the most part I find it both tedious and exhausting to pretend to be someone else so I mainly just focus on my own image. It's how I can make the humans believe that I'm aging and allows me to do what I do best. Speaking of Jane, how's Esme?"

Carlisle, who had been nonchalantly observing, suddenly flushed. "How do you mean?"

"Is she still swinging the vine with you?" He teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Gianni." Carlisle stressed.

"Why Carlisle…don't tell me the two of you are still pretending to be straight-laced. Especially, after the last time you two were here and-

"Well, that's enough of that…Edward why don't you tell Gianni why we are here so we can get on with it."

We all looked at Carlisle, who we had never seen so flustered and back at Gianni who had an amused expression on his face. Even Emmett seemed to have snapped out of his mortification at the implied meaning behind Gianni's comments.

"I see, well, do tell me what the news is Edward." Gianni asked me after one last smirk at Carlisle.

I cleared my throat. "Um, well, yes. I am to be married at the end of the week and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of designing our tuxes for the wedding."

He raised his eyebrows, "Married? My, that is a surprise. I guess that explains your sudden change of disposition." He proceeded to pat my head.

_He did not just do that. Cool it Edward. Stay on his good side._

He always was a master at the veiled insult but I needed him to do this so I could bite my tongue for now.

"Well, I suppose I could. For old times' sake and goodness knows I would do anything for dear Carlisle." He reached over to pinch his cheek. "Alright, you convinced me. No need to beg. Oh, I am such a nice person, it's a wonder people don't take advantage of me."

_That's because you are likely to make their lives miserable…smile._

He looked back at me, "This weekend you say? That's really pushing it, you know. You are incredibly lucky that I am doing this for you. I don't know any other designers who could pull this off. I must start the designs immediately. Now strip your clothes off so I can take your measurements."

We stood there with blank expressions, except Carlisle who just frowned.

"Oh, alright just your shirts then…you really do like to ruin my fun."

He sped off to grab his measuring tape and note pad as we took off our shirts.

"Okay, let's start with you first, Edward. What colors were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking I would be in white and the guys in black. Bella wants royal blue and gold for the wedding colors."

"I can work with that."

He made quick work taking my measurements followed by Jasper and then Emmett, who noticeably stiffened on his turn. Finally he reached Carlisle, who looked a bit tense.

"So, where are your ladies today?"

"I don't really know."

"Alice told me that she was taking Bella over to Agent Provocateur." Jasper offered.

Carlisle seemed to choke as Gianni snickered, "Is that so? I bet Esme is having quite a time there. Wouldn't you agree Carlisle?"

Not for the first time I began to wonder what was behind this strange interchange. I was beginning to think that there was something I was missing.

"Gianni, when was the last time you saw Esme?" I asked, keeping an eye on Carlisle, who went rigid.

"Oh, just a couple of weeks ago-

"Wait, I thought she was at a medical conference with you, Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"She was." Carlisle quickly replied as he reached down to pick up his shirt.

Gianni snapped his head back towards Carlisle, "Oh, is that what you call it now?"

"Well, I think we're all done here. Are you guys ready to go?" Carlisle cut in.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Emmett continued.

I could tell that Carlisle was really uncomfortable and as much as I wanted to know what was really going on I felt I owed it to him to help him out.

"Well, thanks for everything, Gianni, and I'll be sure to pick those up when they're ready."

"Oh don't be silly. I will deliver them myself. I really want to meet this woman of yours."

_Oh brother…_

"Okay then. Thanks again."

We put our shirts back on and headed back towards the elevator as Gianni waved us away.

**Carlisle POV**

_Thank god Edward changed the subject. That was too close! _

I knew I should've called him before we came over but that would've led to too many questions. Now we were in the elevator and I swear you could hear a pin drop. Jasper kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye, probably wondering why I was spazing out.

_Get a hold of yourself. You're a professional damnit!_

I took a deep breath and walked out as the elevator doors opened into the lobby. Edward was looking at me with a quizzical expression but said nothing. Emmett at least seemed to be oblivious as he took to examining the paintings on the ceiling.

_Poor Esme… I can only imagine what she's going through. I just hope Lilith catches on quick._

None of our kids know about our "alternative" lifestyle. I think they would all be surprised to find out that we still did the deed. Little do they know that Esme and I have a very healthy sex life and that we also like to...experiment...for lack of a better word.

_Though not as surprised as they would be to find out that, that "medical conference" a couple weeks ago was just code for me playing doctor…if you know what I mean. The last thing I need is to answer unwanted questions._

We were getting back into the car when Emmett finally broke the silence.

"Well, that took longer than I thought. Man, I'm starving."

"You're always hungry. But at least your stomach gives that dick of yours a rest. I can't believe you got a hard on back there. I guess you really are gay!" Jasper jibed.

"He looked like Rosalie you douche bag!"

"It was still a guy, homo."

"Whatever, at least I don't look asexual, Brokeback Mountain. Why don't you put your cowboy hat and boots on and go model some underwear?"

"I bet you'd really like to see that, Queer Eye."

"Not as much as I liked seeing my fist in your face this morning, Project Runway."

"Keep talking Butch. I can't wait to see the look on Rosalie's face when I tell her you jacked off to Versace."

Suddenly, the car started to shake as growls erupted from the back and Emmett dove for Jasper. For once I just smiled.

_Crisis averted._

**Edward POV**

I waited for Carlisle to say something as the two idiots went at it in the back but he only smiled.

_Now I know he's hiding something._

But I refused to invade his privacy. If there was something he didn't want us to know then he had his reasons and I trusted him. I turned my attention back to the two dumb asses in the back that would flip us over, SUV and all, if I let them carry on.

"You two better stop now or I'll call Bella and you know she can be here in the blink of an eye."

They froze mid punch and quickly separated to their seats, looking out the window. You would've thought they'd been like that the entire time.

_I could get used to this._

We drove in silence for a good five minutes before I heard Emmett whisper, "You're not really going to tell Rose are you?"

"Relax. I'm not going to say a word."

Emmett visibly relaxed before Jasper continued, "Besides, I bet Alice already told her anyways."

Jasper smirked as Emmett blanched and sunk back into his seat.

**Bella POV**

I walked back to the car as Esme followed behind me.

"If I ever see another boutique again it will be too soon!" I grimaced.

"Alice can get a bit carried away and Rose just adds to the fire I'm afraid." Esme sympathized.

I smiled as Pierre came around to open the door for us. "Will the other ladies be out soon?"

"Oh, they decided to continue their shopping. We are heading back to the hotel if that's okay."

"As you wish."

He bowed and closed the door, making his way back to the driver's seat.

"I wonder where the boys went with Carlisle." Esme mused.

"Oh, didn't Carlisle tell you? Edward was going to ask Versace to design and tailor their tuxes."

_Ok, is it just me or did she just flush again like earlier?_

"Did you say they were headed to Giannis'?"

"Who's Gianni?" I frowned

"Versace. His first name is Gianni."

"Oh, hahahaha. I thought that was his name, Versace, like Madonna or Cher."

_I am so clueless._

"Yeah, I guess Carlisle didn't know then or he would have told you, I suppose. Does that mean you know him, then?"

"I guess you can say we've met before." She answered before she looked out the window.

_That's weird. I've never seen her act like this._

"Esme are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes. Sorry. I think all this shopping has taxed me. I'm not used to all of this."

"I'm sorry. You should've said something. You would've done me a favor." I smiled apologetically.

"Nonsense, I wanted to be there with you. I really am excited about all the planning and the wedding."

"Well, at least you can rest some when we get to the hotel. Do you mind if I use your cell to call Edward? I want to see what they are up to. They probably finished hours ago."

"Yes, go ahead." She fished into her purse and handed me her cell.

I flipped it open and pressed the speed dial for Edward. I waited as it rang and planned what to do with the rest of the day.

"Hey mom."

"How's my big boy?"

"Bella?"

"Hehehehe, I don't know if I like that as a nickname. Try 'Hey sexy' next time."

"Give me a break I thought it was Esme."

"So where are you?"

"I knew you'd end up calling me."

_Oh crap. I forgot about that._

"I guess this means I win. Now what should I make you do…"

"Come off it. I'm done so there's no rescuing to be had. I was just wondering where you were at."

"Right, right…well, we are about 15 minutes outside of Paris. We're on our way back from the mountains since Emmett was hungry and the guys thought it would be a good idea to top off before the weekend."

"Well, Esme and I are heading back to the hotel so I guess we'll meet you there?"

"Works for me, wait, what? Oh, Bella, Emmett wants me to ask you if Alice has said anything to you guys about him."

"Um, not that I can think of…"

"She says no."

"But Alice isn't with us since she went on with Rosalie."

"Did you hear that? Alice went with Rosalie somewhere."

"_Oh, shit!" Emmett cursed in the back._

"_Dude, you are so screwed." Jasper laughed._

"_You'd better call Alice and tell her not to say anything or I'll show you screwed." Emmett growled._

"_I already told you I don't swing that way, Chippendale." Jasper retorted._

All of a sudden I heard a lot of growling and tearing. "Umm, do you need my help over there?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it. Hey, watch it! Bella, I'll see you at the hotel."

Next thing I knew I was listening to the ring tone.

"Looks like they're having a pretty exciting time…" I smiled at Esme sheepishly.

**Alice POV**

After Bella and Esme had left the Dior showroom I complained to Rose about Bella's lack of enthusiasm for finding the perfect wedding dress so we decided to go ahead and secure the appointment with the Balenciaga atelier to meet with the head designer himself. Over the course of the five-hour meeting, we had rejected and dismissed countless designs, causing poor Cristóbal to rip up more than several dozen sketches.

"Queridas, this would be a lot easier if I knew what you were looking for!" he let out, completely exasperated. "You're pickier than the bride!"

I inhaled sharply. "Exactly, if we left this up to Bella she would just pick the first thing she came across and be done with it!"

"You say this like it is a bad thing." He mumbled under his breath as if I couldn't hear him.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I could picture them walking down the aisle together. The dress she'd wear would be simple, white, merely a sheet, like a toga.

"The dress must be white like snow…transparent like tears. It has to be simple, yet elegant…"

"Yes, yes I see what you mean…white silk satin."

He was already getting that faraway look in his eye that he gets when the pattern works it way into his head. They didn't call him the master for nothing. He pulled out a fresh sheet and set to work. It didn't take him long before he was scrutinizing it and nodding his head.

"Hmm, yes, it just might work. It is genius. Here come look."

We went to go look over his shoulder and I gasped. "It's perfect! It is so Bella with a modern flare. She'll love it!"

"Where were you for my last wedding?" Rosalie pouted.

"When can it be done?"

"Well, I will have to send for the materials but since I am making it my first priority it should be done in four days…give or take a day."

"That's perfect the wedding is in five after today so it can be delivered. Do what needs to be done and spare no expense. You know money is never a problem."

"Of course I do…why do you think we're friends?" He winked as he set off to assemble his crew.

"Well, at least that's one less thing to worry about…now come help me find where we're going to have this shindig."

"Whatever." She laughed. "I'm soo ready to go home. Let's just do that tomorrow."

"Alright, fine. Hey, have you talked to Emmett today?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, no reason…I wonder how things went with Versace today."

"Like you don't know, did something happen?"

"I probably shouldn't say…"

"Well now you have to. Did Emmett do something?"

"Let's just say Gianni really liked your Jane outfit…and your jungle routine."

"WHAT? He didn't! He told a complete stranger about this morning? And a famous designer no less! Ooo, I'm going to rack him and then I'm going to geld him and then…"

She continued to rant as she stormed out the door.

_Poor Emmett…it's not my fault she didn't ask for the whole story._

I wasn't going to say anything but then I saw him cold clock Jasper and well…

_What goes around comes around…I can't wait to see this._

**I can't wait to see what happens either! P.S I really don't have anything against gays or lesbians so sorry if parts of this chapter offended anyone!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, talk about your long vaycays, I know. Sorry about the long wait. My sister got engaged (go sister!) and spring term has officially started. So, I've been busy with school and wedding plans. I should be doing my homework and reading now but I couldn't stay away any longer. So here is the next chapter. Warning: there isn't much of Edward and Bella in this chapter but I wanted to do something more with Carlisle and Esme. Anyways…Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

I walked into the hotel only to turn around and find Esme missing.

"Esme?"

I looked around but she was nowhere to be found.

_That's weird. I could've sworn she was right behind me…_

I shrugged my shoulders and headed up to my suite only to find Edward sprawled across our bed on his back.

"You okay?"

He flipped over onto his stomach, a smile on his face. "Well, hello to you too."

"Oh, hello…sorry, it just seemed like you were deep in thought."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about things and how it seems like something weird is going on with Carlisle."

"Really? Because I think something is going on with Esme too."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, she seemed a bit off when we were at the boutique and then again on the way home. When I mentioned that you guys went to go see Versace she kinda froze. I got the distinct feeling that she was hiding something."

"That's the same way I felt with Carlisle! It was like he was having a totally different conversation with Gianni and when Jasper said that you guys went to AP he almost choked."

"You don't think it's about us or the wedding, do you?"

"I don't think so. But I still think that we're missing something."

"I was going to make sure Esme was okay when we got here but she disappeared. Oh no! Maybe, she and Carlisle got into a fight or something! You don't think they're having marital problems, do you?"

"It's a possibility but I can't think of anything that I've seen that would indicate that. Besides, I heard Carlisle tell Gianni that he and Esme were happy together."

"Well, let's just keep an eye on them and if we see something we can talk to the rest of the coven and figure out how to rekindle the fire."

"Speaking of fire…am I going to get to see what you bought at AP?"

I had walked to the bed as he sat at the edge. Now he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him, looking up into my eyes, a playful grin on his face.

"That depends. Have you been a good boy?"

I slowly pushed my fingers through is hair.

"Yes." He kissed my tummy.

"Did you think of me today?" I trailed my nails down the sides of his neck.

"All. Day. Long." He shivered as his hands trailed down my back to cup my bottom.

"Mmm, I thought about you too. So I take it you missed me?" I draped my arms over his shoulders.

"You have no idea." He whispered as he kissed the valley between my breasts.

"Well, when you put it that way." I teased. "I think Pierre is carrying my stuff in now. But don't you think we should wait for the honeymoon? That's why I had to put up with Rose and Alice all day after all, isn't it?"

He groaned. "Bella, I don't think I can make it until the honeymoon. This is torture, plain and simple. Cruel and unusual punishment is what it is."

I pushed back on his shoulder. "_This_ is torture? You weren't the one that had to parade around in skimpy outfit after skimpy outfit for _hours_!"

"Skimpy?" He got a glazed look which could only mean that he was fantasizing again.

"Earth to Edward!" No response. "Well, whatever helps you through it, perv."

I tried to disentangle myself only to find myself thrown across the bed and pinned down.

"Did you just call me a pervert?"

"What if I did?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Is it perverted to fantasize about the woman you love? I was merely worshiping your beauty, you know."

He trailed a finger from my forehead, down my nose and along the side of my neck.

"Feel free to worship away."

He gave me an intense, smoldering look that curled my toes as he softly brushed his thumb across my lips. My mouth opened and he leaned in to breathe in deep, as I exhaled, taking me in.

_This is going to be a long night._

**Carlisle POV**

_Where are they? It doesn't take that long to get here from AP. I should know._

Being at Versace and then thinking of Esme surrounded by all that lingerie had given me an incredible hard-on. Years aside my body was technically still in its twenties and could get hormonal with the best of them. And with the self-control that I was forced to undertake, for appearance sake, my libido could beat out even Emmett's sex addiction on its worst day. I just hoped everything had gone alright on Esme's end while they were at the boutique. Now I was waiting for Esme and Bella to return. I finally spotted the Rolls coming in from the lobby. I waited for Bella to go through the lobby doors and then grabbed Esme. I whisked her around the corner and signaled her to hide as I checked to see if Bella had made us. I wanted a chance to get our stories straight before anyone questioned our behavior.

**Esme POV**

I waited behind him obediently. I had to admit he was completely stunning. I was far from immune to the 'do me factor' that he had written all over him. His face was perfect, with full, sensual lips that just begged for a hot kiss with his high cheekbones and penetrating gaze. His dark blond hair was shorter in back than in front, with pieces of it falling strategically into his eyes to add an air of mystery to him. He looked extremely uncomfortable as he looked back at Bella. I could see her looking back for me but finally she ascended to her room.

"I think the coast is clear, 007." I teased.

He didn't pause until he stood before me and offered that radiant smile before he literally nuzzled my cheek, then gave me a light, gentle kiss. I reached up and pulled his face down so that I could press my cheek to his. The masculine scent of his skin and natural musk set fire to my hormones. But it was his constant love of me that set fire to my heart.

**Carlisle POV**

I couldn't breathe as the sent of her washed over me. It was all I could do to control myself. The feel of her skin on mine…of her hand on my cheek…It was wonderful. Her touch scalded me and it touched the part of me that was still humane.

"So how did you know to find me here? Are you like some freaky stalker?" she teased.

I grinned at that. Honestly, the animal in me could track her anywhere. I whipped out the roses that I had gotten her and watched her eyes widen with pleasure.

"Are those for me?" She offered me a shy smile that made me harden before she bent her head down to smell the roses.

I looked deep into her eyes thinking back on history. I hadn't really understood why Esme had called me so. Humans had never held any real interest for me in the past. As a vampire, I shouldn't have been so attracted to her, at least not anything more than physically. And yet, she had enthralled me that day as I watched the life slowly bleed out of her. All I had wanted to do was curl up in her bosom and find the solace that I had long searched for. I found that peace with her and I would never regret my decision.

She kept glancing over at me and gifting me with the sweetest shy smile that I'd ever seen on a woman's face. But even worse on my self-restraint was the desire I felt from her. She was as hungry for me as I was for her, and it was making me feral. The animal in me wanted to snarl and stalk. More than that, it wanted to mate.

She looked at me over the bouquet. "I think maybe we should take this upstairs."

"I couldn't agree with you more. A little privacy is most definitely in order."

By the time we made it up to our suite, my entire body was throbbing.

**Esme POV**

I went to go put the flowers down on the end table. Before I could even straighten up he was behind me. He buried his face into my hair and inhaled deeply as if he was savoring me.

_I'll never get used to that._

I could feel his entire length against my back. I actually shivered at the sensualness of that action. I found myself leaning back against him as his arms came around to hold me close. In this position, I could feel his erection plainly against my hip.

"You smell good enough to eat," he whispered in my ear.

I couldn't answer as my entire body burned from his presence. I laid my hands against his forearms and traced the line of the muscles there. There was so much strength and power in his arms. I would never find another who could make me feel this way. He turned me in his arms so that I was facing him. His deep, golden eyes were hot and electrifying. I held him to me as every hormone in my body sizzled. Never in her life had I been more aroused, more aware of any male. Not even my late husband who had all but faded from my memory.

His tongue spiked against mine as he pressed me even closer to his lean, hard body. My hardened nipples brushed against his chest, making me moan from the contact and from the insatiable desire to touch him without our clothes separating us. Men had never made me feel like this…made me feel like I would die if I didn't touch them. Made me burn in pleasure of the thought of having them inside me. But Carlisle did. My breasts were heavy with aching. My breath ragged as it mingled with his while we kissed. He lifted the hem of my skirt up slowly, so slowly that the expectation was almost painful. I groaned at the feel of his hands on my bare skin. I was already wet and throbbing, needing to feel even more of him. It was all I could do not to beg him to have mercy on me.

**Carlisle POV**

I explored her mouth, wanting to taste more of her. I'd never felt hunger like this.

_Needful…throbbing…demanding… _

The thought of being caught had heightened the sensation. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of her as I lifted her skirt even more so that I could feel the softness of her thighs. She was a warm, perfect heaven. Raw possessiveness swelled inside me with stunning ferocity. Before, I had never understood why animals killed those who came near their territory…until Esme. If anyone ever touched her…I would rip them to shreds.

I left her lips and buried my mouth against her throat where I felt her blood venom pounding. Licking and teasing her soft skin, I slowly slid my hand down underneath the waistband of her dark blue panties. She parted her legs more, giving me access to the part of her that I craved as she held onto my shoulders.

_Oh yeah, this is what I needed._

I felt her shiver as I tenderly stroked her. Her short, trimmed hairs brushed my fingers as I sank my hand down farther, seeking her. I separated the tender folds of her body until I could touch the part of her that I needed most. I closed my eyes and trembled as I sank one long finger deep inside her. She jumped and moaned against my lips. I growled in triumph as I stroked her. She was so wet, so soft. Her murmurs filled my ears, making me even harder for her.

**Esme POV**

I couldn't think as he tormented me with his touch. And when he sank another long finger deep inside me, I feared my knees would buckle.

"I have to have you, Esme." He whispered gruffly in my ear.

I answered him by unbuttoning his shirt so that I could finally feel all that lush, beautiful skin. I stripped his clothes from him feverishly, wanting to see all of him, wanting to feel him deep inside me because at that moment I had never wanted anything more desperately. I had to have him. It was like a madness that would never go away. We never made it to our bedroom. Instead, we sank to the floor right where we were. I hissed as he unbuttoned my shirt and then nuzzled my small breast with his entire face. I had always felt self-conscious in the past about my cup size but I felt none of that now.

_How could I when he seems to savor my body so much?_

He rubbed himself against my breast from chin to brow several times before he gave me one long, wicked lick to my swollen nipple. I shivered.

"What are you doing?"

He hovered just over my other breast as he blew one, teasing, and cool breath over the taut peak. His golden eyes bore into mine.

"I want your scent all over me. I want to smell your skin until I'm drunk with it."

I moaned as he repeated those actions on my right breast while my body thrummed with needful hunger. His tongue was slick against my skin, and every lick made my stomach flutter in response. He removed my blouse and skirt entirely. And then pulled my panties off with his teeth, I almost came from the sheer pleasure of it. He took his time with me. Slowly, methodically, he nibbled every inch of my skin from my foot to my thigh. It felt as if he had never tasted me before. As if he wanted to claim every molecule of my body.

_And he was doing a damned good job it too! Oops, did I just think that? Oh well, the kids aren't around and this man can lick like nobody's business._

**Carlisle POV**

I paused to look at her and then I nudged her thighs farther apart so that I could brush my fingers over her wet cleft and stare in wonderment at her body. It was so very different from my own, soft and inviting. I ground my teeth as I brushed my hand over her mound. My hunger overwhelming me, I sank two fingers inside her and watched as she shuddered in response. She was more than ready for me. But I didn't feel like taking her like I normally did. I wanted to claim her like the animal I was.

_And animals play with their mates…_

She whimpered as I withdrew from her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I picked her up.

"I'm making love to you, Esme," I breathed into her ear as I pulled her back to my front.

**Esme POV**

I wasn't sure what he was doing as he lay back on the floor with me on top of him. We liked to change things up but we'd never done this. It was so strange to be lying fully against his naked body like this. I could feel his chest against my shoulders and his thighs behind my buttocks as he hooked his ankles with mine and spread my legs wide.

"Carlisle…" my words ended in a small cry as he entered me from behind.

I hissed at the width and depth of him finally inside me. He was a large man who completely filled me. I leaned my head back against his shoulder as he began to slowly thrust himself deeper into my body. I'd never felt more exposed in all of my long life. And yet it was wildly erotic. He cupped my breasts as he continued to thrust himself into me over and over again with a feverish rhythm that tore me apart with pleasure. He took my hand into his and led it down to my spread thighs so that I could feel us joined.

"Touch me, Esme," he growled. "I want you to feel me take you."

_How could I not?_

He was so full and thick inside me, so powerful. He left my hand there and moved his up so that he could stroke me in time to his thrusts.

_Where does he come up with this stuff? He's definitely putting his knowledge of anatomy to good use..._

My head spun as pleasure pounded through me. These were the most intimate moments of my life, us together. It never felt like just a physical act, I felt connected to him. Like I was giving him something he couldn't get from anyone else and me from him.

**Carlisle POV**

I couldn't breathe as I felt her sleek, hot wetness surrounding me. All I wanted was to be inside my Esme. To hear her scream out in ultimate pleasure and know that I was the one who gave it to her. I lived for these moments. I moved faster, grinding myself against her as I carefully buried my teeth against the back of her neck. She threw her head back and cried out as she shuddered in my arms. I laughed in triumph as she came for me. But then my own laughter died as I, too, climaxed. I tightened my arms around her as I felt my body shuddering inside hers. My head swimming, I lay back against the floor and reveled in her slight form above me. I wanted to stay in her forever. We laid there for awhile before she slid off me and turned to face me.

"Feeling a little on the wild side today were we?"

"You bring it out of me."

I smiled up at her and then lifted her hand to my lips so that I could gently suckle her fingers.

"I love the way you taste, Esme." She watched as I laved her palm.

She arched a brow, especially as her gaze dropped and realized I was already hard again.

"Carlisle?"

But I wasn't listening. I laid her back against the floor and placed my body between her thighs.

"I guess now I should be good boy show you how a human male loves his woman. Let's see it now with you under me."

She frowned at my choice of words until I entered her again with a hard thrust that set her on fire. She sighed in satisfaction as she cupped my buttocks in her hands.

"How long are you planning on keeping this up?" she teased.

I nibbled her jaw. "Let's just see where time leaves us." And for the next few hours that is exactly what we did.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to find Edward propped on his side, next to me, playing with my hair.

"What happened?"

"It seems that you fell asleep again."

"I don't even remember being tired. The last thing I remember was you going to answer the door and closing my eyes as I waited for you to get back."

"Yeah, it was Pierre and the bellhop bringing your stuff up. They left it outside the bedroom door when they found you asleep. Said they didn't want to wake you when they saw me at the front door. Sure enough, I tipped them and came back only to find you passed out. I couldn't wake you but you seemed fine."

"I feel fine. But I still don't understand why this keeps happening to me and I always feel like I'm forgetting something when I wake up. Like I was dreaming but I can't ever remember the dream."

"Well, as long as you're okay I don't mind. Watching you sleep was actually one of the things I missed when we were apart." He smiled sheepishly.

"Is that so? Like seeing me vulnerable do you?" I teased.

"No, you're just less annoying that way." He laughed as I took the nearest pillow and swung, ducking before I could hit him. "And your aim still sucks."

"Oh, ho, really?" I reared again but this time as he got ready to duck again I teleported behind him and got him upside the head. "Ha! I didn't see you ducking that one!" I stated triumphantly.

"That really wasn't fair, Bella. I would've ducked it otherwi-

I swung it into his chest. "You were saying?"

"That's it." He dove and pinned me to the bed once again. "You owe me woman. We're going to pick up where we left off before you decided to go Never, Never Land."

I laughed as he blew a raspberry into my bellybutton. "Okay! Okay! I surrender."

He grinned as he rose up to kiss my lips when suddenly there was a pounding on the door.

"Now what?!" He growled.

"Quick, let me in you guys! You can do that later but you want to come see this. Trust me!"

_Of course it was Alice._

"How long was I out anyways?"

"A few hours…we should probably see what she wants. She'll never leave us alone otherwise."

We walked over to the door to let her in and found her practically bouncing on her heels.

"You didn't." Edward looked at her wide-eyed. "Of course you did."

I looked at both their expressions. "What did she-

But the questioned was never finished as the answer came in the form of a vase sailing through the air behind Alice and summarily crashing into the wall next to her.

"Rose, baby, just let me explain," was Emmett's pitiful reply.

**Poor Emmett...seems like he's always getting into trouble! Or a least, always being put there. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I ****meant to get this up yesterday but I, ah, got distracted. Warning: there isn't much of Edward and Bella in this chapter either but after the ending of the last chapter you had to have been expecting it. Enjoy!**

**Alice POV**

I stepped forward as I felt the vase speed through the air behind me and crash into the wall next to me.

_Really, this is such a display of immature behavior…and in the hallway no less. Excellent!_

Minutes earlier…

We had just gotten back from the atelier, which took a short while since we had to walk back in public. Her cell phone had been going off since we got to Balenciagas' but she had ignored the calls. Now it was going off again so she looked at it only to screw her face up in distaste and turn it off completely.

_Poor Emmett…_

She had seemed to calm down a bit on the walk back but her silence is always a cause to worry. Sure enough a few brief glances at her future revealed different plots to humiliate Emmett much in the same way she felt she had been.

_Leave it to Rose to find insult in just about anything…_

I was almost starting to feel sorry for him when we got to the front doors of the lobby.

"You're so lucky Jasper knows how to handle himself in public. I bet he would never go around telling random, _famous_, people about your sex life. I didn't even _want_ to wear that stupid loincloth! But it was his turn to choose and I kinda wanted to see him in one." Her eyes started to glaze as she slipped back into the memories.

"Oh gross, T.M.I. Rose. And I know for a fact you didn't hate it that much. You guys tend to forget that we're next door."

"Yeah, well. That's beside the point. He shouldn't have told anyone about it. Especially, one of my favorite designers! That in itself is completely criminal, a betrayal of the worst kind."

_Oh my gosh, she is so over-dramatic…I love it! Only when it's directed towards Emmett of course… _

We got into the elevator to go up to our suite and she looked over at me her eyebrow arched in obvious impatience.

"Okay, he's going to come out of the door to look for you about 10 seconds after the elevator doors open but let me get out of the way before you start throwing things, ok?"

"What? Oh, fine."

As soon as the doors opened I sped over to Edward's door. He and Bella opened the door and I looked over at Edward.

"_Guess what I just did?"_

"You didn't." His eyes widened as he looked through my thoughts. "Of course you did."

Bella looked at the both of us and started to ask what we were going on about when, right on time, Emmett walked out of his room only to find Rose, arms crossed, foot tapping at the elevator doors. His face seemed to blanch as fire leapt into her eyes and she reached for the vase of flowers on the table next to her and chucked it at his head. He ducked only to send the vase careening towards me.

Present

"And what exactly is it that you need to explain Emmett?" she clipped out.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't even realize what was happening until afterwards!"

"You didn't_ realize_ WHAT was happening? You just happened to tell him what we were doing this morning in the privacy of our bedroom and not even _realize_ it?" she shrieked as she picked up the next vase and lobbed it only to miss and hit the wall next to Jasper's head, who had come out to investigate.

"Dude, you better handle your psycho!"

"Shut up Jasper! Don't tell me how to handle my wife! This is all _your_ fault!" He pointed an accusing finger towards him. "Please Rose, can we just talk about this?"

"Talk? What makes you think I want to talk to you?! Does the fact that you called seventeen times with no response from me send any kind of signal to you?"

" Well, yeah, I mean, I'm not an idiot. I figured you probably wanted to talk to me but that your cell was off."

"Because I turned it off, you idiot!" she chucked the phone book at him.

Suddenly, the door across the hall opened and a slightly disheveled Carlisle and Esme walked out.

"Just what is the meaning of all of this?" He swept his arm to encompass the mess. "Are you trying to get us kicked out of here, Rose?"

"Me?! Really, Carlisle I am the victim here. You have no idea what I've just been through."

"I'm sure it was all very dramatic. Clean up this mess before someone sees it and I don't want to hear any more of it." And with that he turned around and ushered Esme back into their room.

_Well, that was interesting…_

Rose looked over at Emmett. "Well, don't look at me. Make yourself useful and clean up this mess. And while you're at it go find somewhere else to room your back-stabbing ass."

She then proceeded to push him out of the way and slam the door to their room behind her, with a resounding click as she locked him out. He pounded on the door.

"Aww, come on Rose. You didn't even give me a chance to explain." He was met with complete silence.

Jasper walked over towards me, "This totally reminds me of that one movie. Hey, Emmett? What was the name of that movie?"

"I don't give a shit!"

"No, that wasn't it."

"Damn it! I swear it's like we're always on two totally different channels. It's like I'm on Sports Center and she's always on the effing HILLS! I feel like I need to watch Gossip Girl just to understand her! Do I look like fucking Nate to you?"

"It never occurred to you that picking a girl solely on her looks may not be the best way to go about it?"

"What, am I supposed to apologize for having high standards? I mean, the girl's an effing institution. Every girl wants to be her, and every guy wants to nail her."

"So, basically she's Edward, with tits." Jasper summarized.

"Hey, leave me out of this." Edward retorted, which set off everyone laughing.

"God, she really is Blair!" Emmett moaned.

"I just don't understand what all the drama is about." Bella finally stated, slightly confused.

"Bella, my dear, there are two kinds of women: high maintenance and low maintenance." Edward began.

"And Rose is obviously high maintenance?"

"No, Rose is the worst kind. She's high maintenance but thinks she's low maintenance."

"I see, but what does that have to do with Emmett?"

"Well, what happened was-

Jasper had started to go into what had happened earlier when Emmett choked him around the neck.

"Not. Another. Word."

Bella started to clean up the mess that Rosalie had made.

"You don't have to do that. I'll take care of it." Emmett protested.

"Nonsense, what you need to do is go in there and explain whatever it is that happened to Rosalie. This is getting to be ridiculous."

Emmett looked over towards their room.

"But she bolted the door…I'm locked out."

Bella looked over at the closed door. "Not anymore."

Sure enough we heard a click as the lock came undone. "Now, go. I'll take care of this."

We watched as he hesitantly released Jasper and headed for the door.

"Be careful. She might bite your head off." Jasper snickered. "Maybe you should try channeling your inner Chuck Bass."

Emmett turned his head and scowled before he snuck in and closed the door behind him.

"I hope everything turns out alright." Bella sighed as she grabbed Edward and headed back to their room. It wasn't until Jasper and I headed back to our room that I noticed that everything was back in its original spot as if nothing had ever happened.

_How did she do that?_

**Emmett POV**

I stood with my back to the door looking to see where Rosalie had gone.

_I can't believe she wouldn't even hear me out! What does she care about what some designer thinks?_

But she did care and I just couldn't figure out why.

_It's not like she came out looking bad or anything…she wasn't the one that got seduced by a guy!_

Finally, she came out from around the corner, wrapped in a towel, her hair up in a messy bun. She was about to cross the hall when she spotted me and stopped mid-stride.

"How did you get in here? Did you break down the door?"

"No, it was unlocked I thought you had opened it. I thought maybe you were ready to talk?" I looked at her confused.

"I did no such thing. I told you where you could take your sorry ass when I left it in the hall. You can return it there now and don't let the door hit it on the way out."

She clutched her towel and spun away from me. She left the door to the bedroom ajar, the towel slipping lower as she swayed away. I heard the hiss of water falling as another door farther within the room opened. She passed into view again, satisfied that I was watching her.

_How could I not!_

She let the towel fall, dragging it along the floor from the tips of one finger. I tightened, hardened, reacting to the sight of her nude body, her purposeful disregard of my presence. Her breasts were full and high, and her bottom generous. She was curvaceous, not skinny, her legs sleekly muscled. I was hard, painfully so. Our arguing had really aroused me and now I watched as she paused before disappearing behind the other door. Steam rose, blurring her features. She glanced over her shoulder at me, through her tangle of hair, as if daring me to follow and feeling secure in the knowledge that I wouldn't. Then she flounced smugly into the bathroom and shut the door. I stood there, aching, my breath rapid.

_Damn her!_

She was too confident-and dead wrong, if she thought I would allow her to tease me so and escape unscathed.

_I haven't even done anything wrong! And I'm done playing her stupid games! Enough is enough.  
_

Fists clenched, I strode into the bedroom and across the room to where she'd gone. I pushed open the door, releasing a cloud of scented steam, and stepped inside.

_She has no idea what she's dealing with._

**Rosalie POV**

I heard the door to the bathroom slam open. Startled, I smoothed my wet hair away from my eyes and peered around the shower enclosure. A dark, hulking form loomed outside.

_Emmett._

He flung open the door. Cooler air hit my skin. A thrill of fear rushed through me. Water ran down my face, streamed down my exposed body. Emmett stood still, gripping the door as tendrils of mist swirled around him. Moisture glittered on his hard jaw. Meeting his eyes, molten gold, was a shock. I saw angry hunger there, raw and determined. I didn't usually push him this far. I felt suddenly way too naked. Fully dressed, he stepped into the shower. Water gushed down on us, spraying everywhere. He slapped his hands onto the shower wall behind me, one broad hand to each side of my head. Then he lowered his face.

"Emmett!" I tried to duck. "What the-

All in one move, he closed his hands around my skull and kissed me. I was too shocked to struggle, too stunned to try.

_What has gotten into him?!_

My aborted objection left my lips parted and he took full advantage. His tongue swept into my mouth, not clumsy or thrusting, but with mastery. Desire scorched through me. It was the longest, most luscious kiss I'd experienced in ages. Emmett didn't bend down to reach me, he lifted me up to him. The balls of my feet skidded over the slick tile floor of the shower. I flattened my hands on his soaked t-shirt, stretched tight over hard muscles, and tried to wrest back control of the kiss-of _everything_. I'd always been the one to call the shots! But he held me firmly to his body, angling my head so that he could kiss me how _he_ wanted. He was rough enough to take my breath away, gentle enough to let me know he was aware he held a woman in his arms.

Water continued to fall all over us, beating against my upturned face, running rivulets past our locked mouths. Emmett's clothes were drenched.

_And he's wearing far too many of them…_

I thought dazedly, collecting some of the wits I never usually lost. I reached for his jeans to unbutton them. My knuckles grazed over the huge bulge straining his fly. But he stopped me, trapping me between his hard body and the cool, slick shower wall. His jeans were wet and rough; the denim abraded my skin.

I pulled my mouth from his, breathless. "Emmett," I gasped.

He made a sound of smug satisfaction and nuzzled my neck. Water battered us both, hissing and spraying. My breasts ached for his touch, his mouth; but he didn't touch me there. Instead, he slid his soapy, wet hand between my thighs. He knew exactly what he was searching for-and found it. My knees gave out. I had to keep control, had to keep from showing him how aroused I was.

_I will NOT get weak-kneed!_

Almost angrily, I guided his mouth back to mine and the moment he kissed me back, he made me a liar. The pressure of his lips forced my head backwards, triggering a flood of desire that pooled low in my belly. Thick and hot, his fingers rubbed slickly between my folds. I wanted to sag to the floor and pull him down with me. I wanted him inside me, wild like this; wanted everything he could give me. Again I tried to unbutton his fly but he swatted away my hand and slipped two fingers inside me. He caught my moan with his mouth. I could feel my inner muscles contracting, squeezing his gently thrusting fingers.

_And, oh, God, the things he can do with his thumb…_

A pulsing pressure began to build, deep inside me. My stomach contracted and my hips writhed. A low moan began deep in my throat. I arched into his hand, ready to come apart, and so blatantly at his command. But a fraction of a heartbeat before I could climax, at the very worst possible moment, he withdrew his hand. Quivering and incredulous, I watched him turn his back to me and walk out, leaving me alone under the gushing water.

**Emmett POV**

With a strength of will that nearly killed me I pulled away from her and left the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I was wet and shaking but not from the cold. I was angry, with reason, but I rarely acted that way with her.

_I'm just so damn tired or her acting like she doesn't care about me, my thoughts and my feelings!_

I knew she was going to be furious. Nobody ever gets the upper-hand with Rosalie and lives to tell the tale. Sure enough she came storming out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her.

"GOD DAMN YOU EMMETT! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

I just sat at the dining room table, refusing to give her any more ammunition for her temper tantrum.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

"So now you're ready to listen to me?" I replied calmly, which seemed to catch her off-guard. "The truth is that now I'm the one that doesn't feel like talking. As far as I'm concerned you made your bed now sleep in it."

Her mouth dropped in astonishment. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm tired of your emotional constipation. You're supposed to choose ME, Rosalie! Me, my side, not Alice, with her half-truths, or some random designer that you hardly know, ME. And obviously you didn't so I'm done."

I turned to stare out the window.

"Wha, what do you mean you're d-done?" She stuttered.

I turned to look at her face, which all at once looked to be full of disbelief and panic.

"Do you have real feelings?"

She looked at me dumbstruck. "Of course I have real feelings!" she cried.

"For what?"

"For you! And believe me I did not want that because I had a good life before you. Well, not good... but... it was okay. Well... it was empty actually, but at least I was blissfully unaware of how miserable I was. Where as now... because of you... I am acutely aware of how completely and totally unhappy I was…"

"Do you love me?"

She stopped rambling. "What kind of a question is that?" she threw her hands up exasperated. "What do you think?"

"I want to hear you say it."

She turned to look at me her beautiful face twisted in fear and desperation. "You know the answer to that."

"Do I? Because sometimes I don't think I do. I love you, Rose. But you hurt me sometimes and I don't think you mean to…but you do."

She turned her face away from me. After a time it seemed like she wasn't going to say anything so I got up.

"If you still want me to leave, I will."

I started to walk towards the door but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait." It was barely a whisper and she turned her head up to look at me. "I don't want you to go…not really." Her eyes pleaded. "You know I do...you must know. Do you choose me?"

"I will always choose you, Rose."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"This is true love, babe - you think this happens every day?" I teased and the smile I love so much crept onto her face.

**Rosalie POV**

His big, long-fingered hands moved over my body, pausing here to stroke my thigh, there to squeeze my bottom, here to thumb my nipple to aching erection. My overwhelmed senses spun, slinging fire through my mind. Then everything was spinning as he lifted me effortlessly and laid me down on the table. Something poked me in the back, and he roughly swept it out of the way with one hand. It fell to the floor and shattered. I didn't care. The smooth wood of the dining table pressed against my back as those seductive fingers started in to part the towel away from me.

_God help me I do love him and he feels so good_!

Buttons went flying but I was too busy trying to get his shirt off to notice. I had both fists wrapped in his collar, wanting only to see his magnificent body naked.

Frustrated, I panted, "Get this off, damnit!"

Laughing softly, he pulled back just long enough to obey. I sat up to touch him, and he used the opportunity to peel my towel off completely. Hypnotized by his perfectly defined contours, I ran my fingers over the thick plates of his pecs, the ridges of his ribs and abdominal muscles. His skin felt like rough silk stretched over tight tempered steel. Touching him, running my fingers through the soft curls of his hair, I barely noticed as he flicked open the back clasp of my bra. I fisted my hand in his hair and jerked it back so that his head arched back.

"Goddamn you, Emmett." I used the leverage to lift my shoulders off the table. My voice sounded strange to my own ears: gutteral, tight with unrequited need. "You'd better not leave me this time. You'd better stay until we're through."

He pushed me back onto the table. An emotion I couldn't read contorted his features.

_What have I done? I feel completely exposed. I don't think I'm ready for this..._

I flipped him over so that I was straddling his thighs, my hand still fisted in his hair pinning him down.

"Ummm...This wasn't what I had in mind but…" he stared at my swaying, full breasts.

"Too bad." I stroked my long fingers over the arch of his chest, then bent down. "Because now it's my turn and we're going to do what I want."

Slowly, I extended a pink tongue and gave one of his tight male nipples a lick. He arched under me with a gasp of pleasure.

I grinned, "You like that?"

He rolled his hips until the head of his rigid cock brushed one of my full breasts as I bent over him.

"Can't you tell?"

"Let me see."

Sitting up straight, I eyed his straining erection as it lay pointing at his chin.

"Mmmm. You do look…interested."

I ran a fingernail up the length of the flushed shaft. As it grew even harder, I cupped his balls in one long-fingered hand.

"Oh, I'm interested, all right," he growled. "So interested I'm about to demonstrate again just what happens to tasty, little girls who cock tease vampires."

"Why, Emmett-that sounded like a threat."

**Emmett POV**

I could tell that she was striving for a bit of normalcy. It's never been easy for her to talk about her feelings but I was always grateful for the moments when she did.

"No, I'm just going to finish what I started."

And just like that I flipped back on top, pinning her down as her eyes widened and she giggled in approval. Breathing hard I stared at her lying spread and naked across the dinner table like a vampire's fantasy feast. There was something special about her-the brash honesty, the sensuality, the keen intelligence, and, of course, that long-legged Amazon's body…

_Hey, I am a male after all._

I could feel my control fraying with each hungry throb of my cock. Even my hands shook with the force of my raw need. To give myself time to recover, I pulled up a chair and seated myself at the table between her widespread thighs like a man settling down to dinner. As she watched, wide-eyed, I took her tight little ass in my hands, dragging her closer to the table edge, and buried my face right between her thighs. I tried to keep my eyes locked on hers over the arch of her body, but her taste detonated in my senses. Forgetting my usual tricks, I spread her creamy folds with two fingers and feasted, licking, nibbling, wanting only to make her feel the same way I felt.

**Rosalie POV**

I writhed, fire trails of pleasure streaming through my mind with every pass of Emmett's clever tongue. I found myself bending and spreading my legs, opening myself even more to his magical mouth. He took the moment for the wonton invitation that it was and slid one big finger into my sex. I swallowed a shivering moan. He reached the other hand around my thigh and found one of my desperately hard nipples again. Rolled and twisted it even as his tongue swirled wet fire over my clit and that finger rotated deep inside me. It felt like the top of my head was about to blow off.

"Oh God, Emmett!"

I dropped my thighs, draped them over his broad shoulders and hooked them against his back so I could drag him even harder against my sex and he gave me exactly what I needed, driving a second finger into me as his mouth closed ruthlessly over my clit. Slowly, he stroked and rotated and sucked and-

Arching my spine off the table, I drowned in fire, screaming my climax at the ceiling.

Next door…

"I guess that means she forgave him…" Jasper sighed.

"You think?" I rolled my eyes.

Back again…

I was still riding the downslope of the peak when I looked up to see him standing between my limp thighs. His impatient hands unzipped his jeans and jerked down his boxers just enough to free his shaft. He leaned down to position himself. I felt the thick, rounded head press against my sex. Then, with a deliciously agonizing pressure, he sank slowly inside. The sensation was unbelievable. Heat, thickness, strength opening and stretching me. I screamed again, my orgasm clenching tighter, harder.

_That's for you next door, Haters._

He snatched me off the table with that effortless vampire strength and seated his cock to the balls.

"Now," he growled, as I hung stunned and impaled in his arms. "Now I've got you."

Golden eyes locked ferociously on mine, his strong hands gripped my ass, holding me poised as he began to lunge in and out of me like a pirate bent on conquest.

"I've got you- **thrust**-and you're mine-**thrust**-and you're not getting away-**THRUST**-_until I'm satisfied!_"

"Jesus, Emmett," I whimpered, letting my head fall back. "Who the hell wants to get away?"

He chuckled in my ear, his voice an erotic purr almost as maddening as the deep, silken strokes of his cock. His hand closed around the back of my skull, threading through my hair, holding my neck arched. I felt his lips against my throat. He licked my banging pulse, the venom thundering through my veins. I caught my breath, realizing what was coming next. He bit hard, just short of breaking the skin, and I screamed in arousal and surrender. Heat. Pounding pleasure. His cock pistoning away in my cunt, his torso rolling against mine, his arms hard and strong around me. Satin lips, tongue moving on my throat, sucking.

_He totally gets me…_

Too much, all too much. I felt my consciousness splinting under hammer blows of fire and pleasure. Convulsing yet again, I cried out, my voice hoarse and helpless. Emmett dragged me so tight my ribs creaked. He stiffened and came, buried to the balls, growling against my throat. Suddenly, there was banging on the wall next to us.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN ALREADY?!"

We looked at each other and collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"That'll teach them to mess with our heads." Emmett chuckled.

I looked over at him and raised my hand to caress his cheek.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain earlier."

"It's all in the past. Do you want to hear what _really _happened?"

"It doesn't matter. Like you said, it's in the past."

He leaned over to kiss me.

"Well, just one thing then. If you're ever alone with Gianni and I'm suddenly there…it isn't me."

**Looks like Rosalie's not a total bitch after all. I think I always knew they were different with each other. Everybody knows that the best looking ones are the most insecure, hehehe. Some of you might say not another sex scene and I apologize. I guess I'm just sexually frustrated and this is how I deal, LOL. More of the plot to come, I promise.**


End file.
